Saving her
by Moriko Kinzoku
Summary: Inutaisho offered Sesshomaru to mate with the Eastern Lord's eldest daughter Kikyo. But the Eastern Lord's youngest daughter Kagome has been captured by the North. The Eastern Lord agrees to the mating if Inutaisho can save Kagome. What happens when Sesshomaru comes along? What will he think of Kagome? Will they fall in love or will Sesshomaru follow through with mating Kikyo?
1. Chapter 1: Captured

I own nothing.

Kikyo and Kagome were the daughters to Lord Cho of the Eastern lands. He was the leader of the holy clan of monks and priestesses. He wanted his eldest to marry the best. The most powerful of beings. Even if she did have to move away. He would just rule until he died. Only then could Kagome take his place. Many had wanted Kikyo's hand in marriage. But he did not see anyone fit for his favorite daughter.

But Kagome, he didn't care who or what she married.

Kagome was just outside the castle grounds. Her right hand maid, Sango was with her along with a few other female servants. Sango is very brave. Though she is a demon slayer. She is an outcast just like Kagome. Sango has a giant boomerang she calls Hiraikotsu. It is made with bones of many different types of demons.

Kagome had always been in Kikyo's shadow. No one ever thought she was good enough.

Kagome was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when she heard her servants around her screaming. She looked around and watched each maid get slain by a group of five Northern dragon demons.

Everyone was killed. The five dragon demons surrounded Kagome and Sango. Sango had her weapon over her shoulder. Kagome had her arrows ready. Sango and Kagome were back to back.

"I won't let you kill Sango!" Kagome yelled to the dragon demons surrounding her.

"Come with us, both of you and I won't." The leader said. Each had green scales all over their bodies. They had horns on their heads and they had yellow eyes. They were repulsive.

She couldn't purify them. Dragon demons had a special barrier that they could produce specifically to protect them from being purified.

"Fine." Kagome said.

Sango and Kagome lowered their weapons. One dragon demon took Kagome's bow and arrows. Another took Sango's Hiraikotsu. The giant boomerang was heavy. How did the mortal lift this pompous thing?!

"Our lord would love to have you as his mate." The leader said to Kagome.

"The East and North have always been enemies. My father will never stand for this!" Kagome yelled.

The leader chuckled as Kagome and Sango walked side by side with the dragon demons surrounding them. The girls were now the Northern Lands hostage's

It would take three days to cross the border from the East to the North if they walked. Which they would.

An hour later

Lord Cho was sitting in his office.

"Lord Cho! I bring a letter from the Western lands, ruled by dog demons!"

"I know who they are ruled by Senri. Hand me the letter." Lord Cho said. Senri handed him the letter. Lord Cho sat behind his desk as he read it to himself.

Lord Cho of the Eastern lands.

I offer my oldest son to mate your oldest daughter. But in conclusion she would have to help rule the West. I wish for the other lands to see that demons and holy humans can mate and live in harmony. I will expect an answer by the end of the moon.

Lord Inu No Taisho of the Western lands.

"Lord Cho, I have some bad news." Senri said. Lord Cho looked up from his letter.

"What is that?" Lord Cho asked in an annoyed tone.

"Lady Kagome and Sango are missing. Rumor has it the Northern lord has sent his best mercenarys out to get her for him. We found Lady Kagome's servants dead in the woods excluding Sango." Senri said.

Lord Cho stood. He drew his sword. In one swing Senri's head came clean off.

"You didn't think to tell me that sooner?! Servants, get this fifth out of my study." He said. Within seconds what was left of Senri was taken out.

Cho sat back down.

'What can I do? I cannot retrieve Kagome myself. I can't leave Kikyo.' Lord Cho looked to the letter on his desk.

He smirked.

He decided to write back to the dog demons.

Lord Inu No Taisho of the Western lands

As of recently, my youngest daughter, Kagome has been captured but the Northern Lord's mercenarys just hours ago. I request that you rescue her and her right hand servant. Then return them both to the castle unharmed. Do this and I will consider your offer.

Lord Cho of the Eastern lands.

Cho sent his fastest messager.

The letter made it to the Western castle by nightfall.

Lord Inutaisho was sitting in his office. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat in the chairs in front of him. Inuyasha slouched. Sesshomaru sat with his back straight. You could tell he was older and far more mature.

"Father, why do I have to mate this pathetic priestess?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inutaisho looked to his sons

"Because Sesshomaru this mating could mean the that holy people and demons can live together in peace." Inutaisho said.

Sesshomaru growled.

"I will not be used as an example father!" Sesshomaru roared as he stood. Inuyasha remained quiet. Praying that he would not get an arranged mating like his older half sibling.

Inutaisho had loved a human for a few years. Inuyasha was the result and he was the second born.

"Son, when you are ruler of these lands. The people will look to you as an example anyway Sesshomaru!" Inutaisho said raising his voice.

"Pathetic." Sesshomaru said as he sat down and looked away from his father.

Inutaisho sighed.

The Eastern messager walked in. He handed Lord Inutaisho a letter then bowed and left. Inutaisho opened the letter. He read it and smirked.

He looked at Sesshomaru.

"It seems that the youngest of the Eastern princesses has been captured. If you help me rescue her then you have a better chance at mating her."

Sesshomaru scoffed at his fathers words.

"If you do this Sesshomaru, I will step down as ruler as soon as you are mated to the Eastern lords oldest daughter. His youngest has been captured by the North which is their enemy. If you accept. We'll leave immediately." Inutaisho said.

Sesshomaru smirked. This will be entertaining. He would get to kill a few dragons. Sesshomaru nodded his head at his father then stood. They walked out of the door, then out of the castle. They ran towards the smell of dragon demons and the Eastern priestess.

A/N: Well this is my new story! Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Damsels in distress

I own nothing

Kagome and Sango were still traveling with the dragon demons. The dragon demons of the North had called in some of their own clan to help take the girls to the North. Now there were fifteen of them and they were walking all around Kagome and Sango as they walked down the trail to the North.

Kagome wore a red kimono with a white sash. Sango had on a purple kimono with a light green sash. Kagome always made sure Sango looked nice.

The dragon demons stopped and all faced Sango and Kagome. Kagome looked to the baka that had their weapons. She was pissed.

The leader stepped closer to Kagome. So did the other dragons surrounding Kagome and Sango. Sango got back to back with Kagome.

"We may not be able to find pleasure with you young Eastern princess. But we can with your servant." The leader said.

Sango gasped in fear. She was a virgin. She didn't want these dragons to ruin that. She could not protect herself or her best friend that well without Hiraikotsu.

Kagome clenched her fist in anger. She looked to the leader. Her aura pulsed around her.

"You won't touch Sango." Kagome said bitterly.

Just then both Kagome and Sango felt two strong auras in the trees behind them and the dragons. They were being watched. The dragons didn't notice. Kagome looked at Sango. They didn't recognize the auras. They looked straight ahead again.

One of the dragons laughed. "You don't scare me missy!" The dragon yelled as he stepped forward and grabbed Sango by her arm and threw her to the ground.

Kagome went into action. She pulled a dagger that the dragons didn't take from her, because it was hidden in her kimono. She then stabbed the dragon demon in the throat. He fell to the ground bleeding out. He died minutes later.

Kagome looked to the one holding their weapons. Then looked to Sango. She helped her up. Sango nodded as they went back to back once again.

Kagome still held her dagger. But then she handed it to Sango. An expert knife thrower.

Sango took the blade from Kagome while she stared at her target.

The one with their weapons.

Sango made her move. She slung the blade overhanded. The dagger was thrown. Hitting Sango's target in the eye socket. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Sango and Kagome's weapons were dropped. Sango ran towards their weapons. She jumped for Hiraikotsu.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. That was Sango's warning that ment Hiraikotsu was about to be thrown. Kagome jumped to the ground on her belly. The dragons had Kagome surrounded so it was her only option.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she was on one knee. The boomerang was sent flying. It killed six dragons by cutting them in half.

Seven more to go.

Sango grabbed Kagome's dagger from the dead dragons eye socket. She put the knife in her kimono.

Sango caught Hiraikotsu and grabbed Kagome's bow and arrows. She ran towards her friend that still laid on her belly.

The leader spit acid at Sango. She jumped towards Kagome on the ground. Sango dodged the attack. She was on her belly beside Kagome.

"Here is your bow and arrows Kagome." Sango said. Kagome never liked for Sango to use honorifics.

Kagome then flipped on her back. Bow and arrows in hand. Kagome drew an arrow back and released it. Hitting a dragon on her right. She may not be able to purify the dragons. But her arrowheads are made with the strongest type of rock. They can break through any surface.

Kagome's victim fell to the ground dead. A arrow was through his scull.

Six left.

Kagome and Sango stood back up. Kagome got her bow ready for the next idiot that would dare make a move towards her.

Sango got Hiraikotsu over her shoulder. Three came at her at once.

"Hiraikotsu!" She yelled. She really wished she brought Kilala.

She cut three dragons in half.

Three to go including the leader.

The leader was baffled. He didn't think these Human females were going to be trouble. He thought they would be actual damsels in distress. At least that's what his Lord told him. The Northern Lord was wrong.

The leader ran at Kagome who was caught off guard by checking on Sango. The leader tackled Kagome to the ground. Her weapon was knocked three feet from her.

Just out of reach.

Sango was dealing with the other two. They were to quick for her as they dodged the Hiraikotsu every time Sango threw it.

The leader straddled Kagome's hips. He grabbed both of her wrist in one of his hands to restrain her. His other hand had acid dripping from it. He was about to kill Kagome when he was run through with a sword with a large blade. Blood splattered across Kagome's upper half. The dragon was thrown off of her.

Sango was about to throw her Hiraikotsu again when a green acid whip came out of nowhere and slayed both dragons quickly. Sango watched the whip return back to its owner. She got in a defensive stance. She saw a dog demon.

He had a white shirt and white pants with red flowers engraved on his shoulder. He also had a yellow and blue sash to hold it all together. He had silver hair, which was down. He had a boa over his shoulder. And silver armor. He had two magenta stripes one on each cheek, a cresent moon on his forehead, and amber eyes.

He was beautiful in Sango's opinion. But she only wanted to marry a human. She didn't care for demons.

Kagome looked up at the one who saved her. He had one magenta stripe on each cheek. He also has a crescent moon on his forehead.

He is the Western ruler! Kagome gasped. She crawled backwards slowly. Inutaisho didn't make a move of advance. He stood there. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow then stood. Kagome looked behind her briefly and saw Sango with her back to her. There was another Western dog demon facing Sango.

Kagome looked back at inutaisho. She had her bow and arrow ready to fire.

The demon in front of her had a white top and pants. He had silver armor that laid over his shoulders. He had a two tailed boa almost reaching the ground. It was hanging from his shoulders. He had his hair in a high ponytail and amber eyes.

He looked like a true warrior.

"We mean you no harm princess." Inutaisho said to Kagome as he lifted his hands showing he actually ment no harm. Sango was ready to throw Hiraikotsu if needed.

When the princess turned around to check on her maid Sesshomaru didn't see a fragile human. From what him and his father just witnessed. The girls fought so they could kill the dragons quickly. Then face him and his Father, because they sensed their auras. The princess was very cautious.

Was the older princess like this one? If so, he might consider mating the elder of the two. But this girl in front of father spiked his interest.

He would have to understand her better.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked.

"Were here to save you and your hand maiden." Inutaisho said.

"I don't believe you. The Western family has never been close allies with the East." Kagome said.

Inutaisho nodded. "What can you possibly gain?" She asked.

"We have an arrangement with your father." Inutaisho said.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "It's Kikyo isn't it?" She asked.

"I have offered my eldest behind you." Inutaisho said. Kagome looked behind her. She looked at the dog demon in front of Sango. Why does everyone prefer Kikyo?

'Go figure.' Kagome thought. She lowered her weapon.

"Very well. Take me and Sango back to father." Kagome said.

A/N: Please let me know what you all think of this chapter. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Lost brothers

I own nothing

"Very well, take me and Sango back to father." Kagome said. She looked down at the ground at her right side. She was thinking of her older brother Souta. He was older than kikyo.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru started walking towards the Eastern castle.

"Come on Kagome." Sango said.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts. She turned and walked with Sango. They followed the demons.

"You were thinking of him again wasn't you?" Sango asked Kagome. Inutaisho turned his head to look back at them with the corner of his eye. He looked straight ahead once again.

'Who is the male the slayer was referring to?' Inutaisho wondered to himself.

"We will set up camp when I find a suitable place. We will continue toward the Eastern castle tomorrow. Night is falling on us quickly." Inutaisho said as he continued to walk.

"Alright milord." Sango said.

"My name is Inutaisho. This is my son Sesshomaru. You will not use lord in our names. You both are our equal. Even of one of you is a servant." Inutaisho said as he stopped to look at the girls. Sesshomaru stopped to look back as well.

"Alright." Sango said. Kagome was still thinking of her brother. But she was mostly paying attention.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru turned and started walking again. The girls followed.

Souta, Kagome and Kikyo's brother is the reason the North and East are enemies.

Kagome missed her brother dearly. He was captured by the North two years ago. Kagome was his favorite over Kikyo. It was like the same situation with sango. Her brother was captured by the North to last year. Kohaku was younger than Sango by four years.

That bastard Lord Naraku. The dragon leader of the North.

If Souta was still around. He would not let their father treat Kagome like that. It was then she looked to her left wrist. There was a green jagged line that was the color of dragon acid. Like a neon green. It started where her hand met her wrist. It ended eight inches up her wrist. It almost reached the bend of her elbow.

It was a curse that the Northern Lord Naraku gave her. Kagome was there when souta was taken. She tried to use her priestess powers against Naraku at an attempt to save Souta. But Naraku cursed her so that every time she uses her priestess powers the green line of naraku's acid goes up her arm. But when it reaches her heart, she'll die.

It doesn't hurt bad. But it does effect her. Each time she uses her power it goes up at most one inch. Sango was the only one who knew of the curse. Most of the time Kagome wears a long sleeve kimono to hide it.

And of course the one day she doesn't wear a long sleeve kimono, she and Sango get captured.

She could not let the demons in front of her see it. She pressed her wrist into her side so they would not see. But she still light swung her arms as if she was walking normally.

After an hour of walking Inutaisho spoke.

"We will set up camp here. For your own privacy I will make two camp fires. One for the both of you. Another for me and my son." He said. Kagome nodded.

They were in a clearing that was fifty foot large. It was in the shape of a circle. Inutaisho made both fires. One on each end. The girls were sitting next to the fire. Each leaning against a tree as they sat.

Sango looked to Kagome. "Why was you thinking of Souta earlier?" Sango asked.

They thought that the dog demons across the clearing couldn't hear them. Boy were they wrong.

"If he was here, we would have never been captured in the first place. But if I was stronger back then like I am now. I feel like I could've saved him. I wouldn't care if I had died trying. He was my best friend just like you are. Now I am cursed for my failure." Kagome said. She started to tear up.

Sango hugged her best friend as Kagome weeped on Sango's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault Kagome. Souta wouldn't want you to cry. We don't even know if our brothers are dead." Sango said.

The demons on the other end of camp listened to the females. When Inutaisho heard the slayer ask Kagome about a male named Souta he turned his head and looked in their direction.

'Who was souta to Kagome? The girl seems as though she has had a rough past.' Inutaisho thought to himself. But he wasn't sure.

He then heard Kagome said something about a curse. Inutaisho looked to Sesshomaru who had his brow raised in question.

Then he learned that the females had lost their brothers to Naraku.

Naraku was no ally. But he wasn't an enemy either. He was neutral. But the more the girls talked about Naraku the more Inutaisho disliked the dragon.

Inutaisho looked to Sesshomaru. "Go find food for them. They need food." Sesshomaru nodded as he stood. He walked into the now dark woods.

He came back minutes later with a buck over his shoulder. He walked over the the girls. He dropped the fourteen pointer next to the fire.

Kagome and Sango were now sitting against a tree once again.

"If you can't cook it let us know." Sesshomaru said. He told them that in case they were used to there meals being cooked for them.

Kagome looked at him with her eyes widened. She had never heard him speak before. But his voice was calm and soothing. She locked eyes with Sesshomaru.

Moments later, neither looked away. They just stared at each other in silence. Sango spoke so Kagome didn't continue to look like a love struck girl.

"Uh we're fine thank you though uh Lord Sesshomaru." She said.

Sesshomaru broke eye contact with Kagome. He looked at the slayer.

"Hm, we leave at dawn." Sesshomaru said with a nod as he turned and walked back to his father.

Kagome blinked. Sango looked at her. "Why did you look at him like that Kagome? He's in an arranged marriage with your sister." Sango said.

Kagome blushed as she watched Sesshomaru sit at the fire across the clearing. "I don't know." She said.

After an hour the girls ate then went to sleep. The girls will be home tomorrow.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he liked the idea of that though. The way the girl looked at him when she spoke. It made his beast seem content. Why? He looked into her eyes and he was lost. He wasn't sure if he liked that feeling either. This girl hasn't stopped shocking him since he's met her earlier that day.

The girl is very intriguing. He liked that about her.

A/N: This is my favorite story that I have written. Please let me know what you all think of it so far! Reviews are my fuel!


	4. Chapter 4: A painful curse

I own nothing.

Kagome was one of the first to wake up. She sat up and looked around. Sango was on her left. She was laying on her back asleep. Inutaisho was asleep or relaxing she couldn't tell. His eyes were closed. She looked at Sesshomaru and he was awake. He was looking in her direction. But everyone was still in the same place as they were last night. The girls at one camp site and the boys at the other.

Kagome stood. She walked over to Sesshomaru who was across the clearing.

"I uh, is it okay if me and Sango bathe before we leave?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru. He nodded.

"Do as you please." He said. When she didn't walk away he looked at her again. "Can you point us toward a spring or something?" She asked. He nodded. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree he was sitting against. It took him mere seconds to respond as he expanded his senses outward to find a hot spring.

"There's a hot spring a fourth of a mile East. We'll be able to tell if harm is nearby. Take your weapons." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded.

Kagome ran back to sango to wake her up. Minutes later. The girls were headed towards the hot springs with their weapons over their shoulders.

After minutes of walking the girls had entered the spring. It was in a clearing and they were relaxed in the spring. Their weapons were next to their clothes. They still thought the dog demons could not hear them.

"So what do you think of the dogs?" Sango asked Kagome as they sat in the springs naked.

Kagome looked as if she was thinking for a moment. "I admire Sesshomaru. But I can not see him as anything right now due to Kikyo. Everyone always thinks she better anyways. And soon. She will have him believing it too. When they meet." Kagome said.

Sango's anger flared. She stood while she was still in the spring. The water was at her waist. She faced kagome.

"Your better then that bitch! She been with how many guys? Alot! You are still a virgin Kagome! Your not some whore. And just because your father and kikyo treat you like shit does not mean that they are your only family! Im here for you to Kagome! And if you have feelings for Sesshomaru even if you just met him you should try to admit them to him! Don't let your sister hold you back!" Sango said as she turned and sat back down on the rock next to Kagome.

Kagome was baffled. Sango had never yelled at her like that before. "I don't know what to say." Kagome said.

Sango looked at Kagome. "Just say thank you when you finally realize your better than her." Sango said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Alright well sango im getting out." Kagome said as she got out and dried off. Kagome had her under kimono on when she was suddenly surrounded by dragon demons. There was eight of them. Kagome got in a defensive stance. She couldn't bend down to get her arrows.

She turned towards an opening in the clearing and Naraku stepped out.

"You!" Kagome yelled as she ran at Naraku. She dodged each acid ball the dragons spit at her. When she got to him she swung her left fist. Naraku caught it. Kagome realized her mistake and tried to pull back. But just then Naraku shot his acid into her hand. The acid line in her arm went further up. She screamed in pain. The acid line now stopped mid bicep. Kagome fell to her knees as Naraku let her go.

Sango still sat in the spring naked. Surrounded by dragon demons.

Kagome fell on her back the pain was excruciating. "We've been over this once Kagome. You can not harm me. Do you remember the last time you tried to? That mark of acid up your arm is a result of your defiance. And you even lost your brother due to your foolishness."

Kagome screamed In pain again as she gripped her upper left arm. "Kagome!" Sango reached for hiraikotsu and threw it. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled. She got three of the dragons in one swing. She caught Hiraikotsu. She sunk back in the water.

Just then Sesshomaru and Inutaisho came into the clearing.

Sesshomaru killed the remaining five with his acid whip.

Inutaisho shoved sounga through Naraku. But in the end Naraku was just a puppet. Inutaisho sheathed sounga. As he watched Naraku turn to dust. He really didn't like that asshole.

Inutaisho then turned and ran to Kagome. She was still griping her arm as she screamed in pain.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome. "Slayer, get your clothes on quickly." Sesshomaru said without looking at sango. He was giving her privacy as he kneeled down next to Kagome and his father.

Sango did as she was told. When she was done she grabbed hers and Kagome's weapons and went to where Kagome laid. Sango had Kagome's outer kimono over her shoulder.

Inutaisho looked down at Kagome's arm. She had a acid line that went up her arm to mid bicep. Kagome looked at him as if begging him to take the pain away. He looked to Sango.

"How often does she hurt like this?" Inutaisho asked.

"It was a curse Naraku gave her. Every time she uses her priestess powers the line goes further up until it reaches her heart. When that happens the acid will burn at her heart until she's dead." Sango said the worry clear in her voice.

Kagome was Sango's best friend. If she lost Kagome she'd have no one.

Inutaisho nodded. "I will try to help her." He said. He grabbed Kagome's wrist and brought it to his mouth. He inserted one of his fangs into her wrist where the acid line started. He sucked out some of the acid. Kagome screamed even more.

"Father stop!" Sesshomaru said. Inutaisho ignored Sesshomaru. The line on Kagome's arm slowly went back down. It stopped at the bend of her elbow. Inutaisho retracked his fangs. He could not suck out anymore. Kagome passed out due to the pain.

Inutaisho looked to Sango and Sesshomaru. "I could not get anymore out. Naraku has cursed this girl with a tragic death." He said.

A/N: Please let me know what you all think. Reviews are my fuel!


	5. Chapter 5: The West

I own nothing

Inutaisho stood. Kagome was still passed out on the ground.

"Slayer, there is a medicine we can give Kagome. But it is originally for demons. It may be a helpful pain relief so she won't hurt from this wound anymore. But the curse could still hurt her in time. Also I have something for you at my castle. If you agree. Sesshomaru will stay here to protect her." Inutaisho said. Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru who nodded his head in agreement.

"Me? But I don't even know you." Sango said. Inutaisho nodded. "But I know someone who knows you." He said. Sango looked back at Kagome. Sango looked at Inutaisho.

'Who could possibly know me from the West?' Sango asked herself in her head.

She nodded. "Alright but we must hurry. I want to be here when Kagome wakes up." She said. "As you wish." He said.

Inutaisho walked over to Sango and stood beside her. Sango felt her feet lift off the ground as a cloud formed underneath her. "Hold on." Inutaisho said. His cloud got higher up in the air. He then sped off towards the Western castle. Sango wrapped her arm around inutaisho's.

After two hours of flying, they made it to the castle. They landed in the castle courtyard. A monk walked up to Sango. He had a purplish robe and black hair that was in a small ponytail. Sango thought he was handsome until he spoke.

The monk took her hands in his. "Will you bare my child?" The monk said. Sango punched Miroku in the head. "You perv!" She yelled. The monk fell on his back. Inutaisho chuckled.

He stood. "That's enough out of you Miroku. This is the legendary demon slayer Sango of the East. You will respect her." Inutaisho said. Miroku nodded. "Yes milord. I assume she is here for her gift?" The monk said. Inutaisho nodded.

"Please get some medicine from the healer that can heal the pain from dragon acid." He said. Miroku bowed then rose again. He looked at sango then turned around and walked off to do as he was told.

Minutes later he heard Miroku step out of the castle with the one that knew Sango. Inutaisho looked in their direction. Then he looked to sango. Her eyes widened.

"Kohaku?!"

The boy looked in Sango's direction. "Sango!" Kohaku yelled as he ran towards his sister. Sango hugged kohaku when she got to him. Inutaisho walked up.

"How did you find him?" Sango asked as she looked at Inutaisho as she still hugged her younger brother. "You want honesty?" He asked her. Sango nodded.

"Naraku was selling slaves. The boy looked to young to be there so I bought him. The rest of the slaves Naraku had were either dead or near dead because he had beaten them." Inutaisho said.

Kohaku looked at sango. "I saw Souta." He said. Sango gasped. "Is he still alive?!" Sango asked. "When I first got there he kept asking how Kagome was. But soon after he started giving up. I haven't seen him in months. I was bought six months ago." Kohaku said. Sango started tearing up.

Sango pulled back from kohaku. "That's awful. You can't tell Kagome yet okay?" Sango asked. Kohaku nodded. Inutaisho was ready to leave. Miroku handed him the medicine.

"The boy will stay with me until the Eastern Lord agrees he can stay with you." Inutaisho said.

Sango looked at Inutaisho with horror in her eyes. "No! Please let him stay with you! If he comes with me lord cho would beat him to. He would be better off in your hands. Now that I know he's alive I have to keep him safe!" Sango said. Inutaisho agreed.

'I don't know if dealing with the East is such a good choice. They way Sango and Kagome speak of them its just horrible. But Kagome is so kind hearted even if she is a spitfire. Maybe she would be best for Sesshomaru. I will make my final decision soon enough.' Inutaisho thought to himself.

Sesshomaru watched his father and the slayer fly off. When they were out of sight he looked down at Kagome who was still passed out. He bent down and lifted her in his arms bridal style. He walked back to their original camp. He laid Kagome down next to a tree. He started a fire and then sat against the tree closest to Kagome. She was laying on his right.

When he got comfortable he looked at Kagome. She was beautiful. Even for a human. When he sensed danger at the hot spring he was already on his way, when he heard her talk to the slayer about him. And how she could possibly have feelings for him.

He was almost excited. But she was right. He was due to mate her sister.

He had met many humans. But none like this beautiful one beside him.

Just then he saw her stir. She opened her eyes. She locked eyes with Sesshomaru.

"I uh, where is everyone?" She asked as she sat up. Sesshomaru broke eye contact with her to look at her lips as she spoke. Her teeth was even perfect for a human. He remembered her question.

"They are in West. They are retrieving pain medication for your wound. Does it still hurt?" He asked she nodded as she looked down at it. She looked back at Sesshomaru. She moved so she sat against the same tree he did. He looked at her.

She had her hands in her lap and was looking to them as the were clasped together. "My brother always told me that each day was a gift and not a given right. To leave no stone unturned and to leave your fears behind. But that was before I was cursed and he was taken. I can't help but worry when my last day would be." Kagome said as she leaned her head on Sesshomaru's right shoulder.

He looked at her with widened eyes as she leaned on his shoulder. But then he relaxed. "My father used to say something like that. It was that we only lived once and to make the best of it. But now I have to be in an arranged mating and that will take up most of my life anyways. Because when demons mate a human the humans life span expands to a demons."

"Well at least we can still be friends. Cause you'll be family and all." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded. But he wasn't sure if he wanted her only as a friend.

A/N: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Lord Cho's temper

I own nothing

Before Sango and Inutaisho left on his cloud to go back to Kagome and Sesshomaru. He told his maids to get Sango and Kagome a kimono. He got a long sleeve kimono that was blue and had a white sash for Kagome. And a short sleeve pink kimono with a red sash for Sango. They were on their way back. They would see Sesshomaru and Kagome soon.

Naraku was walking through the dungeon area of his castle. He was pissed that his men did not capture Kagome and Sango. But it was merely a test to see how powerful the girls were. But he now knew.

He was walking to an isolation cell. The one that held his most valuable prisoner. The cell was completely covered in concrete. But it had tiny holes in the walls due to the age of the castle. The door had a small window in the top that had five thin bars so Naraku could look in. When he got to the door. He unlocked it and walked in.

There against the opposite wall. Ten feet from him was Souta. His arms restrained outward. But they were barely above his head. His long black hair was in his face. His hair went at least to his mid back. It was matted. He was skinny, but you could tell he was very tall for a human. He was on his knees looking at the ground. Naraku chuckled at how weak Souta looked.

"I saw your youngest sister today." Naraku said.

Souta gasped and rose his head to look at Naraku. "Please, tell me how she is." Souta begged.

Naraku chuckled again. "I might have killed her with her curse that she got the day I took you. The result of that is the East had no heir. But now he intends on making Kikyo the ruler. Kagome is treated like the filth she is. All because your gone. Its your fault Kagome's life is so terrible." Naraku said. Souta fought against his chains.

"You beast in human form. When I get out of these chains. Your dead bastard!" Souta yelled.

Naraku chuckled. "You will never escape." Naraku said as his hand started to glow green. A ball about the size of his fist shot out and hit Souta in the shoulder. Souta screamed in pain. Naraku turned and walked out. He locked the door behind him. He heard Souta's grunts of pain. He couldn't wait to run into Kagome again.

Kagome had fell asleep against Sesshomaru's shoulder. He looked down at the girl. She looked like she was in pain. He then noticed her wound was bleeding again at her wrist where his father inserted his fang. He smelled the blood. He ripped off a thin strip of his sleeve. He had plenty more at home. He tied the small sash around her wrist. It was secure, but not to tight.

He sat there for a few minutes. He smelled the air. His father was close. He looked at Kagome.

"Kagome," He whispered. She opened her eyes and stretched her arms outward then relaxed again.

She looked at Sesshomaru. "What is it?" She asked.

"Father is close." Sesshomaru said. Kagome stood. Her arm still hurt though. She tensed up. Sesshomaru stood as well.

Kagome felt something weird on her wrist. She looked at it. "Did you bind my wrist?" She asked Sesshomaru. He nodded.

"It was bleeding. I needed to get it to stop." Sesshomaru said. He stood right next to Kagome.

"Th-thank you." She said as if she was shocked.

Sesshomaru looked towards the sky. Father and Sango were currently landing on the other side of the clearing. Sango ran at full speed to Kagome. She hugged her when she got to her.

"Your okay!" Sango said. She was tearing up.

"Of course I'm okay crazy." Kagome said with a laugh. A tear ran down Sango's cheek.

"Kagome..." Sango said. Kagome pulled back from their hug to look at Sango.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, Kohaku is alive." Sango said. Kagome gasped. She hugged Sango. "I'm so happy for you Sango. I'm so glad we get to see him again." Kagome said as tears ran down her face. But in the back of her mind she wanted to know about Souta. To know if he was safe.

"Kohaku has been in the West the last six months. He's okay." Sango said as she pulled back. Kagome smiled. "I'm so happy." Kagome said as she wiped her tears of happiness away.

Inutaisho stepped forward.

"Please sit Kagome. I have an ointment that can help with the pain." He said. Kagome sat down against the nearest tree. Her legs stretched out and her hands in her lap. Inutaisho kneeled on her left.

"Please lift your arm Kagome." He said kindly. She lifted her left arm.

He cut the binding with his claw careful to not cut her. He opened the container and dipped his clawed finger in. His left hand held Kagome's arm up. While the other ran the ointment along the line of acid until it stopped at the bend of her elbow. The pain instantly diminished.

"Thank you." Kagome said. Inutaisho nodded.

Inutaisho stood. "I assume you both are hungry. So while me and my son get breakfast for you. You should change into the attire the slayer has with her. We will return. Let's go son." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru nodded. They walked off in the woods. When they were out of sight the girls changed. Sango and Kagome sat near the old camp sight.

"Do you know if Souta is okay?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked at Kagome. "Kohaku didn't say anything about him. I'm sure he's okay Kagome." Sango said. She had to lie to Kagome so she could protect her from anymore pain.

Two hours later the girls ate and were ready to go back home. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru walked behind the girls. They knew where they were going. The Eastern castle gates came into view.

Kagome and Sango had their weapons over their shoulders. They were not excited to be back. When the four made it to the gate. Hojo, one of the solders noticed Kagome.

"Lady Kagome has returned safely. Open the gates!" He yelled. The servants did as they were told. Kagome stopped and waited for the gates to open. She sighed.

Sango looked at Kagome. "Let's hope your father isn't in a bad mood today." Sango said. Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

The gates opened and Kagome walked in with Sango at her side and the dog demons behind them.

Kagome noticed Hojo bowing as they walked passed him. When they passed Hojo caught up to Kagome.

"Milady, I hope that you have considered my offer to be your husband." He said as he looked at Kagome. Kagome looked at him.

"Hojo, you have always been there for me. Your a good friend. But I can't marry you." She said. Hojo nodded.

"Its okay milady. I understand." He said as he bowed and ran off. He had other duties to attend to.

It took all of Sesshomaru not to growl at the one that spoke to Kagome. She would not mate that pathetic human. He would not allow it.

Just then Lord Cho stepped out of the castle with Kikyo following behind. Sango looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, Kikyhoe is coming with your father." Sango said with a laugh. Kagome looked up with a gasp. She stopped walking as did the other three. If Kagome knew she wasn't about to get punished, she'd laugh at what Sango said. But that wasn't the case.

"Sango, go stand next to Inutaisho and Sesshomaru." Kagome said. Sango did as she was told.

Lord Cho marched straight up to Kagome. He back handed Kagome across the face. She was knocked to the ground.

Sesshomaru stepped forward with a growl when he saw this. His father stopped him by grabbing his upper arm. Luckily Lord Cho didn't see or hear that occurrence.

"Don't interfere Sesshomaru." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru did not reply.

Sango was crying. She hated when Kagome was beat. Cho looked down at Kagome and Kikyo looked down at her to with a malice smirk. Kagome sat up, but did not stand.

"You foolish girl! You get captured by the north like an idiot and had to get rescued. Your an embarrassment. If your mother didn't leave us she would say the same thing." Cho said to Kagome.

Kagome stood. Her wrist was bleeding again because she hit the ground.

"Your lucky I don't kill you here! Your a waste of air. Naraku should've took you himself. Just so I wouldn't have to put up with you anymore!" Cho yelled. Kagome let out a sob. She ran off to the left. She was running towards the garden. Sango chased after her. Lord cho looked to Inutaisho.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. That girl is foolish. But I thank you for carrying out you end of the deal." Lord cho said to Inutaisho.

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes. "Now I expect you to fulfill yours." He said. Cho nodded. Kikyo walked to Sesshomaru. Their chest were now inches apart.

"You are pretty sexy for a dog. Maybe I can show you my Chambers here in a few minutes." Kikyo said as she laid her hand on Sesshomarus shoulder. Sesshomaru smelled her arousal thick in the air. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Sesshomaru stepped back and looked to his father.

"Father, are you sure you were not intoxicated when you made this arrangement?" Sesshomaru asked his father.

"I must have been." Inutaisho said to Sesshomaru. Inutaisho then turned to Cho. "I will not have my son mate some tramp. Goodbye." Inutaisho said as he and Sesshomaru turned and walked towards the garden.

Lord Cho drew his sword. "You stupid dog." He said. Inutaisho stopped and turned around. "Do you really wish to battle here and now?" He asked. Lord Cho glared at Inutaisho.

Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru. He nodded his head toward the garden. Sesshomaru walked off to Kagome.

A/N: I used Kikyhoe from a guest review. I found it to be quite funny. Please review it's my fuel!


	7. Chapter 7: Two years ago

I own nothing.

Kagome's face felt like someone threw her into the castle wall. She ran to the garden and collapsed on her knees. She cried into her hands. Why did things have to be so complicated? She just wanted to be happy. Why did Kikyo and her father have to take that from her?

Kagome felt a hand touch her shoulder from behind. Kagome didn't look. She knew if they wanted to harm her they would have. She didn't care. She just wanted to cry.

She wished her mother was here. Her mother didn't leave on purpose. Souta helped her escape and so did Kagome. Their mother was treated awfully by their father. Kagome had a feeling that he knew that it was her and Souta. And that's why Lord Cho didn't care about Kagome. Because Souta was captured by Naraku and therefore was punished in his own way. But Kagome was not. So now Lord Cho beats Kagome because he knew what Kagome had done.

Thats all Kagome could think about while she cried was Souta.

~Kagome's flashback. Two years ago.~

Souta and Kagome sat in a meadow. They were side by side.

Souta was tall with long black hair. He had it in a braid. He had a brown long sleeve shirt with black pants and he had black boots. The sword on The left hip was called Hakai. It ment destruction in Japanese.

Souta turned his head to look at Kagome.

"I know father treats us differently than he does Kikyo. But we must not let it bring us down. Remember, we helped mother escape. She is safe in the South with Lord Koga." Souta said with a smile. Kagome smiled back.

"I'm okay as long as your there for me brother. You and Sango are all I have." Kagome said with a smile. Souta smiled back.

The two sat there for an hour watching the clouds pass over head. Just then Kagome and Souta looked at each other as if something was wrong. They both quickly stood. They sensed an evil and powerful aura coming their way. Kagome drew back an arrow. Souta drew his sword.

Then at least twenty Northern dragon solders ran into the clearing. They surrounded the monk and the miko. Kagome looked around. They were drastically out numbered. Souta looked around as well.

"The East is not at war with the North. I assume Lord Naraku would like to keep it that way." Souta said. Kagome didn't speak.

Naraku stepped out of the forest and into the clearing. He had dark purple pants and a dark purple shirt. He had no armor which was odd for someone use to battle. His hair was long and black as night. He had a sword on his left hip. But it was his eyes that got Kagome's attention. They were a piercing red. You could tell he was evil without even sensing his evil aura. He was dangerous.

"Oh but I do. If I kill you Prince Souta then the East will have no heir. Which also means I can wage war on your father and take over that land after i kill him. It will be beneficial to me." Naraku said.

Souta narrowed his eyes on Naraku. "That won't happen!" Souta yelled as he ran at Naraku.

Souta drew his sword. So did Naraku. He and Souta clashed blades.

Kagome noticed the dragons started to run at her. She shot one arrow but realized they could not be purified. One dragon got close to Kagome and cut her in the right shoulder with its claws. She stepped back a few steps. She winced in pain. She drew another arrow and shot. She hit her target in the forehead, killing it instantly. She realized her arrows would suffice.

She went on like this for an hour. But all stopped when Souta hit the ground in defeat. He was on his back. Kagome noticed and ran to her brother.

Naraku was left along with ten dragons. Kagome didn't care if she was killed. She had to check on Souta. To make sure her best friend and brother was not dead.

When she got to him he had cuts from head to toe. He had already passed out from blood loss. "Souta wake up!" Kagome yelled. He did not. Kagome cried.

After a minute of crying the sadness diminished. Kagome looked up at Naraku with bitter anger and hatred in her eyes.

Naraku had his fair share of cuts to. But they were already healing.

She stood and formed her spiritual energy. She didn't even think about if it did no good or not and she shot it at Naraku. Naraku stood there like nothing happened. He then flashed to Kagome. He grabbed her left hand in his right one. Their palms together. Their fingers intertwined. Naraku sent a blast of acid into her hand. Therefore cursing Kagome.

Kagome blacked out. She woke up the next morning Souta and Naraku both were gone. Naraku's men were no where in sight.

~End of Kagome's flashback.~

Kagome was brought out of her memory with Sango kneeling in front of her. Kagome dropped her hands and let her head fall.

"Kagome." She heard Sango say. She shook Kagome's shoulders. Kagome did not respond.

Just then Sesshomaru walked up. Sango noticed and she stood and faced Sesshomaru.

"She's in some sort of trance. She won't listen to me. I don't know what to do." Sango said to Sesshomaru.

"Move." Was all he said. Sango did as she was told. She knew Sesshomaru wasn't being rude. It was just how he was.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and kneeled in front of Kagome. She was not crying anymore. But her head was down. Her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said calmly. Kagome did not respond.

Sesshomaru raised his clawed finger to place it under Kagome's chin. He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. She still looked down.

"Kagome," he said a second time. She finally looked up at him.

She launched herself at him as she gave out a sob. She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru.

"I'm so sorry that I wasted your time to rescue me." Kagome cried. Sesshomaru just sat there in shock that the girl was hugging him. He looked at Sango. Who was beside Kagome. She had worry in her eyes.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. He then wrapped his arms around her.

"You did not waste my time Kagome. It was an honor to meet you. It is an honor to call you a friend." Sesshomaru said.

Inutaisho looked at Lord Cho who had his sword drawn.

"I do not wish to be at war with the East. It would look bad because I am known to want peace among humans and demons. So I will not take part in a useless battle. I will take my son and we will leave." Inutaisho said. Lord Cho took a deep breath. Cho calmed down. He sheathed his sword.

"Very well." He said. Inutaisho nodded and walked off to the garden. When he got there he noticed Sesshomaru was kneeling on the ground hugging Kagome. This shocked him because Sesshomaru was not much of one to show emotion. He walked over to Sesshomaru.

"We are leaving." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru nodded.

Sesshomaru hugged Kagome tighter. But not enough to hurt her. She had finally stopped crying.

"I'll be back for you." Sesshomaru whispered in Kagome's ear. Both Sango and Inutaisho heard it too.


	8. Chapter 8: Midoriko

I own nothing

Kagome and Sango hugged both Inutaisho and Sesshomaru and said goodbye.

An hour later Sango and Kagome were both in Kagome's chamber. Sango was in a chair near the window with Kilala on her lap and Kagome was on her bed. Kagome had a bruise forming on the right side of her face. Luckily Sesshomaru or Inutaisho didn't see it when they were here.

"What am I gonna do? I can't leave with Sesshomaru. Kikyo and father will try their damnedest to not allow me to leave with him." Kagome said mainly to herself.

Sango looked at Kagome as she was petting Kilala, her cat. "Do you remember when I first came here? I was ten and Kohaku was six. We became best friends instantly. Your mother is like a mother to me. My village was slain by mindless packs of demons. Me and kohaku was in the Meadows so we was not there. But your mother found us. And she cared for us until she went to the south But if you'll remember Kagome, your mother always said what was worth the price was always worth the fight." Sango said.

Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru was worth it to her. She had to fight to leave this place. She would go South to see her mother. Even if Koga had a huge crush on her. But he was to arrogant for Kagome.

Then she thought of Souta.

"When me and you both escape from here. The first thing we are doing is visiting my mother. You may not like the second thing though." Kagome said. Sango raised a questioning brow.

"What would that be?" Sango asked.

"It took this long to feel like I was strong. Sesshomaru made me feel strong today. When father walked up to me I didn't flinch. But after I was hit it almost broke me. Because it embarrassed me. But now I have the strength to do something I have been trying to do for two years." Kagome paused and she looked at Sango.

"I'm going to save Souta." Kagome said.

Sango stood. Kilala hopped off Sango's lap. "Kagome your crazy! You can't do it by yourself! You have no power against them!" Sango yelled.

Sango was right. All Kagome could use were her arrows that was it.

But Kagome could not let doubts cloud her jugdement. She would rescue him. Even if it cost her life.

Kagome stood. "Sango, I need to take a walk. Do not follow. I will be back." She said. Sango nodded.

Kagome walked out of her chamber door. Out of the castle and passed the castle gates. Kagome was in the woods. She sat in a field full of white lilies. It was her favorite spot. Her safe haven. She laid on her back. She fell asleep.

Kagome woke up with Naraku sitting close to her. He was about three yards from her. She sat up quickly. Naraku stood.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked as she stood.

Naraku chuckled. "I was seeing if I had finally killed you." He said.

"Well I'm still alive!" Kagome yelled.

Naraku nodded. "I see that." He said. Kagome glared at Naraku quietly. She couldn't sense his aura. So she assumed he was able to hide it. Kagome wanted to ask him something but she couldn't find the right words until they came out on their own.

"Why did you not take me and Souta two years ago? Why just him?" Kagome asked. Naraku looked down with an evil smirk.

Naraku looked back to Kagome. "I wanted you all to suffer. You was cursed and was also separated from your brother. Yet you still live in a hell house you call home, abused by your own blood. Souta is with me yet he thinks I killed you. That is enough torture for him. But Kikyo and your father have some torture coming their way as well." Naraku said.

Kagome let one tear roll down her face. She knew she shouldnt be crying for her father and Kikyo but she couldn't help it.

"The fact that you even care about them disgust me. No wonder people think you are so fragile. Your cry for the safety of your enemies." Naraku said.

Kagome ignored his comment.

"This goes way passed wanting land. What motives could you possibility have?" Kagome asked.

Naraku chuckled.

"Revenge." Was all he said.

"I don't understand." Kagome said.

"Midoriko was the most powerful priestess to ever exist. She was the only one who could kill us dragons with spiritual energy. She is your grandmother on your mothers side. And you Kagome are her reincarnation. Many thought Kikyo was. But your whole family knew it was you. One hundred and fifty years ago, I was mated to a dragon demoness named Mizuki. But your grandmother killed her. And now for as long as I live I will continue to harm all of Midoriko's descendants." Naraku paused.

His hands started to glow green. "But you must die first since you are her reincarnation!" Naraku yelled as he flashed to Kagome. He slashed her with his acid. She cried out in pain as she gripped her shoulder. Her aura flared.

That got Sango's attention.

Sesshomaru flew beside his father on his own cloud. It was the fastest way to fly without wasting any energy. Sesshomaru could not get Kagome out of his mind. He wanted to go back to her. To take her away from the jail she called home.

Sesshomaru stopped flying as did Inutaisho. They looked to the East. They could sense Kagome's aura and they were at the border of the East and West. They never knew Kagome could be this powerful. Something was not right. Sesshomaru flew back to Kagome at full speed. He didn't know if he was being overprotective. But even his beast was nagging him about something being wrong. And his beast doesn't worry much.

Both demons and Sango went straight to Kagome.

A/N: Please let me know I'm doing. Reviews are my fuel.


	9. Chapter 9: Freedom

I own nothing.

Kagome was facing Naraku. She gripped her right shoulder in pain as blood ran down her arm. She was bleeding through her long sleeve kimono.

She didn't have her bow and arrows. She didn't think to grab them. Fighting back would be hard.

Naraku smirked.

Kagome clenched her teeth in pain but she remained standing. She wouldn't fall. No matter how much her vision was going in and out. She was losing blood fast. But she would not show her weakness to her enemy.

Naraku's claws cut her deep. The acid seeping into her wound wasn't helping either.

Kagome looked at her left palm that just covered her wound. It was covered in blood.

Naraku chuckled. "You are pathetic. If you was to die here no one would notice or care." Naraku said. He was slowly breaking Kagome mentally. And he knew it.

Kagome dropped both hands to her sides. She looked down she started to tear up.

Kagome then remembered Sango. Then her thoughts went to other people that mattered to her. She thought of Sesshomaru, Souta, and her mother. Kagome looked up with a victorious smile. The one that says 'I proved you wrong or I beat you.' There would be people that cared if she would have died.

Kagome balled her bloodied hand into a fist. She would not break. She would fight Naraku to the death.

"Your wrong. I have people that care for me. You are just mad because you don't anymore! So you take your anger out on us! Your an asshole!" Kagome yelled.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at Kagome.

Her eyes widened "Such awful language for a lady. It seems you need to be taught a lesson on manners!" Naraku yelled as he ran at Kagome.

He punched her in the stomach. She was thrown back ten feet. She landed on her back. The breath was knocked out of her as she tried to breathe but was failing.

"Hiraikotsu!" Was the next thing everyone heard.

Sango's giant boomerang was spinning into the clearing. Leaving cut down trees in its wake. Naraku dodged Hiraikotsu as Sango ran into the clearing and caught her weapon.

The first thing Sango noticed was Kagome. She was laying on her back. Sango turned to Naraku. Anger flooding her aura.

"What have you done to Kagome?!" Sango asked bitterly. Naraku chuckled.

"I taught her a lesson. And you Sango are about to receive one as well." Naraku said as he sent acid at Sango using his hand. He slung his acid as if he was throwing knives.

Kagome acted quickly. She stood and ran towards Sango. She couldn't let her best friend get hurt.

Kagome pushed Sango out of the way. Kagome took the hit. It hit Kagome in her left side near her rib cage. She cried out as she fell to her knees. The pain was excruciating.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"S-sango." Kagome said as she collapsed on her belly. Kagome was still having trouble with breathing. Sango kneeled down next to her. She laid Hiraikotsu down to.

Kagome was lying down. Sango flipped her on her back. Kagome clenched her teeth in pain.

Naraku chuckled at the humans. They looked so pathetic to him.

"You idiot Kagome. Why did you do that?!" Sango asked.

Kagome looked up at sango. "B-Because your my best friend." She said.

Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu. She lifted it as she stood. She looked down at Kagome. Kagome winced in pain.

Naraku chuckled again.

"You will pay for that." Sango said as her brown eyes glared at Naraku.

Naraku smirked.

"Hiraikotsu!" She yelled as she threw her boomerang. Naraku didn't even try to dodge. Hiraikotsu cut Naraku in half. but before he hit the ground and before Sango could blink. Naraku's acid fell from his upper half to his bottom half and it attached him in making himself grow back.

He continued to stand. Sango gasped when she saw Naraku. It was like she never even cut him in half.

"You can't kill me. You are pathetic." Naraku said with a smirk.

Just then Sesshomaru came out of the sky. As soon as he landed he sent his acid whip at Naraku.

Sango took this distraction to throw Hiraikotsu again. Sesshomaru got out of the way. Naraku dodged. Sango caught Hiraikotsu. She realized she was no help so she turned to Kagome. Inutaisho was already at her side.

Inutaisho knew not to get in the battle between Sesshomaru and Naraku. Sesshomaru was pissed. Inutaisho looked at the wound on Kagome's left side. It wasn't bleeding near as bad as her shoulder.

He heard Sesshomaru and Naraku clashing blades. Sesshomaru had three swords on his left hip. Tensaiga the sword of healing, Tokijin, and Bakusaiga. Sesshomaru was currently using Tokijin.

Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru. Kagome was bleeding bad. "Sesshomaru! Wrap this battle up! Kagome is bleeding badly!" He roared. Sesshomaru didn't reply.

Sesshomaru didn't need to hear from his father that Kagome was bleeding. He could smell it.

"Dragon stike!" Sesshomaru yelled. A blue lighting like attack was sent a Naraku.

Sesshomaru's attack sent volts of electricity through Naraku. It hurt terribly.

Naraku was pushed back. But when the attack disbursed, Naraku ran at Sesshomaru. They clashed blades again. Sesshomaru swung his sword at Naraku. It cut him in the chest. He healed instantly. A green like glow was in the cut. Then it was no more.

Just then Kagome's aura flared a great deal. Naraku jumped back. Naraku raised his hand and disappeared into the cloud of acid that formed. Naraku was gone. Naraku was worried Kagome's spiritual energy would come out. The coward.

Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin. He turned to Kagome. She was still on the ground. His father lifted Kagome bridal style.

"I can carry her if you wish father." Sesshomaru said. Inutaisho nodded he handed Kagome to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took Kagome from his father. She was still awake and in pain.

"Go on Sesshomaru. Me and the slayer will catch up. Get her to a healer." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru nodded and formed his ball of light. He flew at full speed toward the Western castle. Flying in his orb of light was the quickest way to travel.

Inutaisho turned to Sango.

"Go to the castle and get your most important belongings. You and Kagome are coming with us to the West and soon the East will have to title you as missing just like they did with Souta." Inutaisho said. Sango nodded. She ran off to get clothes for her and Kagome and she also had to get Kilala.

Minutes later sango came back.

"Ready." Sango said. Kilala was on her shoulder. She had Hiraikotsu and a bag of clothes on her back. They would finally leave the Eastern castle. They were free for now.

It took thirty minutes for Sesshomaru to make it to the Western castle. He prayed that Kagome would live.

A/N: Reviews are my fuel! :)


	10. Chapter 10: We'll run

I own nothing

Kagura walked down the hall in Naraku's fortress. Her bare feet stepping on the cold ground. She was walking towards the dungeons. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. She was going to see Souta. It was night time. She would be unseen.

She was different then the dragons. She was a wind sorceress.

She had loved Souta since a month after he got here. He was human, yes. But he was still perfect in her opinion. She made it to the dungeon door. Luckily, Naraku was dumb enough to trust her with a key. She unlocked the door and walked in.

She couldn't escape. Naraku said that he would hunt her down if she tried.

She stepped foot in the door. She shut it behind her. She looked at Souta. He had his arms out and head down. He was still chained up.

"Souta," She said. Souta looked up. He smiled.

"Love, it has been a day or two. Where have you been?" He asked her. She smiled softly. She walked over an kneeled in front of him.

She placed her hand on the side of his cheek. "Naraku was gone. I had to watch the castle today and last night." Kagura said.

Souta nodded. He looked into Kagura's red eyes. He smiled. "Your so beautiful." He said. She blushed.

Souta was eighteen. He was sixteen when he was taken from the castle. Kagome was fourteen. The same age that Sango was at the time. He hadn't known Sango for very long.

Kagura is seventeen in human years. But once they mate, Souta will live to Kagura's life span.

Kagura leaned in. She kissed Souta. He kissed her back with just as much passion.

She remembered the first time she met Souta.

~Flashback two years ago~

Naraku walked out of the castle. He walked to the courtyard where Kagura was.

He stopped next to her. She was looking in the distance. He did as well.

"I have the Eastern heir. He is now my prisoner. You will look after him." Naraku paused as he handed her the key. She took it from him.

"You will keep your eye on the monk. Why don't you go introduce yourself?" Naraku asked. Kagura turned on her heel. She didn't respond, she just rolled her eyes at him. She just went to the dungeon.

Kagura was born a servant in this castle. Her parents served Onigumo, Naraku's father. And now she served him.

She walked towards the dungeon. She would see this new prisoner.

She unlocked it and opened the door. She walked in and shut the door behind her.

She looked at Souta. He had brown eyes with long black hair. He wore a brown shirt with black pants and boots. He was handsome for a human.

She was brought out of her thought when he spoke.

"Bitch, you will release me." Souta said as he struggled in his chains.

Kagura stood tall. She looked down. "No matter how much I want to I can't." She said. He looked down.

It went on like that for two months. Kagura would visit him almost ever night. They would talk about their lives. Souta always talked about Kagome and his mother. Kagura always talked about her life here and how she wished to be free. Kagura had fell for souta a month ago. She would allow him to stand. He was able to walk around. But his hands and ankles would always be chained up.

They had become best friends. Naraku didn't have to know. He told her to keep an eye on Souta. And she did a great job at it.

Kagura looked out of one of the small holes in the wall. It was night time.

She was caught off guard when someone grabbed her by her shoulder and spun her around. She was then slammed against the concrete wall. Souta leaned in and kissed her. She looked at Souta. Her eyes widened. Souta had his hands on her hips.

~Present time~

Kagura pulled back. "I'm so sorry you have to stay here. If I could free you I would." Kagura said.

Souta stared deep into Kagura's eyes. "Let's go. Get me out of here. We'll run. We'll get Kagome and Sango from the East and go South. We'll never look back."

Kagura gasped. Souta was right. Now would be the perfect time to run. Naraku was gone. It was not often he left. Kagura unhooked the chain so Souta could stand.

He stood. Kagura's head was level with Souta's chest.

Souta was still chained with his wrist and ankles bound. Kagura turned. she couldn't free Souta. she didn't have the key. she would have to wait. "We must leave now. Try to keep up." Kagura said. Souta nodded they ran out the dungeon door.

Kagura didn't know why she didn't think of this sooner. She guessed it was because she felt like she had to stay for Souta.

They walked to Kagura's chambers. She had a balcony. It was truly cruel of Naraku to give her a chamber with a balcony. Especially with her knowing she can't escape. Kagura pulled a little white feather from her hair.

She sat it on the railing of the balcony and watched it get bigger. Her and Souta got on. They flew off. She prayed Naraku would not catch them.

Sesshomaru landed in the courtyard. He rushed straight to the healers. He ignored the servants caling to him asking what was wrong. When he made it to the healers he laid Kagome on the bed. A healer walked up to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you must leave while we try our best to work on the human. What is she to you milord so we may address her properly when she awakens?" the servant asked. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome.

He then turned to the maid. "She is the Eastern Lords daughter and a dear friend to me. You and all the other servants will address her as such. if you fail to call her by rank and if she dies. i'll kill every last one of you fools." sesshomaru said as he turned and walked out.

The maids eyes widened in horror.

A/N: Reviews are my fuel! :)


	11. Chapter 11: Western border

I own nothing.

Sango was walking in the garden. The servants would not let her see Kagome. But at the same time the servants were trying to stop the bleeding. Sango looked to Kilala who was on her shoulder.

Hiraikotsu was over her shoulder. Apparently, Kohaku trained with Inutaisho on his fighting skills.

"What are we gonna do kilala? I'm so worried about Kagome." Sango said. Kilala meowed.

Kilala hopped off Sango's shoulder. Sango turned to see where Kilala was going. She was running to Sesshomaru. She meowed as she sat. Sesshomaru nodded.

Kilala then hopped on his shoulder. It was as if kilala asked to do so.

Sesshomaru walked up to Sango. "My servants have told me that Kagome is sleeping and they have stopped the bleeding. But she needs to rest." Sesshomaru said.

Sango smiled then bowed. "Thank you milord." She said.

"My father has told you that my name is only Sesshomaru. You and Kagome both will use the only name I require." Sesshomaru said. Sango nodded with a smile.

"I hear the monk Miroku has taken an interest in you." Sesshomaru said. Sango blushed.

"First time I met him he was just being a pervert. If he comes around me again. I'll kick his ass." Sango said.

Sesshomaru smirked. "The blush across your face says otherwise. Also h-" Sesshomaru stopped talking mid sentence. He looked to the East.

Naraku's servant, the wind witch is dangerously close to the Western border. but she is going East. "Follow me if you so choose." Sesshomaru said as he flew off.

"Kilala!" Sango yelled. Kilala hopped of Sesshomaru's shoulder just before he flew off. She changed into her larger form. Sango got on as they flew after Sesshomaru.

When they caught up Sesshomaru slowed down just enough so Kilala could keep up.

"The wind witch that belongs to Naraku is close to the Western border." Sesshomaru said.

"I assume your going to find out why she's so close to the border?" Sango asked.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said. Sango nodded. They flew for a few minutes when they saw Kagura coming in their direction. She was on her feather. The two stopped flying so did Kagura.

"Move both of you. I am going East.

Sesshomaru looked to Sango.

"The one with the wind witch smells like Kagome. Is he familiar to you?" Sesshomaru asked. Sango looked at Kagura.

Kilala flew to the side a little bit. Sango saw his face. "S-Souta," Sango said with a gasp. Souta looked up.

"Sango? Where's Kagome? Why are you with Lord Sesshomaru?" Souta asked.

"Its a long story but Kagome isn't in the East. She's in the West." Sango paused.

Sango looked at Kagura. "Let him go!" Sango yelled as she got ready to throw Hiraikotsu.

"Sango stop! Let us come with you! Me and Kagura were both running from Naraku please!" Souta said. Sango looked to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded at Souta. Both Sango and Sesshomaru landed on the ground. Kagura and Souta followed. Kagura's feather shrunk back down as she placed it back in her hair. Kilala got Back in her smaller form. She hopped on Sango's shoulder.

Sango hugged Souta. "Kagome will be so happy to see you." She said. Souta smiled.

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "Allow me to melt the chains away." He said. Souta nodded. The chains were created by Naraku. To seal away Souta's power as long as he was bound by them.

Sesshomaru melted away Souta's chains. Not one drop of acid harmed Souta.

They started walking towards the West.

They had been walking for an hour when they were surrounded by thirty ogre demon bandits.

Sesshomaru, Souta, Sango, and Kagura all had their backs to each other. They were willing to fight together.

"Be prepared to die." The leader of the ogre bandits said.

Sesshomaru and Souta both smirked. Sesshomaru ran at an ogre. The others followed suit.

Souta and Sango we're fighting beside each other while talking. Kilala was still on Sango's shoulder. She knew Sango could handle this.

Souta formed his spiritual energy in his hands. He shocked one ogre after the other. They were purified at one touch.

Souta faced another ogre demon. Souta straightened out his hand and a blade of spiritual energy formed like a knife. It extended four inches passed the tip of his fingers.

"Hey Sango?" Souta asked.

"What is it?" Sango asked as she threw Hiraikotsu then caught it.

"Have you ever seen a one legged man in an ass kicking contest?" He asked. Sango laughed.

"Nope." She said as she swung Hiraikotsu but didn't throw it. It cut the closest ogre demon in half at the waist. Her grip was still tight on Hiraikotsu.

"Well your about to." Souta said as he ran at the ogre demon. The demon swung at Souta. He dodged.

Souta spun on his toe. He gained momentum as he bent down and sliced the ogres left leg off from the knee down. Using his powers. The ogre fell. Souta looked to sango. "See?" He asked. She looked and rolled her eyes. He always said the funniest stuff at the worst time.

The ogre demon bled out quickly.

Sesshomaru was using his acid whip. He didn't think that the ogre demons were worth being on the other end of his blade. They were slaughtered easily.

Kagura was fighting those around her.

"Dance of the dead!" Kagura yelled as she swung her fan. The ogres that were dead rose from the ground. Their bodies being controlled by Kagura. Kagura made the dead fight their own kind.

Soon after they all stood with the ogres dead at their feet. They started walking towards the west. Not one had a scratch on them.

Inutaisho was walking down the hall in his castle. He was heading towards the healers. He was done training kohaku for the day. He knew the boy was a servant. But since his family was killed Inutaisho figured he could train the boy.

Inuyasha ran down the hall to catch up with his father. Inutaisho stopped when he sensed Inuyasha behind him.

"Father is the Eastern princess really here?" Inuyasha asked. Inutaisho nodded.

"Go to my study. We'll speak more there. I must speak to her." Inutaisho said.

"Yes father." Inuyasha said as he walked off.

Inutaisho walked to the healers. He knocked on the door then stepped foot in the room. He looked at the servants around him. He then nodded towards the door. They bowed and left the room. Inutaisho looked at Kagome. She was laying down while looking at him.

He walked over to the chair beside her bed. He sat. She tried to set up.

"There's no need." Inutaisho said. Kagome nodded as she laid back down.

"I can't hide you here forever." Inutaisho said. Kagome nodded as her head was against the pillow.

"But I will train you to defend yourself against your father. But the battle is your own. Also, you are Midoriko's reincarnation are you not?" Inutaisho asked.

Kagome looked at him with widened eyes. "How did you know?" She asked him.

Inutaisho smiled. "I fought by her side in a battle a century and a half ago. I knew someone in the Eastern family was her reincarnation. But you have her personality. I knew it was you when I first met you." Inutaisho paused.

"You will be able to control your power soon enough. I have two holy humans that live in the castle. You will train with both. When your fully healed " Inutaisho said. Kagome smiled. But then her smile faded.

"What about my curse?" Kagome asked.

Inutaisho stood. He reached for her left wrist. He had it in his hand. He was gentle as he looked at it.

"I will have to try to drain out as much acid that i can after every session. But it is only if you are willing to train with your power." He said. Kagome nodded.

"I would like to see my mother first." Kagome said. Inutaisho nodded.

A/N: Reviews are my fuel! :)


	12. Chapter 12: A Gift

I own nothing.

A/N: I usually put my author notes at the bottom. But this was urgent. In chapter ten I said Kagome and Sango were both ten when Souta was captured. But then that would've made them be twelve, two years later. So I went back and fixed my mistake. But Kagome and Sango are actually sixteen. They were fourteen when Souta was taken. Souta was taken after their mother escaped a year before. Kikyo is seventeen. Souta is eighteen. I'm sorry if I made anyone mad with my mistake or if i confused anyone. Enjoy the chapter! :)

Inutaisho sat beside Kagome as they spoke. Inutaisho sensed his eldest and the slayer coming into castle grounds with two other beings. A male and female. The male smelled like Kagome. Inutaisho stood. He walked to the window in the healers. He then looked out the window.

He saw a tall human male with long black hair. He was walking next to Sesshomaru. Naraku's wind witch was walking beside the male. Sango walked beside Sesshomaru. Kilala was on Sango's shoulder. They were in the courtyard.

'The black haired male must be Kagome's brother.' Inutaisho thought to himself. Inutaisho turned to Kagome. A smile on his face.

Kagome looked at him as if he was crazy. He did like the idea of Sesshomaru and Kagome together. He could use this to his advantage. Inutaisho walked over to Kagomes bed. She sat up.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. Inutaisho smiled.

"My son has brought you a gift. You have to walk to go to it. Is that possible for you?" Inutaisho asked. Kagome moved her legs over the side of the bed. She was wearing a long night kimono.

"Would you like me to get one of my servants to get you into better attire?" Inutaisho asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I'll be fine. I honestly don't feel like changing. I'm sorry if that's rude." Kagome said. Inutaisho nodded.

"Its quite alright." Inutaisho said. Kagome stood on shaky legs. Inutaisho offered her his elbow. She took it.

They walked out of the healers. Inutaisho walked slow enough for Kagome to keep up. If she hadn't lost so much blood then she would not be so weak.

They stepped out of the castle. They could see Sesshomaru in the distance. He was with Sango. Kagome smiled. Kagome then noticed two other people with Sesshomaru. Her smile faded.

'Who were they?' She wondered. She stepped forward letting go of Inutaisho in the process. The man beside Sesshomaru caught her interest. She started walking towards them. It was hard to walk but she managed. The closer she got the more the male looked like Souta. She knew it was her brother.

"Souta?!" Kagome asked. Souta froze in his tracks as he looked ahead. He looked at Kagome. She had tears forming in her eyes.

"Kagome!" Souta said as he ran full speed towards his baby sister. When he got to her he hugged her. He then pulled back and looked at her wounds.

The others walked up too.

"What happen? You look like hammered shit." Souta said. Kagome laughed.

"What a nice thing to say to your sister after two years of not seeing me. And you should see the other guy." Kagome said with a smile. She didn't lie. Naraku did get a few scratches even though he healed up quickly.

"Naraku, must've got His ass handed to him on a silver platter." Souta said with a smirk. He knew Naraku had harmed Kagome. He could tell with the way wounds looked. He had his own scars from Naraku's beatings.

Kagome looked down in shameful embarrassment. "In was actually Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, and Sango that had my back this time. I can't use my spiritual powers because Naraku." Kagome said. Souta nodded.

"Give it time. Hopefully you'll heal soon. I can Even help train you since I'm a monk. And I'm sure even Lord Inutaisho and Lord Sesshomaru could assist you." Souta said. Kagome nodded with a smile.

Kagome stepped back and looked towards Sesshomaru. "Did you help him escape?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "The wind witch got him to the East. They both thought you and Sango were still there I assume. But me and the slayer brought them both here." Sesshomaru said. Kagome smiled. She looked at Kagura.

Kagome bowed to Kagura.

Royalty bowed to a servant.

Kagome leaned back up. All eyes were on Kagome. "You saved my brother. You brought him home." Kagome had a tear running down her face. "He is safe. And for as long as you mean him or us no harm. I will see you as a great friend. You have my respect." Kagome said to Kagura.

Kagura smiled. For once in her life she had found a family that didn't abuse her. That didn't hate her. And that was with Souta's family and the West.

Inutaisho walked up. "I agree with Kagome. For as long as you are an Allie to us. We will protect you from any pest from the North. Naraku is included." Inutaisho said. Kagura smiled even bigger. She was so happy. Inutaisho was so happy his pack in the West was expanding. He was iffy about trusting Kagura. But he hoped it would be worth it in the end.

Kagome walked up to Sango and hugged her. She pulled back and turned to Sesshomaru. He looked down at her. his eyes softened.

Kagome hugged Sesshomaru around his neck. He froze. He was not use to this kind of contact. But once he adjusted he wrapped his arms around her waist. A moment later Sesshomaru pulled back. So did Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked to his father. "Is Rin in the garden?" Sesshomaru asked. Inutaisho nodded.

"Jaken is with her." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru nodded to his father. Sesshomaru looked back to Kagome.

"Would you like to meet Rin?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome. She nodded. Sesshomaru turned and started to walked towards the garden. Kagome was at his side.

Souta didn't mind that Kagome was going with Sesshomaru. He would catch up with his sister later. He was just happy she was okay. Souta and Kagura walked into the castle. Inutaisho would show them where they would stay.

Sango went to find Kohaku.

Kagome was worried about what Rin was to Sesshomaru. Was she his mate? But if she was then why did his father request that Kikyo mate Sesshomaru in the first place? It was so confusing.

"Who is Rin?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. He stopped walking to speak to her.

"Lord Koga became enemies with Naraku when he came in and killed an entire village for his own entertainment. Rin was one of those people. I found her alone and dead on the border between the West and South. I revived her. Along with all of the people Naraku killed. Rin wanted to go with me. Koga allowed it since she was from the South. We convinced Koga to not go to war since everyone was alive and well. Koga also had an awful temper which didn't help things." Sesshomaru paused.

"How did you revive them?" Kagome asked.

"My sword was from my father. It is called Tensaiga. It is a sword of healing." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh." Kagome said. Sesshomaru looked forward as if he was thinking.

"You and Souta helped your mother escape. Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Souta was friends with Lord Koga. Koga said he would protect her from my crazy Father who beat her." Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I assume the South and the East became enemies after your mother went missing." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my mother didn't know Sango for long. Maybe two years before we helped mother escape. But she saw her as a daughter. And I as a sister. After me and Souta helped her escape. Father suspected it was me and Souta that helped her leave. He knew Koga was involved. But father tells everyone mother had left because of me." Kagome paused as she looked down.

"Sango was depressed. And father made her become my servant. But Sango said she didn't care as long as she was never Kikyo's servant. But she only said that to me. I have now known sango for four years since mother found her when she was ten. But when Souta went missing. Father didn't care. He wanted Kikyo to rule anyways. And father saw Souta's capture as a red flag. He was worried Kikyo would be captured next. Father had me rescued to prove a point to me. That I could never leave and that I was weak. I let it get to me."

"Your father is filth. You may stay here for as long as you wish." Sesshomaru said his eyes read anger. Not because Kagome but because of her father.

They started walking again. The garden came into view minutes later. The garden had Roses, Tulips, Lilys, Sunflowers, and Daisys everywhere. Kagome was mesmerized.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome heard a little girl yell. Kagome looked to her left to see a little girl who looked about eight running toward her and Sesshomaru.

She was definitely human. She had black hair and on the right side had a small ponytail on the top of her head. Her eyes were brown. She had an orange and white checkered kimono with little green bubbles on it. She was also barefoot. She smiled at the both of them when she stopped next to Sesshomaru. She had a smile that could brighten the most glumly days.

A small green toad like demon with a brown top and bottoms was running after Rin. He had a staff with two heads on it. Kagome could sense some demonic energy coming from it. But not near enough to make her become weary.

"Kagome this is Rin." Sesshomaru said.

A/N: i hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if it confused anyone. Please review!:)


	13. Chapter 13: A meadow of flowers

I own nothing.

Sesshomaru was sitting against a tree. His left knee was upward and his other leg was stretched out. Sesshomaru rested his left arm on his left knee. His right arm was on his other leg.

He had taken Kagome, Rin, and Jaken to a nearby meadow. Rin and Kagome picked flowers. She had taught Kagome how to make flower crowns.

Kagome had made a crown with red and white flowers. Kagome whispered into Rin's ear. Sesshomaru did not catch what the girls were saying. Kagome then looked at Rin. Rin had a cheesy smile forming on her face. Kagome giggled and Rin started skipping towards Sesshomaru with the flower crown in her hand.

Sesshomaru looked at the crown in Rin's hand as if it had spiritual powers intertwined in it. Jaken sat near Sesshomaru. He was also looking at the crown with widened eyes.

Rin stopped right next to Sesshomaru. He looked at the crown then at Rin. She held up the crown with both hands. She had a big toothy grin on her face.

"This was made from the heart by Lady Kagome." Rin said with a smile. Sesshomaru looked to Rin then Kagome. She had a smile on her face too. It made Sesshomaru want to smile as well.

He didn't feel comfortable wearing a flower crown in front of the people around him. He was known to be ruthless in battle and many feared him in all four lands. It was obvious that Naraku and Cho were fools and knew not who they were dealing with. They would know soon enough.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. He decided he would allow Rin to place the flowers on his head. Especially if it was her or Kagome that made it.

Sesshomaru bent his head down. Rin placed the flower crown on Sesshomaru's head. He raised his head back up to look at Kagome. Sesshomaru had a very light blush on His cheeks. Barely noticeable.

Kagome started looking at the flowers around her, when she saw Sesshomaru looking at her while he wore the flower crown. She was blushing madly. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru who was looking at Kagome. Kagome's wounds still hurt her terribly. But she didn't want anyone to see she was in pain.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru tore his eyes away from Kagome to look at Rin.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Is Lady Kagome going to be my mommy?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru didn't know how to reply. So Jaken did.

"You foolish child! Lord Sesshomaru would not lower himself to mate a weak human like her! And just because his sire tried to force him into mating the Eastern Lord's eldest daughter does not mean that he would lower himself to do it now!" Jaken said.

Sesshomaru growled viciously. Rin was not scared of Sesshomaru's growl. But she knew what was coming. Jaken shook with fear, as he looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru picked up a rock and threw it at Jaken. He hit him in between the eyes.

Jaken was knocked over into his back. He squeaked in shock from the sudden fall and hit to the head. Rin giggled but she did not continue asking Lord Sesshomaru questions about Kagome. Rin turned to Kagome and skipped towards her.

The wind blew gently. Sesshomaru closed his amber eyes and smelled the air for a threat. He didn't find one. But he smell Inuyasha coming in his direction. Inuyasha was with Ah-Un. He assumed he was riding the dragon. Sesshomaru sighed as he stood. So did Jaken. Sesshomaru took off his crown and put it in his pocket. He would press it between two rocks to preserve the first gift that he ever received from the lovely Kagome

Seconds later Inuyasha landed in the clearing as he hopped off Ah-Un. Inuyasha was definitely glad Ah-Un could fly.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as she stood. Her aura was consumed with uneasiness.

She stepped in front of Rin. She would protect this little girl with her life if she had to, even though she just met her. But it's what any honorable ruler would do, even though she was in the West and just a princess. But she was royalty and she would protect Rin.

"Sesshomaru, your dumb dragon won't stop trying to leave the stables so I brought him to you!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his dumb half brother.

Ah-Un was a dragon with two heads. He had a saddle for Rin or Sesshomaru if they had to travel anywhere. Ah-Un could shoot lightning from their mouths. They were quite powerful for dragons.

Kagome looked at the half demon next to Sesshomaru. He had a red hakama and a red haori. He had long silver hair like his brother and amber eyes. He also had two dog ears on the top of his head.

"You are an idiot." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well your an asshole!" Inuyasha paused as he turned to look at Kagome. He looked at Sesshomaru.

"Who the fuck is that?!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed at Kagome.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"I thought father told you to not use language such as that if front of guest. Also if you unleash your foul language in front of Rin again I will beat you to a pulp." Sesshomaru said.

"You didn't answer my question and the old man isn't here right now so it doesn't matter." Inuyasha said in a smartass tone.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. He saw she was trying to protect Rin if needed.

Rin ran around Kagome and toward Inuyasha. But Rin stopped when she saw Kagome had hesitated.

Rin smiled. "Inuyasha isn't a threat. He's Lord Sesshomaru's half brother. Come on he's nice." Rin said with a smile as she extended her hand slightly upward for Kagome to take.

Kagome smiled. Then took Rin's hand as they walked towards Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

When they approach the two brothers Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha.

"This is Kagome. She is the younger princess of the East." Sesshomaru said as he nodded toward Kagome.

Kagome looked down in shame but her head was still upward.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome. Rin stepped next to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha bowed. "Inuyasha," he said his name. Kagome smiled and bowed back to him.

"Kagome," she said. They both stood straight up. He turned back towards Sesshomaru.

"Well dick face I'm going back to the castle." Inuyasha said as he walked off. He disappeared into the woods. Rin giggled at Inuyashas words. She didn't know what they ment but he was always speaking in such a hateful way, it made her laugh at times. Even Kagome giggled just then. One would think that Inuyasha's hatefulness was his personality. But he was really a softy. He just wouldn't admit it to himself or anyone else.

"I assume it would be best to head back to the castle." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded.

Kagome, Rin, and Jaken got on Ah-Un. They flew off. Sesshomaru was flying beside them on his cloud. Sesshomaru was not about to see if Inuyasha wanted a ride. His half brother could walk for being an ass all the time. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked. He almost wanted to laugh.

Kagome would also talk to Inutaisho about seeing her mother.

A/N: Please review! I want to know what all of you think.


	14. Chapter 14: Subjugation beads

I own nothing

Inutaisho sat in his study behind his desk. He was in the process of writing to the South.

Lord Koga,

We found Lady Kagome and her hand maiden, Sango on their way to the North, who were being accompanied by Lord Naraku's vermin here recently. But myself and my eldest have rescued them safely.

They now reside in my home due to Lord Cho's temper.

I had originally planned for an arranged mating between my son and Lady Kikyo. But it did not turn out as expected.

Lord Souta is also in my home. Lord Naraku's wind witch escaped Lord Naraku with Lord Souta.

Lady Kagome has requested to see her mother. If you would not mind bringing her. Lady Kagome and Lord Souta would be greatful. Let me know what your next course of action is on the matter.

Lord Inutaisho.

Inutaisho sent his fastest messager to take the letter to the South. The letter made it there within hours since Inutaisho's messager was a demon.

Inutaisho was still in His office. He sensed Inuyasha and Kaede walking towards his study.

Kaede is a sixty year old priestess. She has an eye patch over her left eye. The incident was kind of like at the wrong place at the wrong time kind of accident. Inutaisho made sure she was cared for properly.

Inuyasha bursted thought the door. Inutaisho sighed.

He looked up at Inuyasha. "What did you do now Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked. Inuyasha looked pissed.

"Father I didn't do nothing. Sesshomaru's stupid dragon kept trying to leave the staples so I took him to Sesshomaru. I like Ah-Un but that dragon can be a nuance." Inuyasha said calmly but you could tell he was pissed.

Inutaisho stood. He smelled Kaede behind Inuyasha. She was outside the door waiting. Inutaisho walked around his desk and passed Inuyasha. Inutaisho turned slightly towards his son.

"When you calm down Inuyasha come find me. I will not tolerate rude behavior from you boy. You may try to hide your anger and rude comments from me. But I am not foolish son. Remember that." Inutaisho said. He walked over to Kaede and they walked out.

Inuyasha stood there with his mouth agape. His father just told him how it was. But he would never admit that to anyone.

Inutaisho and Kaede walked down the hall towards the courtyard. He could smell his eldest coming back from the meadow.

"How is Lady Kagome fairing?" Kaede asked. Inutaisho looked at the old woman as he walked slow enough for her to keep up.

"She is well. Her wounds are still healing. But it has only been hours since she got here and they stopped the bleeding, with your help of course." Inutaisho said. Kaede nodded.

"That Lord Naraku will prove to be trouble. What of Lord Cho?" Kaede asked. Inutaisho looked ahead.

"I agree with you about Lord Naraku. Lord Cho will be no issue. But now it is a battle Kagome and Souta both must fight. I will assist all I can. If Souta is to win this battle then he could take his fathers place. I can tell that Souta is a very strong monk. He is more powerful then Miroku." Inutaisho said.

Kaede nodded. They made it to the courtyard. Inuyasha was already there. He was looking toward Sesshomaru and his group that were now walking back from the meadow. but then, Inuyasha's aura flared.

This got Sesshomaru's attention. He stepped in front of Kagome and Rin. Ah-Un stood beside Jaken and Rin. Ah-Un would protect the people their master called pack with their own lives if it came to that.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She felt his aura flare as well. Inuyasha's eyes were red and blue. He had a jagged magenta stripe on each cheek. He looked terrifying. Kagome turned to Rin and immediately got in front of her even though Sesshomaru was in front of them. Ready to protect them from his own brother if needed.

Inuyasha let out a growl and ran at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then ran at Inuyasha. Ah-Un and Jaken took Sesshomaru's place. Before Sesshomaru got to Inuyasha, Inutaisho punched his son in the head, knocking him to the ground. Inuyasha did not change back to his normal self.

Inuyasha hopped right back up and dodged Sesshomaru who tried to stop him. Inuyasha ran at Kagome as fast as he could. His mind far out of reach.

Kaede acted quickly as she pulled out a subjugation necklace. I had blackish color beads. Two of the beads were white and shaped like fangs. They were at the base of the necklace.

Kaede chanted a spell in Japanese. The beads flew in single beams of light. They stopped when they formed a necklace around Inuyasha's neck.

"Quickly child! A word to hold his spirit!" Kaede yelled.

Sesshomaru had almost caught up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was fifteen feet from Kagome and Rin. But Jaken and Ah-Uh held their ground for the girls behind them and their master.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. 'A word to hold his spirit?' She thought.

"Sit!" She yelled.

The beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed. Then Inuyasha was pulled to the ground by the beads around his neck. He fell face first in the dirt.

Sesshimaru stopped in his tracks. He and his fathers eyes widened. But Inutaisho was still behind Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha tried to stand back up. But his eyes were still red and blue. His beast was still in control.

"Sit!" She yelled again. Before Inuyasha could stand fully. He face planted into the dirt once again.

When Inuyasha tried to stand this time. His face was back to normal. Rin smiled and ran to Inuyasha. But Kagome stopped her when she grabbed her hand.

"Rin hold on. We don't know if he's safe." Kagome said. Rin nodded. Inuyasha stood fully.

"Kaede!" He said as he ran towards the old priestess.

"What the hell is this shit you old hag?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Before Kaede could respond, Inutaisho did. "Kagome," He said. Kagome nodded.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said.

"Wha-" Inuyasha was slammed into the ground face first. His feet was the last thing to touch the ground. Inuyasha groaned.

Rin let out a little giggle. She ran to Sesshomaru. She hugged his leg.

"Thank you for protecting us Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said with a big smile. Sesshomaru patted her head.

"It is no issue Rin. Though I believe it is Kagome that deserves the credit for this victory." Sesshomaru said. Rin let go of Sesshomaru and bowed. She ran to Kagome and bowed.

"Thank you Lady Kagome." Rin said as she leaned back up. Kagome giggled.

"No problem Rin." Kagome said. Rin took Ah-Uh's reins and walked away with Jaken.

Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome. "Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha stormed back in the castle when he recovered.

Kaede went back inside to get Miroku the monk and Souta. She came back minutes later.

Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, Kaede, Miroku, Souta, and Kagome all stood in a circle in the courtyard.

"I believe that we should start your training while we wait for your mother to arrive." Inutaisho said to Kagome. Both Souta and Kagome smiled with happiness.

Kagome nodded. She was willing to train even if it caused her pain.

Naraku had searched the entire castle. Kagura was nowhere to be found. That's when it hit him. He had to got check on Souta. He walked down the hall to the dungeons. To the isolated cell.

Naraku unlocked the door and walked in. Souta was no where to be found. Naraku was angry. No, angry was an understatement. He was fuming. He stormed out of the cell and straight for the courtyard.

When he got there his eyes turned black. Even the white part of his eyes. The servants ran inside in fear. A funnel of wind formed around Naraku. His hair started whipping in the wind. A bright light shined. It was replaced with a fifty foot dragon. The dragon was black with red eyes. It also had very large wings. It roared in anger as it blew acid smoke from it's mouth.

Naraku turned into his dragon form out of anger. A powerful trait that he received from his great and powerful father.

Koga was in the South. He had just read the letter from the West. He walked over to Kagome's mother. Who was in his study. She was looking out the window near the shelf that was on the left filled with scrolls.

Koga really hated having a castle. He'd rather be in a cave. But it was only formal and it was required since he was ruler of the South.

Koga looked at Kagome's mother.

"Lady Sayuri, I'm sure you miss Kagome and Souta. They think it's time for you to visit. They are in the West. We leave in the morning. We'll take Megumi with us." Koga said.

Sayuri smiled.

A/N: I want to thank Wren210 for their continued support. I could not have made this story this awesome without your help. Also Megumi was made up by Wren 210 as well. Thank you so much!:) Please let me know how I am doing. Review:)


	15. Chapter 15: Inuyasha and his apology

I own nothing.

Lord Cho had searched everywhere. Kagome and Sango had been gone since a little bit after the Western mutts had left.

"Shang!" Cho yelled for his general. Shang ran up to his Lord and bowed.

"What is it milord?" Shang asked. He was still bowing to his Lord.

"You will send out your men and find the disgrace of a daughter and her pathetic servant or I will kill you. Kagome must never leave the castle grounds again." Lord Cho said a he pointed his fore finger at his general. The general rose as he shook with terror.

"Y-Yes Lord C-C-Cho." The general bowed and ran off to gather his men.

Lord Cho now stood alone. He would find his pathetic daughter soon enough.

Kikyo walked up beside her father. "Why do you have them search for her if she is such a waste of air?" Kikyo asked.

Cho turned to Kikyo. "Because, she took your mother away. Also she was the cause that made Lord Sesshomaru not want to marry you. I will make her pay for the rest of her life." Cho said.

"We both know where mother is. Why not retrieve her yourself? The bitch really did ruin that for me. Did you see how the dog chased after her when you gave her the punishment she rightfully deserved?" Kikyo asked her father.

"I am not ready to be at war with the South. But when I am the wolves will run in fear. We will bring Kagome home soon enough" Cho said. Kikyo gave a dark laugh.

Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, Kaede, Souta, Miroku, and Kagome were all in the courtyard.

Inutaisho sent out his aura trying to call to Inuyasha.

"I must speak to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru take them to a clearing to train so that the servants don't fear their spiritual energy." Inutaisho said.

Sesshomaru nodded.

Inutaisho turned and walked off.

He was walking toward the castle door when Inuyasha stepped out to wait on his father.

Sesshomaru looked at the two walking in the castle. 'Why would father need to talk to Inuyasha? Is it because he lost himself to his beast?' Sesshomaru wondered. He started walking off to a clearing in the woods. Everyone followed.

'Why did Inuyasha's other half take over? When I walked into the courtyard he was barely angry. What could have caused his sudden transformation?' Sesshomaru wondered to himself again.

Inutaisho walked towards his study. Inuyasha was following behind. Inuyasha's head was down in shame as he walked. Inutaisho didn't have to look to notice.

They made it to his study within minutes. He had prayed that the day never came when Inuyasha's beast came out. People like Inutaisho's kind were never ment to mate humans. But he did want to have peace between the humans and demons.

He just couldn't help himself when he met inuyasha's mother. Also, Kagome has very strong spiritual energy. So he was sure Sesshomaru and Kagome's pups would be strong. Hopefully full demon. Even though he was conserned they would be half like inuyasha. But one issue though. How could he get the two together?

It was obvious the two had feelings for each other. He just needed to have the right push.

He was greatful to have both of his sons. They we're complete opposites but he was greatful to have a piece of each woman that he cared for.

Inutaisho sat behind his desk. Inuyasha sat in the chair in front of it.

"Why did your beast come out Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked his son.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Uh, I don't know it just did." He said. Inutaisho nodded.

"Did you feel any energy around you or anything?" Inutaisho asked.

Inuyasha looked down in shame. "I didn't notice Kagome's aura when I first met her. But I did in the courtyard. I have no idea if that's what set it off. But all I know is I could see my beast going after Kagome and Rin. Rin was scared. I saw the look on her face." Inuyasha said.

Inutaisho nodded. "I assume it was just overwhelmed." He paused as he stood. He pulled Tetsusaiga from his hip and handed it to Inuyasha who was still sitting down.

"This will suppress your beast. Especially in battle. Don't ever abandon it. I had feared for the day to come when you lost yourself to you beast. Everytime you lose yourself to your beast it slowly takes over a small part of your soul. But hopefully the sword will help. I had it forged to protect your mother originally. But its power is strong enough to keep the beast inside." Inutaisho said.

Inuyasha looked up at his father.

"Why did you give Kagome control over these damn things? Why couldn't it be you?" Inuyasha asked. While he looked at the beads around his neck.

"Because Kagome is young. She can handle herself against you if needed. Also, Rin was way to young to do it. I wouldn't dare give control to Sesshomaru. He would use it to his advantage. I had gave Keade the subjugation beads in case this ever happened. I was supposed to be a last resort. I'm sorry son." Inutaisho said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Can I leave now?" Inuyasha asked. Inutaisho nodded.

Inuyasha stood and tied the sword to his hip. He turned and walked out. He was going straight to Rin. He made it to the courtyard and Sesshomaru and everyone else was already gone. He smelled the air for Rin.

She was in the same meadow as earlier. He ran towards Rin. He was bent on apologizing to the girl for scaring her. He really did like Rin though. He understood why Sesshomaru kept her around.

He made it to the meadow. Jaken got in a defensive stance. Inuyasha started walking.

"Don't even bother." Inuyasha said. Jaken did not respond, no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't because Inuyasha was royalty and he would probably get in trouble even though he was Sesshomaru's servant.

Inuyasha walked up beside Rin. Rin bent down and picked a yellow flower. She turned and handed it to Inuyasha.

"Here you go Lord Inuyasha. I hope this makes you feel better." Rin said with a smile. Inuyasha smiled back. He kneeled down at eye level with the young princess.

"Last I checked Rin you were Sesshomaru's ward right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes milord." Rin said kindly.

"Then there isn't any reason to call me Lord. Alright Lady Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

Rin giggled then nodded.

"I wished to apologize for scaring you. But I must go back to the castle." Inuyasha said as he stood back up.

Rin nodded. "It's okay." Rin said with a smile.

Inuyasha smiled and walked back to the castle. His smile faded as soon as he stepped out of the clearing. He put the flower in his pocket. He couldn't have anyone know that he was a softy.

Kagome faced Souta in a clearing nearby to the castle.

Miroku, Kaede, and Sesshomaru stood side by side out of the way. Souta faced Kagome. Both were in a defensive stance.

"Do you feel your spiritual energy flowing through your veins?" Souta asked his sister. Kagome closed her eyes and focused on her energy. She felt it!

She opened her eyes and nodded to Souta.

"When you shoot your arrow you obviously know how to send your energy through it. So extend your hand and think of it as an extension to your arrow. Then channel your energy into it." Souta said Kagome nodded.

Kagome laid down her bow and arrows on the ground next to her. Then she extended her right hand. A dim blue light shined from her right hand. She watched it glow for about five minutes. She wanted to see how long she could hold it. But the pain slowly grew.

Souta watched and so did everyone else. But then she cried out as she held her left hand. She fell to her knees as she watched the line of acid go up her arm one inch, just passed the bend of her elbow. Her aura flared slightly. But just enough to catch inutaisho's attention.

Sesshomaru was about to walk to her to check on her when Souta held up his hand for him to stop. Sesshomaru did. Souta knew Kagome better then anyone. He knew how to handle her.

Souta started walking towards his sister. When he got to her he kneeled in front of her. Elbows on his knees he was crouched down. He looked at his sister as he was a foot from her. She was griping her arm now. She looked up at Souta. The pain was obvious in her eyes. He was worried about his sister. But he knew how to make this better.

"Sometimes you just feel tired, you feel weak and when you feel weak you feel like you want to just give up. But you gotta search within you, you gotta find that inner strength and just pull that shit out of you. Just get that motivation to not give up and not be a quitter, no matter how bad you want to just fall flat on your face and collapse." Souta said. Kagome looked up from her arm.

"Your an ass." Kagome said her voice definitely sounded like she was in pain.

Souta chuckled. "It was a motivation speech I gave you a long time ago. Remember?" Souta asked.

Kagome nodded. She did not let go of her arm. "Yeah it was stupid and made me mad." Kagome said.

"Hey, it may have sounded smartass but it did motivate you. Even though it was your anger at me that motivated you." Souta said with a laugh as he pointed at his sister.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Has the pain faded yet?" Souta asked.

Kagome nodded. "It doesn't hurt as bad." Kagome said. Souta nodded.

"It's cause I'm awesome and awesome at distracting." Souta said.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she tried to stand back up. Souta stood as well and offered his hand to his sister. She took it.

"Ready to go again?" Souta asked. Kagome nodded.

A/N: Well please Review. Hope you all enjoyed. Koga comes in next chapter.:) Hehe, so does Megumi and Sayuri.


	16. Chapter 16: Two half demons

I don't own the Inuyasha characters. Megumi belongs to wren210

Kagome and Souta had trained until it got dark with the others watching. At this point the pain was so excruciating for Kagome. She tried to not let it show. But her pain was obvious in her aura. The acid line was also dangerously close to her shoulder.

Sesshomaru was so worried for Kagome. He was about to step in, but his father beat him to it.

"I believe that is enough training for the day." Inutaisho said as he walked into the clearing. Souta nodded.

Kagome sat down where she was. Inutaisho walked over and kneeled infront of her.

"May I see your arm Kagome?" He asked her. She nodded as she pulled up her kimono sleeve.

Inutaisho looked at the line of acid. It looked like there was blood starting to get mix into it. His eyes widened drastically. He looked to Souta.

"How hard did you train her?" inutaisho asked. His anger was barely noticeable in his voice. But it was obvious in his aura.

Inutaisho stood and faced Souta.

"Do you not understand what this curse does to her?! It can kill her. You were captured before you could understand it. If the slayer saw Kagome right now. She would turn to you! There is only so much acid I can drain from her arm." Inutaisho said.

"I'm sorry. I did not understand how extreme this curse was. Naraku had spoke of it, but he never elaborated on it. He said that he thought he killed Kagome. But when I saw she was alive I was so happy." Souta said.

"S-Souta, I'm okay don't worry. I'll overcome this." Kagome said. It was obvious she was in pain. Souta looked to his sister who was sitting down on the grass next to Inutaisho who was kneeling.

"I believe it." Souta said. Inutaisho looked at Kagome then to Sesshomaru.

Inutaisho kneeled next to Kagome.

"Would you like for me to allow Sesshomaru to get the acid out this time? He may be more gentle with you." Inutaisho suggested. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. she could see the worry in his eyes. Kagome looked back to Inutaisho and nodded.

Inutaisho stood. "The rest of us will go back to the castle. We have a busy day tomorrow. You too Souta, Kagome will be safe with my son." Inutaisho said. Souta nodded. Everyone walked back to the castle, leaving only Sesshomaru and Kagome in the clearing.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome, and kneeled in front of her like his father was just doing. He reached for Kagome's left wrist, with his right hand. He brought her wrist next to his mouth.

"I am truly sorry. This will hurt you Kagome." Sesshomaru said. She looked up at him with pain in her eyes.

"It's okay." she said.

Sesshomaru brushed his lips across her inner wrist. Adding a second apology. He slightly opened his mouth and pierced her inner wrist with one of his fangs. Kagome winced in pain. Sesshomaru sucked the acid out through his fang. Sesshomaru looked down to her other hand as he was still extracting the acid. He took her hand in his. His left hand held her right hand in a soothing gesture.

When Sesshomaru got all of the acid he could. He pulled back from her wrist. It didn't need to be wrapped. It would stop bleeding soon. Sesshomaru did not pull his other hand back from Kagome's. She looked up at him. She gave a pained smile.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's arm. The acid was back down to the bend of her elbow. Sesshomaru tasted the acid in his mouth. But he also tasted Kagome's blood.

He noticed Kagome was starring at him. He just starred right back.

Kagome really wanted to kiss Sesshomaru in that moment. She was falling for him. He was so kind to her. Kindness was something she only experienced from Souta, Sango, and Kohaku. But now this ruthless, powerful, kindhearted demon was being kind to her. He has been since she met him. She really did wanted to kiss him, but it was not her place. She would not be forward and thought of a whore like Kikyo.

Sesshomaru was in the same position. But he was afraid that if he got attached to her, then he would lose her. But ever since he had met her. He has admired the girl. She was the most beautiful female he had ever laid eyes on. Even though she was human.

Inutaisho was back at the courtyard. He smelled the air.

'Koga. He's about a mile out.' Inutaisho thought.

Koga was running with Sayuri on his back. Ginta and Hakhaku, Koga's right and left hand men were running at his side. Megumi was beside Ginta. Everyone slowed down so she could catch up. They were almost at the Western castle.

When they got there, Inutaisho awaited them in the courtyard. The guards let them pass.

Koga stopped a few feet from Inutaisho. He set Sayuri down. Inutaisho looked to Megumi and smelled the air.

"So this half demon girl is your blood?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yeah, she is." Koga said.

Inutaisho smiled. Then he bowed his head.

"I am Inutaisho. And you are?" Inutaisho asked. Megumi bowed at the waist then rose again.

"I am Megumi. Half sister to Koga. I am also half wolf demon." Megumi said shyly.

"You do not have to be formal here. I have half demon servants and a half demon son. You are welcome here." Inutaisho said with a smile. Megumi smiled back.

Megumi was a half wolf demon. She had only known Koga for a year now, but he accepted her. She has blue eyes and black hair. She had black wolf ears on the top of her head. Her hair was in a low loose pony tail.

Ginta and hakhaku accepted her right after Koga did. But how could they not? They were their cousins.

Koga always said to her that she would always be pack. And he would die for her just like he would for Ginta and Hakhaku.

Koga's mother had died during child birth. Koga was the only child born to his mother. Koga's father fell for a human three years after, but eventually, they had a daughter. That was her, Megumi. Her mother had passed on, old age. She was human. Her mother was gentle and kindhearted

But Megumi was fighting a demon one day when Koga had came out to help. But then they realized they were siblings by each others scent.

Megumi never met her father. He died before she could get the chance.

Inutaisho started talking to Sayuri.

Megumi looked to the castle doors that were opening. A half demon with white hair stepped out. When he saw Koga he rolled his eyes. Koga took a few steps forward. Inuyasha stopped about ten foot from Koga. He looked at Megumi. Then back to Koga.

"I figured I smelled something awful around here." Inuyasha said. He was trying to piss off Koga.

"Your one to talk muttface!" Koga yelled.

"Ill kick your ass you scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha yelled while he held up his fist.

"Just try it. Your half demon. Your so weak and can't defeat me!" Koga yelled.

Megumi froze. But then her shyness was thrown to the wind as it was replaced with anger. Everyone around including Inutaisho and Sayuri looked at Megumi. Anger poured out of her aura.

She stomped right up to Koga.

Koga cringed with every step Megumi took. He was in trouble.

Megumi stopped in front of Koga.

"What so I'm weak too, I guess. Huh? Well he is half demon too Koga! Why are you so rude to him?" Megumi yelled. Koga studdered like an idiot.

"I-uh I didn't mean an-" koga was interrupted.

"Save it." She said. She walked off. Out of the courtyard and to the garden.

Koga was about to follow when Inutaisho stopped him.

"You should let Inuyasha go talk to her." Inutaisho said.

Inuyashas ears perked up at the mention of his name. He turned to his father.

"Wh-what? Why me?" Inuyasha asked in a annoyed tone. He didn't mind to go. The half demon was beautiful. She even had a fiery spirit. She was interesting.

But he just wasn't in the mood to console anyone.

"Because I said so." Inutaisho said. Koga didn't mind either. He knew that if she saw him right now she would attempt to beat him to a pulp. Knowing Koga, he'd probably let her.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He turned and walked toward the garden. Towards Koga's half demon sister.

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed so far! Please let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17: Kikyo

I own nothing.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were walking back to the castle. They had sat there for an hour to allow Kagome time to recover from the pain. It was then Kagome noticed a familiar aura.

"Impossible." She said. She stood and ran off towards the castle. Sesshomaru then ran to catch up to her. The aura was coming from the castle. When Sesshomaru caught up to Kagome, which took a mere second. He wrapped his arm around her waist. He lifted her on his cloud as they flew towards the castle. Of course Kagome made a sound of alarm as she was picked up by Sesshomaru.

Kagome faced Sesshomaru until the castle came into view. She literally had her face against his chest so the wind would not get in her face. Sesshomaru didn't mind. He actually liked her being so close.

He sped to the castle. When they landed in the courtyard. Kagome looked in front of her. She saw her mother.

Souta walked out just before Kagome.

Both Kagome and Souta looked to their mother. They both ran and hugged her. Kagome was crying tears of happiness. Both siblings hugged their mother.

Inuyasha had followed Megumi. She was in the garden. She was sitting under the cherry blossom tree. It was then he noticed how beautiful she truly was.

Inuyasha walked up to her.

"Is this seat taken?" Inuyasha asked. Megumi shook her head no.

Inuyasha sat down next too Megumi. After a moment of sitting in silence, he spoke.

"For the longest time my elder brother Sesshomaru, would make comments about half demons being weak. When he realized it effected me, he stopped. But once I got used to the comments from other people Sesshomaru started feeling comfortable giving me hell. But I give it back to who ever I need to. And Sesshomaru is the number one asshole on my list." Inuyasha said. Megumi laughed.

"Koga is new to this. I know he means well but it hurts with the half demon comments." Megumi said.

"That's why Koga is number two asshole." Inuyasha said with a laugh. Megumi laughed too

That made Megumi feel so much better. She liked Inuyasha already. He would be a great friend.

"So if Sesshomaru gives you hell too then I won't get in the way of letting you beat the hell out of him. But I would've enjoyed seeing you kick Koga's ass." Inuyasha said. Megumi laughed again.

"I like you already." Megumi said with a smile. Inuyasha smiled back.

The next morning.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru were in Inutaisho's study.

"Son will you take this letter to your mother? I grow tired of losing messagers to your mother's claws." inutaisho said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru asked holding the letter.

Inutaisho sighed.

"Once a year we meet for one day and catch up on each other's lives. Do you not remember?" Inutaisho asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I remember. But do not tell her of Rin. I cannot risk Rin's life." Sesshomaru said. Inutaisho nodded in agreement. Sesshomaru walked out of the castle and flew to his mother's castle in the sky.

Kagome and souta were in the courtyard talking to their mother. Kohaku, Sango, Megumi, Koga, and Inuyasha were there too. Kagome was already starting to see Inuyasha as a close friend. A brother even.

But then both Kagome and Souta felt a painful stabbing pain in their chest right over their heart. They then felt an aura flare on the border of the North and East. The siblings placed their hand over their chest in pain. Everyone looked at the siblings with worry. When the pain subsided, Kagome looked at Souta.

"What the hell was that?" Souta asked. Kagome looked to her mother and noticed she didn't feel the pain.

That's when realization hit Kagome. She looked at Souta.

"Kikyo," she said. Souta nodded.

"Naraku's with her." He said. They could sense it.

Kagome turned to Sango.

"May I borrow Kilala?" she asked. Sango nodded.

"Let me go with you." Sango said. Kagome shook her head.

"This is my fight Sango." Kagome said.

Sango's anger flared. Kagome felt it.

"'How can you say that? This has always been our war. This has always been our battle to fight." Sango said.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said as her and Souta got on Kilala.

Inutaisho walked out. "If you won't bring your hand maiden then take Inuyasha." Inutaisho said. Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha got on Kilala. He didn't argue with his father. Not this time at least.

They flew off.

Sango turned to Inutaisho.

"The fact that I don't have Kilala doesn't mean I won't go help my best friend." Sango said to him.

Inutaisho smiled. "I know. My son Sesshomaru is on his way back. He is about a mile out. He should be here any second. When he arrives. You and him will go assist Kagome, Souta and Inuyasha." Inutaisho said. Sango smiled.

Kagome was on Kilala with her brother and Inuyasha. She would go see what was up with the flaring auras.

They landed in a clearing on the border of the North and East.

Everyone hopped off Kilala. Kagome looked to her right and saw Kikyo on her back. She had a slash over her right shoulder. She also had a wound in her stomach. A fatal wound. Kagome ran to Kikyo. She fell to her knees next to her dying sister. Souta looked at Kikyo. No matter how cruel she was. He was still pained that his sister was dying.

They all heard Naraku laugh. All eyes went to him. There was a girl with purple eyes and black hair. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She had a solid black kimono on. She had two fans. But they were actually blades. They even folded up like a fan. It had five three inch spikes on the end of both fans. She looked dangerous.

Souta looked to Inuyasha.

"Protect them." He said. Inuyasha nodded as he drew Tetsusaiga.

Kagome looked down at Kikyo. Kikyo looked up at Kagome. She realized that her sisters bow was broken next to her. She was powerless against Naraku.

"Kagome," Kikyo said hoarsely.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I'm s-so sorry." Kikyo said as a tear ran down her face.

Kagome looked down at her sister. "You have no reason to be." She said with a sad smile.

"I snuck away from the castle. But I'm sure father is on his way." Kikyo paused with a cough.

"I was al-always jealous of you. I w-wanted to be t-the one to m-make mother proud. To be Midoriko's reincarnation. But my soul was not pure e-enough. Forgive me for m-making your life hell. Please. Only then will I find peace." Kikyo said.

Kagome let out a sob. She didn't know why she was crying so badly. Kikyo was right. She did help make her life hell. But she was her sister. They grew up together. And now her sister was dying. By Naraku's hand.

"I forgive you. I have always forgiven you." Kagome said.

"Just before I die will send out my aura to call to father to come find my body. You have maybe an hour before him and his men get here. Run before then. I cannot have him blaming my death on you. And please tell mother I miss her." Kikyo said. Her eyes slowly closed a moment after. She was dead.

Souta looked at Naraku.

"Why did you kill my sister you Vernon?!" Souta asked. he was pissed. He wouldn't cry. He refused. Not in front of an enemy.

"Because why else? She was a whore. And I had used her in many ruts. But when the time came that she refused to give me what I wanted. I took her life instead. Simple as that. And my new servant just got here when she sensed you all coming." Naraku said.

Souta drew his sword. So did Naraku.

Kikyo's powerful aura flared. Her aura sent Naraku and his companion in retreat. Souta turned and ran to Inuyasha. He place a barrier around Inuyasha to keep him from changing again. The burst of aura made Kagome's hair whip in the wind. The aura was not near as strong as hers. But it was powerful.

Kagome was still on her knees looking down at her dead sister.

'Kikyo.' She thought as a tear ran down her face.

A/N: It's been about a week or so since I updated. So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review! :)


	18. Chapter 18: Pranking and a Visitor

I own that new character from the last chapter xD that's it.

Sesshomaru landed in the courtyard. He had noticed the auras flaring on the border between the North and East. When he didn't see Kagome waiting on him. It worried him greatly.

He saw Sango and his father. He looked at his father.

"What is going on with the flaring auras?" Sesshomaru asked his father.

"We are not sure. Kagome, Souta and Inuyasha took the feline to investigate. Sango was left behind for her protection. But she says she will go assist Kagome. I figured you both could go." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Let's go slayer." Sesshomaru said. Sango nodded. She stepped next to Sesshomaru.

"Hold on." He said as he formed his cloud beneath them. Sango nodded as she held his left sleeve.

Normally Sesshomaru would not let anyone touch his person, except Kagome. But he had to hurry and the slayer was in for a quick and windy ride.

Kagome was still on her knees even as the blast of aura subsided. She starred at her sisters peaceful face. She thought of the one memory where Kikyo was nice to her. It was something she would never forget.

Flashback ten years ago. Kagome was six. Kikyo was seven. Souta was eight.

Cho and Sayuri had another arugement which was very common for them. Souta went with his mother for a walk. They skipped dinner. Kagome was hungry so she desided to eat and catch up with her mother later. She sat next to Kikyo and their father was at the head of the table.

After a few minutes of eating Kagome looked to her father.

"May I be excused?" She asked. Her father slammed his bottle full of sake on the table nearly breaking it.

"No! You are only half way done! If you leave this table you will be punished! There are people starving in other lands yet you wish to waste what you have?! Forget it! I will punish you anyways!" Cho yelled. Little Kagome started to cry tears of fear.

"Servant, take her to the isolation cell and blow out all candles!" He paused as he looked at Kagome.

"You will suffer from your biggest fear, the dark." Cho said. A servant gently picked up Kagome and took her to the concrete cell. They blew out all candles. They left Kagome inside and left the key with the guard.

Cho was crazy. All his servants knew it. But they had to do what they were told or suffer his wrath. All servants felt bad for Kagome in that second.

Three hours later Kikyo walked in the cell with a candle in hand. She walked over to Kagome and kneeled in front of her. She handed Kagome the candle.

"Be careful Kagome. Don't burn yourself. The guard let me in. But no matter who opens that door. You have to blow it out so you don't get in trouble with father." Kikyo said as she stood.

She turned and walked out. The guard closed the door behind her. Kagome was left with a single light. But that's all she needed.

End of flashback

Why Kikyo did that, Kagome had no idea. But ever since that day. Kikyo had been awful to Kagome. Kagome looked down at Kikyo one last time. Everything around her was mute, invisible even. Kagome let out a sob a she leaned down to hug her sister.

"I'm so sorry Kikyo! You didn't deserve this!" Kagome cried.

Souta had already lowered his barrier. He ran over to Kagome. He kneeled down and pulled Kagome from Kikyo's remains. He hugged his sister. She hugged him back.

"This is my fault! If I would've came sooner she would still be here!" Kagome cried.

Souta hugged his sister tighter.

"This was Naraku's doing. It's not your fault Kagome! That bastard will pay." Souta said. Kagome continued to cry even after she gave herself a headache.

Inuyasha and Kilala saw everything. Souta accidently let a tear slip passed his guard. The tear rolled down his face quickly. He hated to see Kagome so sad. But he also cared for Kikyo, even if she was evil until the end.

Sesshomaru and Sango landed in the clearing. Sango was in shock.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kikyo's body. He wasn't fond of the priestess, but he had to try to revive her if it ment Kagome's happiness. He drew Tensaiga. He looked for the minions of the neitherworld. There were none. Apparently, Kikyo did not wish to be revived. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. He looked to Kagome. She wasn't looking at him. She was crying on Souta's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. She can not be revived. Her soul does not wish it." Sesshomaru said.

They all left an hour before Cho got there. Cho was devasted. He didn't cry, not in front of his men. but there was no aura left behind. He assumed it was Naraku. He would get his revenge. His rage was unimaginable to most humans. He just lost the only child that he saw as his own.

One month later.

Sango and Miroku were in the garden. They had grown rather fond of each other. Miroku reached out to grab Sango's ass. Of course her face turned red. She turned around with Hirakotsu in hand and she hit Miroku over the head with it. That was an everyday thing for the couple.

Megumi had came to an arrangement with Koga and Inutaisho. She had grown to enjoy Inuyasha's company and would spend a moon in the South and the next in the West. It would be a pattern. She was currently staying in the West. She was glad that the arrangement was possible. But she would have to go to the South in a few days.

Inutaisho had met with Inukimi. She did not find out about Rin. But she did wish to visit the castle soon.

Souta and Kagura were mated two weeks ago. She was currently pregnant with their first child.

Sayuri mourned the loss of her eldest daughter.

Everytime Koga saw Kagome, he flirted with her. It really angered Sesshomaru. He obviously didn't show it though.

Kagome trained with Sesshomaru and her brother everyday. She had became very close with Sesshomaru. She still mourned the loss of her sister. But she finally stopped crying after the fifteenth day. It was hard for Kagome to get past.

Inuyasha and Megumi were walking to Kagome. When she noticed them she waved and ran down the hall.

"What's up guys?" She asked. Megumi smirked evily, but It was obvious that she was kidding around.

"Do you wish to assist me and Lord Inuyasha in a prank?" She asked.

Inuyasha looked to Megumi. "I told you it's just Inuyasha." He said. Megumi nodded.

Kagome gave a small smile at the couple.

Kagome looked at Megumi. "What is the prank?" She asked.

"When I had known Koga for about two months, I played a prank on him. Koga opened a door in the castle and I had a bucket of water waiting to fall on him. The prank worked and he smelled like wet dog for a full day. He smacked me in the back of the head for it. It was so worth it." Megumi said with a laugh. Kagome and Inuyasha both laughed at Megumi's comment.

"And who is the one we are pranking?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smirked.

"Sesshomaru," He said. Kagome laughed then nodded.

"So here's what were gonna do." Megumi said.

They got the plan in order. The bucket of water was being held up above Sesshomaru's chamber door.

Him and Kagome had gotten closer, but Kagome just wanted to have alittle fun. The girl's were waiting down the hall. Inuyasha knocked on Sesshomaru's door.

"What do you want half breed?!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Come out here. Kagome has to talk to you asshole!" inuyasha yelled. The girls quietly giggled down the hall. Inuyasha ran off towards the girls.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the door. He was to busy looking for Kagome that he didn't pay attention to his surroundngs. The bucket fell on his head. The water soaked him. His hair was soaked and so was his clothes. You could see how his wet clothes stuck to his muscled form.

The trio down the hall laughed. Sesshomaru took the bucket off his head. He ran after them. Not to fast but not to slow either. He wanted to get some enjoyment out of this too.

"Run!" Inuyasha yelled.

The three ran down the hall. After a few turns Kagome took a separate path thinking Sesshomaru would follow his half brother. When he followed Kagome she gave a squeal of excitement. She ran as fast as she could. They both loved the chase. It had adrenaline pumping through their veins. The chase lasted ten minutes. Kagome was wore out. But it was obvious Sesshomaru wasn't really trying to get her. He was purposely staying behind.

When Sesshomaru caught her, she squealed again when he wrapped his arms around her. Her back was to his chest. He had his arms around her waist.

"Ah! Sesshomaru your cold!" She squealed playfully.

"That is the consequences of assisting my brother in a prank!" Sesshomaru said with a laugh.

Sesshomaru turned her around to face him. He hugged her again. She laughed. He was still so cold! He was getting her soaked!

When he pulled back, he looked into her eyes. She looked into his.

He raised his hand to place on her right cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned her face more fully into his hand. Sesshomaru took this time to lean down and press his lips to hers. His eyes were closed. But Kagome's shot open when she realized he was kissing her. But a second after she closed her eyes too. She pressed her lips alittle more firmly into his.

He moved his arms to wrap around her waist. She placed her hands on his shouders. She didn't care that he was soaked and cold. She just wanted to kiss him. She had longed to do it since the day in the meadow where he had to suck the acid from her wrist. It was now obvious, she loved him with all her being.

Sesshomaru pulled back when he heard his half brother coming down the hall. Megumi was following. They didn't see the kiss.

"I'm shocked you didn't try to beat the hell out of me." inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru forgot to. But now he realized he needed to with him interrupting. Sesshomaru turned toward Inuyasha and flashed forward to punch him in the face. He was knocked to the ground. Inuyasha sat up.

"Damn." He said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his dumb half brother. Kagome just stood there looking down with a blush across her face.

That night Kagome was asleep in bed. She was in the Eastern wing. The Western family stayed in the West wing of the castle. Even Rin did. Sango was in the next room. Megumi was in the room next to Sango's.

Kagome was woken up with a dagger to her throat. She looked above her and noticed it was that girl that was beside Naraku when Kikyo died in the clearing.

"Scream and I will kill the slayer and the half demon. I have already gave them a potion to sleep for a few hours. Do you wish to make their sleep last forever?" The girl asked. Kagome shook her head no.

She tried to flare her aura slightly, but realized she couldn't.

"Look at your wrist. If you notice, they are bound by power sealing cuffs. No one can save you. No one knows I'm here because I can hide my scent and aura." The wench said.

Kagome glared at the girl who was crouched above her.

"You are just Naraku's pawn. When he's done with you he will toss you to the wind like he did my sister." Kagome said with anger clear in her voice. The girls aura flared slightly. It was just enough to wake up Inutaisho.

Inutaisho jumped up from bed and ran to Kagome's room. He felt the familiar aura. He slammed open the door and saw who was above Kagome.

He froze.

"Katsumi..." He said. She was alive?

The girl Inutaisho called Katsumi grabbed Kagome and disappeared into thin air. She was a air demon.

Inutaisho growled.

Both females were gone.

Kagome woke up on the floor. It was so cold. She shivered as she sat up.

"Ah, Kagome it's an honor to have you as my prisoner." Naraku's cold voice said. Kagome's eyes widened.

A/N: This chapter is for iplaywithchemicals for being awesome. Please let me know what you think. I hope you all enjoyed:) Please review!


	19. Chapter 19: Confusion

I own Katsumi. That's it.

Inutaisho ran out of Kagome's room. He ran to his general's chamber. He pounded on the door. The general opened the door and bowed.

"How can i assist you Lord Inutaisho?" He asked.

"The miko, Kagome has been taken." Inutaisho said. The general bowed and ran off to gather his men to search the area.

The general kaname, was not fond of humans. He didn't even like the little girl that Sesshomaru saw as his ward. But then again, he is a spy to Naraku. He knew of the plan to capture Kagome. Naraku defiantly had plans for her. He couldn't wait to see what his Lord had in store for the pathedic human.

Kaname had to work his way to the top. When the past general was "poisoned" in his sleep, no one knew who did it. But it was the only way Kaname could take control as general.

Sesshomaru was in Inutaisho's study. Inutaisho wouldn't tell his son about Kagome yet. He had to think of a plan in case Sesshomaru decided to go save Kagome himself.

Miroku was walking with Inuyasha. They were going to Megumi and Sango's rooms. They didn't sense Kagome in her room. They assumed she was already awake. So they knocked on the other girl's doors.

No answer.

A female human servant walked passed and Miroku stopped her.

"Yumi can you check on Lady Sango and Lady Megumi. They are in their chambers, but they both won't answer." Miroku said. The maid nodded. She went in both rooms and came back out.

"Both women are in there. But they are asleep." She said. The servant walked away. Inuyasha went into Megumi room. She was laying on her bed.

Inuyasha looked down at her beautiful face while she slept. She was on her back.

"Megumi wake up. It's mid day." He said.

No answer.

No stir.

Nothing.

"Megumi, don't make me bring Miroku in here." Inuyasha said with a laugh.

No answer.

Inuyasha's face read confusion. She wasn't waking up. He turned and walked out of the room to go to Sango's chamber. Miroku was in there. He was groaping her butt because she was on her belly asleep.

No smack

Nothing.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Miroku's actions.

Both girls were obviously alive. He could hear their heart beats.

But neither girl was waking up. He turned and ran to Kagome's room. He slammed open the door and walked in.

The scent from the female that was with Naraku a month ago instantly hit him. His eyes widened.

'Kagome's been taken. They must have gave Sango and Megumi a sleeping potion. It was obvious she didn't want to kill either girl.' Inuyasha thought.

'The air demoness was there when Kagome's sister died.' He thought.

He ran back to Miroku.

"We have to go find my father. Kagome's been taken and Megumi and Sango have been poisoned or something." Inuyasha said. Miroku's eyes widened.

Both men ran down the halls of the castle. When they got to Inutaisho's study, Inuyasha slammed open the door with Miroku following.

When Inuyasha got in there, Inutaisho rose to his feet and Sesshomaru was still sitting. Sesshomaru didn't even turn to face Inuyasha.

"What is the meaning of this?" Inutaisho asked in anger.

Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome has been taken by that wench that helps Naraku. Megumi and Sango won't wake up either." Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru stood and faced Inuyasha. He was pissed.

"That's impossible! No enemy can get into the castle!" Sesshomaru yelled to Inuyasha.

"Don't even fucking try to call me a liar! Megumi and Sango both wouldn't wake up! I ran into Kagome's room and she was not there! I could only smell the fading scent of the servant that was with Naraku when Kikyo died!" Inuyasha yelled to his brother.

'Fuck, this is not good.' Inutaisho thought.

Sesshomaru walked passed Inuyasha, who was in his face. That pissed Sesshomaru off more.

"We'll see half breed. I will see with my own eyes." Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the study and towards Kagome's chamber.

When he got there, he smelled the area. His eyes widened. Inuyasha was right! Kagome had been taken. Sesshomaru turned and flashed to the entrance of the castle. He ran out to start his search for Kagome.

He would find her.

Kagome was with Naraku. They were in his castle. Katsumi stood beside him as Kagome tried to stand. She had chains on her ankles and wrist. They were powersealing.

Kagome stood and faced Naraku. Surprisingly she was not in a cell. She looked around. It looked like she was in the throne room. She looked at Naraku. He smirked.

She felt rage form in her body. She was pissed. She ran at him and swung her fist. She swung at his face. He dodged.

Her shackles kept her wrist about ten inches apart, so she couldn't do much harm.

Naraku then took this time to punch Kagome in the gut. She was airborne as she slammed into a wall.

Naraku chuckled. "When will you realize that you are like your name meaning, a bird in a cage. You can never escape." Naraku said.

Kagome winced as she was on hands and knees. She slowly stood as she used the wall for support.

"Bastard." Kagome said.

Naraku chuckled. "If anyone is a bastard, it is your dear half demon friends Inuyasha and Megumi." Naraku said.

He had heard of the Western Prince falling for another half demon. He wasn't sure if it was true.

Kagome glared at Naraku.

"People like you disgust me. You aren't a ruler, your a slave driver. An evil being with no goal in life. You live by no code." Kagome said bitterly.

It was Naraku's turn to glare.

"And what 'code' could you possibly live by?" He asked.

Kagome looked at Naraku as she stood there.

"Family." Was all she said.

Naraku laughed.

"Family? Any family you have known has betrayed you. Do you honestly believe those Western dogs except you as family? You are like a juicy bone to them. A way to destroy me and your father. Your a pawn in their game. Do you honestly believe Lord Sesshomaru would care for you? If you think that I am wrong, then why has he and your brother trained you? They took the risk of letting your curse get closer to your heart and then Lord Sesshomaru had to suck out the acid. You are naive." Naraku said with a chuckle.

Kagome said nothing. She didn't know what to believe. His words could hold logic. She wasn't sure. She was slowly starting to believe Naraku.

She did think that it was a risk using her powers in training. But she was willing to take the risk. Also, it was the fact that they Western family allowed her, Souta, and Sango stay in their castle. Especially when they barely knew them.

She was confused. She felt like a damsel in distress without Sango or Sesshomaru by her side. She was so scared that Naraku was right. But she couldn't believe it until she had proof.

To not have Sango by her side was like not having her confidence.

Why should she believe him? He captured her and her brother and killed Kikyo.

"I don't believe you." Kagome said in denial.

Naraku chuckled evily. "Your aura holds confusion and fear. You can't deceive me." He said.

Kagome gulped.

"I offer you a choice. If you join me and become my mate, I will revoke the curse I have placed on you. You can live in my castle with me. But in return you must think about it before you answer." He said with a smirk.

Kagome paused as she looked down.

"No."

Naraku looked at Katsumi.

"Do your worst." He said with a smirk. He turned back to watch Kagome.

Katsumi smirked.

Kagome looked at Katsumi. She couldn't looked away. It's like Katsumi wouldn't allow it.

Then, Katsumi glared at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened. She then felt the air around her thicken. She couldn't breathe, but she couldn't break eye contact with Katsumi either. It was like Kagome was being smothered by a pillow. Kagome fell to the ground on her side. She was gasping.

Was that girl doing this?

Katsumi kept on like that for five minutes. But to Kagome, it felt like hours.

"Katsumi," Naraku said.

She did not stop.

"Katsumi," He said again. She blinked and looked to her Lord.

"Sorry milord." She said.

Kagome then she blacked out from lack of air.

Naraku then walked over to the passed out Kagome. He picked her up bridal style and took her to a chamber to lock her in. He wouldn't put her in a cell like he did her brother.

A/N: Please Review! I want to know how I did:)


	20. Chapter 20: Saimyosho

I own Katsumi. That's it.

 **A/N: I just needed everyone to know that I have changed Inutaisho's generals name from Shang to Kaname.**

Katsumi was thinking back to when she took Kagome. She had hidden her scent and aura. But Kagome tried to make her mad and that slightly made her aura flare.

Inutaisho still sensed her. He ran in as he saw them disappear into mid air.

"Katsumi." She remembered him calling her name. The way he said her name was filled with anger and concern.

She had been there for him his whole life. Until 150 years ago. She went into hiding.

They had been friends since they were children.

Naraku stepped out of the chamber that he put kagome in. He looked at Katsumi who had followed him obediently.

He smirked.

"Retrieve the Saimyosho. I have plans for Kagome. If she doesn't become my mate. Then I will make her be my ally." He said. Katsumi smirked along with Naraku.

Katsumi ran out of the castle and to the border of the North and West. Unfortunately that's were the hives resided. She may encounter some Western dogs. She didn't like that.

She ran out of the castle and towards the hives. She concealed her scent and aura. But even that had a faint aura to it.

It would take five hours to get Back to the castle. Even with her demonic speed.

She attempted to conceal her aura in the castle, but failed when Kagome said that she was Naraku's pawn.

She knew that only one Western dog that knew who she really was.

Inutaisho.

She was no spy of his, no. She was an air demoness. She was free. But she couldn't let anyone know who she was.

She wasn't like the wind demoness, though they were considered in the same category. Kagura could fly on a feather while Katsumi could disappear into thin air and teleport. That's how she got into Inutaisho's castle.

She made it to the hives. But she could literally see the Western lands. It was across the meadow. The border literally cut the meadow in half.

There were hives on both sides, but she wouldn't go in the West.

She faced a small hive that she could place in the palm of her hand. She raised her hand and sent out a sleep like gas. She also used part of her sleeping gas in a potion. That's how the slayer and half demon wouldn't wake up.

The hive was peaceful. But when she sent out her gas the bees flew around it rapidly.

The gas was like a purple like tint. Much like her eyes.

When the bees got tired after mere seconds, they flew back in the hive. She reached up and grabbed the hive.

She said a spell that Naraku taught her. But she said it for Naraku so that the bees were under her and Naraku's control.

She had been there for twenty minutes when she felt a chill run up her spine. She had her back to the Western lands. There was a light breeze. Her hair blew in the wind. It was down. She never let her hair down either.

A familiar scent flooded her nose. She closed her eyes in content.

"Katsumi," she heard a voice behind her.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to slightly look behind her. She saw Inutaisho. She looked forward again. Her back was still to him.

"Why did you betray the West? Why do you stay with Naraku?" Inutaisho asked.

Katsumi turned to face him.

"Because it is what's needed." She said.

Inutaisho sighed.

"Give me back Kagome. I'd hate to kill you." He said.

"You couldn't bring yourself to do it anyways." She said.

He growled. "Your testing my patience." He said.

"Kagome stays with Naraku. My loyalty is not to you dog." She said. Inutaisho growled.

"Very well. Tell your master that I will send a formal letter with a message stating that I will declare war on the North." Inutaisho said.

Katsumi gave a small smile.

"You've always been so brave." She paused.

"The only thing I will say is that you have a traitor in your mist." Katsumi said.

Inutaisho scoffed.

"You think me a fool? I am not blind nor senseless. Just run back to the cowardly lizard." He said as he turned and walked off. He was pissed.

He knew that his general Kaname was a spy. But here lately was the only time he really needed a general. He would go ahead and slaughter the traitor. But he had another general in mind.

Katsumi was right though. He didn't know if he could bring himself to kill her if needed. Katsumi was there for him until 150 years ago. She was his best friend when he mated Inukimi. She was still his friend when he rutted with Inuyasha's mother too. She was always there.

Sesshomaru had only met her once. He was a pup then. But inutaisho would often times see Katsumi around his lands, he would look for her. But after the battle when he assisted Midoriko, she vanished.

He felt his heart leap when he saw her for the first time again. Of course he was shocked she was taking Kagome. But he couldn't believe she worked with Naraku.

She had his scent on her. That's how he knew she was with Naraku.

Katsumi turned and ran back to the castle. Hive in hand, she walked into the castle.

Naraku was in his study. She knocked.

"Enter." Naraku said. Katsumi stepped in.

Naraku was sitting behind his desk. He gave a small smirk.

"I assume you have the hive." He said.

Katsumi nodded. "Yes Lord Naraku." She said. He smirked.

This girl really was loyal. Better than Kagura. She had been here for one hundred years and told him that she had people after her. When he tried to asked who she bursted out into tears everytime. But she was his personal servant. Kagura was a disgrace. Always has been.

But this girl did the job she was told to do and she did it without complaint.

"Ready to torture a miko?" Naraku said as he stood.

"Lord Naraku please wait. I must tell you something." Katsumi said as she raised her hand. He was already at the door but stopped. He turned and faced her.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Milord, the Western lord sensed me at the border. So he came to me. When he got in the meadow he remained on his side of the border. But he said he would declare war on the North if we didn't give Kagome back." She said. She was nervous to learn Naraku's reply. But her nervousness was not in her aura.

"Why would he tell you this. Why not send a messager?" He asked.

"He said that he was going to try to do everything without jumping to war. But if we refused to give up Kagome he would have no choice." Katsumi said.

Naraku nodded. "Then I guess that gives us little time to torture the miko and kill her father." Naraku said. Katsumi nodded.

They both noticed Kagome's aura. They could sense her waking up. Naraku smirked.

Naraku and Katsumi walked towards the mikos room.

Kagome was awake. The shackles around her wrist and ankles were bruising her. It hurt. She heard the door handle turn.

Naraku and Katsumi walked in.

Kagome got in a defensive stance. Naraku chuckled.

"You are phenomenal kagome." He said.

She glared at him.

"And you are despicable." She said.

He chuckled again.

"Now I will give you two options. Become my mate and not be tortured. Or become my Ally with or without your consent and then be tortured. It matters not to me." Naraku said.

"Neither." She said defiantly.

Naraku smirked.

"Then I guess we will torture you until you give us one of the two answers." He said.

Her eyes widened.

Katsumi made her move.

She stomped the the ground. She shot out her fist with her arm straight out towards Kagome. Her palm was facing Kagome. Kagome tried her best to fight the rush of air, but failed. Kagome was then slammed into the wall that her back was facing. She slid down the wall and was on her ass. He back was against the wall. The breath was knocked out of her as she gasped for air.

Naraku chuckled. He really did enjoy Katsumi's air bending.

She walked towards Kagome. He kneeled in front of her.

He looked at her left elbow. That's where his acid stopped at.

Kagome had her legs extended out. Straight in front of her. Naraku was on her left.

"Why are you so persistent?" Kagome asked. Naraku chuckled

"Because you are Midoriko's reincarnation. Who would want to pass up a powerful asset such as you? Also don't worry, in time you will be begging to be my mate. When that happens I will except you with open arms." Naraku said with a cocky smile.

Kagome scoffed. Naraku then hovered his hand over Kagome's left elbow. He rose his hand up her arm slowly without touching it. The acid line went her arm with Naraku's manipulation.

She cried out in pain.

"Soon enough we will make you change your mind." He said. The line of acid stopped at her shoulder. It had never been that high. It was dangerously close to her heart.

She still glared when she got her composer back minutes later. He went further up. It was a mere centimeter her heart for a mere second.

She screamed her pain.

He pulled his acid back to her shoulder. One more use of her powers and she would die.

Naraku stood. He turned and looked at Katsumi. He nodded. She smirked.

Naraku got behind Katsumi. She walked up with the hive in hand. Her palm was upward. The round hive was in her hand. She looked at Kagome.

Katsumi secretly didn't want to hurt the miko. But she knew she had to.

"Do you know that Saimyosho are?" Katsumi asked. Kagome shook her head 'no'.

"They are the insects of hell. One sting and they die. But their venom is tortureous to humans, half demons, and weak demons. I have just enough bees here to change you completely. They will sting you, all of them. If you live, it will be like your memory was wiped. We can make you believe what we want you to believe. You will never have a good thought about Lord Sesshomaru again. He will be your enemy and you will become Lady Kagome of the north in time." Katsumi said.

Naraku smirked the whole time.

Kagome gasped in fear. Katsumi threw the hive into the air. The bees were released.

They went after Kagome.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think. :)


	21. Chapter 21: Totosai, Inutaisho's father

I own Katsumi, Cho, and Sayuri. That's it.

Kagome was stung by hundreds of the Saimyosho. After hours of torture all bees were dead and Kagome was passed out on the floor. Naraku chuckled.

He picked up Kagome bridal style and laid her on her bed.

He covered her up almost gently and then turned to Katsumi.

"When she awakens, she will be clueless to everything around her. Her memory will never return. She will believe only what I tell her." Naraku said. Katsumi smirked.

Both walked out.

Inutaisho sat at his desk. He already sent the messager to the North so that he could declare war. The battle would take place in one moon.

Inutaisho wished that he could be more like his passed mate in that second. She didn't need love. She could live without it. She didn't feel the pain like he did. Was it because he mated into royalty. Were all demons that were born into royalty like that?

He sighed.

Inutaisho opened his desk drawer on the right side. He pulled out a necklace with a black string and it had a quartz like mineral that was attached to it. It had a light purple tint to it. The black string was also netted around the mineral. He held the necklace in his very large hand.

He closed his fist around it. He was thinking of Katsumi.

Flashback 600 years ago. 300 years before Sesshomaru's birth.

Young Inutaisho and young Katsumi were running through the garden.

"Tag your it!" Katsumi yelled as she tapped Inutaisho on the shoulder and laughed as she ran away.

Inutaisho laughed too.

"I will get you Katsumi!" He yelled. She giggled.

"Nuh uh! You can't catch me! You never will!" She yelled with a smile.

They played tag for hours.

When they were done they sat in the garden.

"Hey Inu?" She asked. He looked at her.

"What is it Kat?" He asked.

"Do you think we'll be friends always?" She asked. He gave a small smile.

"The world is a cruel place. But you are my best friend. I will defend you with my life. No one will come above you." He said. She smiled at him.

They had been friends since birth.

"I will never turn my back on you. Your to awesome for that." Katsumi said with a smile.

He smiled back.

He looked to the pond on his left. There was a quartz with a purple tint.

'It looks like Katsumi's eyes.' He thought. He reached in and picked it up.

He dryed it off and handed it to her.

"Here, I found this. I hope you like it." He said with a smile. She took it from him. She smiled back.

She took her very thin hair tie and netted it around the mineral. She then used the string to make it like a necklace so she can wear it. She put it around her neck.

She looked at Inutaisho.

"What do you think?" She asked. He smiled.

"I think it makes you look girly. And your hair looks weird down." He said with a laugh. She stuck her tongue out at him.

End of flashback.

"Father." He heard Sesshomaru's voice. He looked up and Sesshomaru was looking down at him.

Inutaisho quickly stood.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I couldn't find Kagome. I have failed her father." Sesshomaru said sadly. He was not crying though.

"She is in the North." Inutaisho said.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

Naraku looked at Katsumi.

"You may do as you please. I will have Shippo make me aware of when Kagome awakens. I will flare my aura for you to come back." Naraku said.

Katsumi smirked.

"May I go to Totosai? I need to have my fan blades sharpened." She asked as she looked to her fan blades that were folded up on her left hip.

Naraku looked at her. He nodded.

Katsumi hovered in mid air. She smiled at Naraku as she disappeared into thin air.

Sango and Megumi had finally woken up. Inutaisho told them that Kagome was missing and both females shed tears for the safety of their friend.

Souta didn't take it to well either. He nearly purified the East wing of the castle. He was pissed. He knew of the tortures that Naraku could muster. He hated for his sister to be involved in that.

Katsumi landed outside of Totosai's cave.

She flared her aura slightly so he knew she was there.

She walked in. He was hammering at a blade.

He looked at her. Then went back to hammering.

"It has been a while since I have seen you Kat. Have you spoken with my son?" He asked.

"Inutaisho was shocked to see me." Katsumi said.

Totosai nodded.

"He has missed you. Why not go to him? I know you care for him. He is Mateless." Totosai said.

Katsumi sighed.

"It's not that easy. I excepted that he had to mate Lady Inukimi. But he decided to rut with some human. And I have recently seen what his other son looks like. He looks just like Inutaisho." Katsumi said.

Totosai nodded.

"His name is Inuyasha." Totosai said. Katsumi nodded.

"You and my son have been inseparable for centuries. Why do you not wish to be involved with him now?" Totosai asked.

"That is no concern of yours." Katsumi said. Totosai paused.

"I assume you wanted your fans sharpened. It's about that time." He said.

"Yes please." She said.

After an hour totosai sharpened her weapons. She thanked him and left.

Katsumi teleported back to Naraku. She was outside his study door. She knocked.

"Enter." He said. She did.

She closed the door behind her. Naraku watched her movements.

"Why did you never mate?" He asked her. She froze.

She then turned to face him.

"I found love to be a useless emotion milord." Katsumi said.

Naraku nodded.

"I understand that. My feelings for Kagome aren't love. They aren't lust either. It's more like possession." Naraku said.

Katsumi raised a brow in question.

"I don't understand." She said.

"She is my weakness. Her power surpasses that of Midoriko. If she learns that. We're all doomed." Naraku said. He was no fool.

"But she is now under your manipulation." Katsumi said.

Naraku smirked.

"Exactly." He said.

A/N: Please Review! I want to know how I'm doing:)


	22. Chapter 22: Naraku and Katsumi

I own Katsumi.

*with Kagome*

Kagome woke up with a start. She looked around the room she was in. She didn't recognize it.

The last thing she remembered was her and Souta sitting in a meadow. They were talking about how father treated them differently then he did Kikyo.

She looked at her wrist and ankles, she was being restrained. Her aura flared. She freaked out. The shackles were sealing her powers.

Naraku ran into the room as if concerned.

"Lady Kagome you must calm down, you are safe." He said as he sat down on the edge of her bed with his hand on her shoulder. She was panting with fear.

"Where am I? Where's Souta's and who are you?" She asked.

"Kagome what is the last thing you remember?" He asked in a concerned tone.

She looked around frantically.

"Me and my brother were in a meadow. We sensed something coming but its like I blacked out or something I don't remember." She said.

Perfect.

Naraku inwardly smirked.

"Where am I? Where is my brother?" She asked.

Naraku looked at the girl sadly.

"My name is Lord Naraku. You are in the Northern castle. If you wish to know what happen then you must prepare yourself mentally." He said.

"I can handle it." She paused.

"Please tell me everything." She begged.

He nodded as he took one of her hands in his.

"Lady Kagome, the meadow you were in was on the border of the North and East. But the Western family came into the clearing and took Lord Souta. By the time I got there, you were about to be taken but I stopped them. When I brought you back here, you had an acid line going up your arm. It was a curse that was not common, at least that's what my healers told me. I placed the cuffs on you until they can find a way to stop the curse, even for a short while. If you use your spiritual energy the line will got up. I saw it myself." Naraku said.

Kagome looked down at her left arm. the line went to her shoulder as she raised her sleeve. she looked at Naraku again.

'Dog demons do have green acid like this.' Kagome thought.

"Why didn't you take me home?" She asked.

"I knew only demon mediation would be able to help the pain you were feeling." Naraku said.

"Thank you." She paused.

"What about Sango and Kikyo?" she asked.

Naraku sighed, She didn't like the sound of that.

"Your sister Kikyo was supposed to mate Lord Sesshomaru of the West. But when she didn't fit his expectations, he killed her. I'm so sorry." He said.

Kagome looked down into her lap.

'Father would be furious and hurt. I'd hate to see how he is taking her death. How could someone be so evil?' She wondered to herself.

She was sad about her sisters death. She teared up.

"What of Sango?" she asked Naraku.

He looked to his left side and back to her. His eyes filled with sorrow.

"Lady Sango, Lord Kohaku, and your brother are sevants in the West from what I have heard. They were captured. I am so sorry." He said. She tried not to cry. To not to show her weakness in front of this demon she just met.

"What about my father? Why hasn't he waged war?" She asked.

"He has spent his time driving himself mad in his castle." Naraku said. That was not a lie. Kagome nodded.

"Have you heard about my mother?" She asked.

Naraku nodded. "Lord Koga tried to sell her to me. I declined. I know not her whereabouts." Naraku said.

She couldn't believe Koga would do such a thing! That traitor! He betrayed her and Souta!

She finaly let out a sob. She cried into her hands. Naraku wrapped his arms around her soothingly.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. You do not deserve this." He said.

"Why does the West hate me so much?" She asked as she continued to sob.

"They were trying to kill the reincarnation of Midoriko." He said. Kagome didn't respond.

"I know that mine and your ancestors have fought in a battle against each other but I will tell you now. None deserve the fate you have been given. I will help you get your family back." Naraku said.

"Thank you so much." She said in between sobs.

Naraku leaned back. "i will send my most trusted servant in here. If you have questions feel free to ask her. Please allow this to be your saven haven until futher notice." Naraku said as he stood. Kagome nodded.

Minutes later Katsumi walked in.

"Hello Lady Kagome, my name is Katsumi and I am here to be your personal servant." She said. Kagome laid back down on her back. She stared up at the ceilling as tears ran down her face.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"Three weeks. You have missed so much milady. I'm so sorry." Katsumi said.

Kagome nodded.

Naraku walked back in.

"I know that this is alot to take in. For that I am truly sorry. But there are other matters you should know." Naraku said. Kagome wiped her eyes.

"Lord inutaisho has declared war on me and my lands since I refused to give you to them. You do not have to participate in the battle unless you so choose." Naraku said.

Kagome looked at Naraku. "I'm so sorry that I have caused you trouble. You were kind to me even after ours families terrible history. I thank you so much. Joining in this battle is the least I can do to help you." Kagome said.

Naraku nodded.

"Katsumi will retrieve food for you. Have Katsumi come find me when you are done so I can give you time to let the events of the past weeks soak in. Once again, I am truly sorry." Naraku said as he walked out again.

*with Inutaisho*

Inutaisho gathered his family and the people that are close to Kagome in his study. All stood around his was leaning on the front of his desk.

"I have called you all in here for a purpose." He said calmly.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Megumi, Souta, Kagura and Kaede all listened closely.

"It has definitely been confirmed that Kagome has been captured by the North." He said. Everyone listened still.

"I have declared war on the North hours ago. But I fear Kagome is lost to us." He said.

"How so father? You do not think the Vermin would've killed her do you?" Sesshomaru asked in a worried tone.

"Naraku had his female servant to go to the Saimyosho. If they sting Kagome, she will have no memory of us. She may remember the people from the east But she will not know us. Naraku will use that to his advantage." Inutaisho said.

"Then let's go kill that weezing bag of dick tips now!" Souta said.

Inutaisho would've chuckled at the humans vocabulary, but now was not the time for laughter.

"I would. I truly would, but I have no general. The one I have now will soon learn that he should not have been a spy to Naraku. And none will kill the bastard but me. Understood?" He asked everyone nodded.

"We fight in one moon." Inutaisho said.

*with Naraku and Katsumi*

It was now nightfall. Kagome had fallen asleep and the two demons were in Naraku's study.

"Katsumi, I have gotten word of rogue demons terrorizing a village near where the Saimyosho stay. I figured you would like to take on the demons. I have sensed anger in your aura these last few moonsl. Hopefully killing those worthless demons can satisfy your anger." Naraku said.

"Milord, I except the mission but what if I run into the Western dogs again?" She asked.

"Do you wish me to accompany you? I figured you wanted the mission alone." He said.

"Please Lord Naraku." She asked. He nodded. He stood from his desk.

Naraku didn't see Katsumi as a servant or lover. It was more like a sister brother relationship. He didn't beat her. Because she respected him. And if she couldn't do something. She admitted it to him.

"Why do you wish me to accompany you?" He asked her.

"Because we are about to be at war. If they kill me then I can not help in the battle. And there are more of them then there are me milord. Besides I didn't want to have all the fun." She said with a smile.

Katsumi was loyal to Naraku, but that didn't mean that she liked him as much as he did her

Naraku nodded. He didn't mind helping her. He enjoyed fighting at her side.

Katsumi walked over to Naraku. "Would you like to teleport milord?" She asked.

Naraku nodded as he laid his hand on her shoulder. With Katsumi's powers, the two disappeared into thin air.

They done this type of mission many times. Naraku knew there could be hundreds of them.

Katsumi landed them on the next clearing over from the tormented village. When they landed, both flared there auras. They sensed the demons coming. Katsumi smirked. She pulled out her fans. They had a black tint to them.

In the blink of an eye, they were surrounded.

She continued to smirk.

"Have fun." Naraku said.

Katsumi swung her fan. A few of the demons were slammed into trees from the wind. Naraku drew his sword and slayed them left and right.

Katsumi ran forward and stabbed a demon with the spikes on her fan. While the demon was still impaled, she pulled the fan to the right cutting it in half. She moved to the next demons slicing them with her fan.

One demon had a sword. It came at Katsumi. The demon swung his sword over its head. Her fan stopped the blade, the sword was caught in between two spikes on her fan.

Katsumi swung her other fan. She cut the demon in half.

When she got to the last demon, he was on his knees beginning for his life. He was an ogre demon.

"Please don't kill me I'll do anyth-" his head came clean off. Katsumi didn't even give him a second thought as she turned on her heel. She swung her fans. The blood was slung off. She folded them and put them back on her side.

She and Naraku were ruthless. They both knew it.

She felt a sting on her cheek. She felt a small scratch. She touched her hand to her cheek. It was already healing but it still bled.

That pissed her off that a mere mindless demon got a lucky shot. She quickly let it go when she saw Naraku.

Naraku looked at Her as he sheathed his sword.

"You alright?" He asked. He didn't have a scratch.

Katsumi nodded.

A/N: Sorry if the last chapter sucked. Please review! I want to know how I am doing so far:)


	23. Chapter 23: Katsumi's unwanted past

I own nothing.

*Katsumi*

Katsumi had woken early, she sat on the edge of her futon brushing her hair as a memory of a younger Sesshomaru entered her mind.

 **Flashback 250 years ago. Sesshomaru was now an adult demon. He is 150**.

Inukimi had left Inutaisho.

The birth of Sesshomaru made her barren because of Sesshomaru's acid that he accidently released. She hated both Inutaisho and Sesshomaru.

Inutaisho was at Katsumi's hut. It was in the West.

He had been there all day.

Inutashio turned to Katsumi.

"I've known you for so long." He said as he stepped closer to her. She had her necklace on that he gave her when they were kids.

She blushed.

He reached over to hold it in the palm of his hand for a moment. He let it go and looked at her.

"I am now Lord of these lands. Sesshomaru will be my heir. I know that my father was the general before me and that you had been a servant in the West. Now that you are free, I wish to court you. If you will except me?" He asked.

Katsumi teared up. She nodded as she hugged him.

He pulled back and leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with just a much passion.

She had loved him forever and he knew it.

Everyday she spent with him, she fell more and more in love with him.

They never made love. They were content with courting for now. She had got her chance. It was what she always wanted.

They had courted for one year. Well, until Inutaisho visited her one day.

He walked in her hut. She had a fire going. When she saw him she smiled and ran to him. She hugged him. He hugged her back. It was a long hug as if he never wanted to let go. When she pulled back she noticed the sad exprestion in his eyes.

"What's wrong my love?" she asked kindly.

"I have been unfaithful to you and pupped another." Inutaisho said as he looked away from her.

"Inu stop kidding around." She said with a laugh.

Her laugh stopped when he gave her a serious look. She froze. It was like her powers were controlling themselves and the air was taken from her lungs.

She glared at him.

That was all it took to plant that little seed of hate in Katsumi. The betrayal from her lover. Her anger flared.

"Get the fuck out!" She yelled.

She took off her necklace and threw it at him. He caught it.

"Katsumi I-" He was cut off as she walked passed him and out of her hut.

He followed her out.

"Katsumi stop!" He yelled. When she didn't he rushed forward. Her back was to him and he smelt her tears. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her toward him gently.

"I'm so sorry." He said. She looked down as tears ran down her face.

"If you was then you would not have done it. Now leave." She said.

"I don't want to leave like this. I don't wish you to hate me." He said.

Katsumi ran forward she punched Inutaisho in the face. His face was turned to the side. The girl had a hard punch. He looked forward again.

"Well I do! If I ever see you again, I'll kill you myself!" She yelled. Inutaisho turned after one last look of Katsumi.

His back was to her. He looked at the ground.

"I pray that the day never comes. Because neither would make the first move. I cant kill you just like you cant kill me." He said as he formed his cloud. He was gone.

She continued to cry.

 **End of flashback.**

Katsumi was still brushing her hair. She had a tear roll down her face. Her aura poured sadness. But that one tear turned into a sob. She dropped her brush and cried into her hands.

She remembered when she first meet Midorkio. It was one hundred and fifty five years ago. Katsumi was fighting a large group of fire demons and she was struggling.

Mirdoriko stepped in and helped her out.

She remembered what the miko said to her.

"Are you alright?" The miko asked the demoness. At her nod the miko turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Katsumi yelled to the priestess, causing the woman to stop, turning to face the demoness.

"I am in your debt. Please let me assit you. It's the least I could do." She said. Midoriko nodded with a smile.

When the priestess's battle took place, she didn't know that Midoriko knew Inutaisho and she didn't hate her for it either.

Inutaisho never seen her though.

She didn't assit on the battle because the priestess told her not to.

Inutaisho assisted in the battle as well. But not enough to be noticed by anyone.

It was originally Naraku and his mate that Midorkio fought and there armies of course. She fought with holy people and he with dragons. When she was killed Naraku placed her remains in a cave that he sealed off with a barrier. Naraku's mate was killed by Midoriko. Mizuki was pregnant with the Northern heir.

Midoriko had told Katsumi to protect her reincarnation. Then to bring her to the cave when she was old enough. Katsumi tried to follow the miko's wishes. But then she met Naraku.

When he found her it was fifty years after Midoriko's death. Katumi was tired of living. So she tried to take her own life. She almost succeeded. But then Naraku found her and gave her a purpose. He never knew of her past. When he asked. She never shared it. So eventually he stopped asking.

She was greatful for that.

Naraku had felt the sadness in Katsumi's aura. He wouldn't dare go near her. Since Mizuki died, He didn't want to be attached to anyone else. When she died Naraku felt his heart darken. He shut everyone out.

Naraku flared his aura as if comforting Katsumi in his own way.

He wanted to comfort her, to care for her. But he was afraid that he would lose her in the battle with the West. He stood and walked towards Katsumi's chamber.

When he got there, he stood outside the door.

"Katsumi, I have to go somewhere. I,ll be back." He said.

He got no response.

"Katsumi," He said.

She didn't answer.

He opened the door. He saw her crying on the edge of her futon.

She looked in his direction. In the blink of an eye she had her arms around him and crying into his chest. He didn't move. He didn't comfort her or anything. He just watched her the whole time.

After minutes of her tears he spoke.

"Katsumi, What's wrong?" He asked. She froze and backed up.

"I'm so sorry Lord Naraku, I didn't mean to, I wasn't thinking." Katsumi said as she wiped her face.

Had it been anyone else, she would've been dead before she hit the ground.

"Well, if your done crying, I have to retrieve the band of seven. They will be a great asset." He said.

Katsumi liked the idea a lot.

*Kagome*

Kagome was in her room. They had finally taken off her shackles. But she would not use her powers.

She was looking out the window. But then she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She smacked her neck and Myoga stuck to her hand. He attempted to suck her blood.

He stood back up as he was in the palm of her hand.

"Lady Kagome it's you!" Myoga said as he jumped up and down.

"Hey it's nice to see you!" She said.

"I cant get you out of here. But you have to not listen to Naraku. He's evil!" Myoga said. He had stayed hidden. He heard everything Naraku told her.

"But he's so kind to me. He's helped with my memory so much." Kagome said.

"But he's lying!" he said.

"I don't know about that. You both are confusing me." Kagome said.

"Just please keep that in mind. I cant get caught here so I must go. But I'll be back." Myoga said.

*Inutaisho*

The next morning after Inutaisho told everyone about Kagome, he was walking towards Kaname. His soon to be ex general was in the courtyard.

He had been thinking of Izayoi. She had died a few years after Inuyasha was born. She was not worth hurting Katsumi for. Humans didnt live long at all. But he was greatful to have Inuyasha as his son.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he walked into the courtyard.

When he saw Kaname, he flashed to him.

He wrapped his hand around Kaname's neck as she rose him off the ground.

Sesshomaru was watching from a window in the castle.

"You knew Kagome would be captured! Tell me what you know or die!" Inutaisho yelled.

He knew the other servants were watching. He wanted them to see what happen to naraku's spy, in case any of them were too.

"I won't say a word!" Kaname choked out.

Inutaisho growled. He then threw Kaname. Inutaisho's eyes tinted red.

When Kaname stood Inutaisho flashed to him. He drew Sounga. Kaname drew his sword too. The two clashed blades. They fought for mere seconds before Inutaisho shoved Sounga through Kaname's throat.

Kaname was dead. He gave Inutaisho no information on Kagome. That waste of air.

He was glad he sent Myoga to Kagome.

But now, he had no general.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed:) Please Review:)


	24. Chapter 24: Katsumi invades the West

I own nothing.

*Naraku and Katsumi.*

They had walked towards the Band of Seven's hide out. They noticed Naraku and Katsumi were coming neither demon had to flare their aura. The Band of Seven walked out of their hut.

"Katsumi!" Bankotsu yelled with a laugh.

She laughed to as she ran to hug him.

She loved to see the Band of Seven. She thought of them as her brothers and they thought of her as a sister.

When Katsumi made it to Bankotsu, she hugged him around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slightly lifted her. She laughed again.

The Band of Seven had been in Naraku's service for fifty years. All had sold their souls to demons to have a normal demons life spans, if they didn't get killed that is.

Bankotsu sat her back down.

Katsumi looked around.

"Where is Kyokotsu?" She asked. Bankotsu suddenly scoffed.

"He was being an idiot on one of the missions Lord Naraku gave us. He got himself killed." Bankotsu said.

Katsumi nodded.

"Bankotsu." Naraku said. Bankotsu looked at Naraku.

"The West has declared war on me because I captured their human and brainwashed her. I need your assistance on this." He said.

Bankotsu and his band bowed.

"Yes Milord." He said.

"Lord Naraku?" Katsumi asked.

He looked at her.

Katsumi walked to Naraku. She didn't want her mercenary friends to hear her.

"What if she asks to see her father?" Katsumi asked Naraku.

"She knows that he has been driven to madness due to Kikyo's death. But he will still blame me. If she asks, you tell her that it is not safe. I will tell her the same." Naraku said.

"Yes Milord." She said.

After a moment, he gave her a small smile. She smiled back. The smile they gave was no evil smile. It was friendly.

Katsumi turned back to Bankotsu.

He was the only one that knew of her past. She trusted him more than anyone. His loyalty may have been with Naraku. But Bankotsu was loyal to the people he cared for. He would rather die then break Katsumi's trust. He didn't want her to get hurt like she did in the past.

"Let's go." Naraku said as he turned and started to walk away. Everyone followed.

Katsumi walked between Jakotsu and Bankotsu. Them and Renkotsu were her favorites. Renkotsu was greedy but he had the best weapons. That's who she got her fans from. She just has Totosai sharpen them when Renkotsu is busy and that wasn't often.

It was the Band of Seven and Naraku that trained her with her fans. She enjoyed their company greatly.

"You have to meet Lady Kagome." Katsumi said to Bankotsu. He smiled at her then nodded.

When they made it back to the castle Bankotsu pulled Katsumi to the side. They were in the garden. He made sure no one was around. So did Katsumi.

"You need to see him." Bankotsu said.

Katsumi gasped.

"I cant! I wouldn't know what to say." She said.

"You tell me you hate him and you have every reason to. But the last time you seen him, was days ago. what did you feel?" He asked.

Katsumi looked down.

"I felt sadness and longing. I didn't feel as much hate as I thought I would and I didn't follow through with my threat about killing him. But he dd tell me that he would hate to have to kill me." She paused.

"I will not give him another chance." Katsumi said.

Bankotsu looked at Katsumi.

"Damn it Katsumi! I'm not asking you to. But you have to understand that dogs are horny as hell and you or him didn't have sex. You have to realize that!" Bankotsu yelled the last part.

She sighed then nodded.

"Rumor has it that he is patroling his lands. He is on his third out of five nights." Bankotsu said.

"So it takes five days for him to patrol his lands?" Katsumi asked.

Bankotsu nodded.

"Hide in the trees. Wear your black kimono and hide your aura. He will not even know hour there." He said.

Katsumi really did like the idea.

"Fine. I will leave late tonight. If I am not back by dawn come for me." She said. Bankotsu nodded and hugged her.

"I hope you get the answers you want." He whispered in her ear. She hugged him back.

She wasn't even sure what answer she wanted. She wasn't sure if she could except the answer she got either.

She pulled back and smiled at Bankotsu. He smiled back. She turned around to walk to Naraku.

When she got to his study she knocked on the door.

"Enter." He said. She did and closed the door behind her.

She looked at Naraku.

"May I leave for one night. I just need a break from here." She said. it wasn't completely a lie.

Naraku stood from behind his desk.

"What is wrong? Do you not like it here?" Naraku asked as he walked aound his desk and stopped a foot from Katsumi.

That made her nervous as she blushed.

"No Millord, I just," She pasued.

"I want to go kill demons. I want to get out to sooth my anger." She said.

The blush on her cheeks caught Naraku's attention. She was always so fearless and ruthless. He didn't expect her to blush.

"Hn, do you nee me to accompany you?" He asked.

She shook her head no.

"Very well, be back in the morning before the miko wakes up and do you want to use one of Renkotsu's swords?" Naraku asked.

Katsumi took a small step back.

"No Milord. I'll just take my fans." She said.

"Very well your dismissed." He said.

Katsumi went straight to her room. She let her black hair down. She changed into her black kimono. She also put on black flats. She still had her fans on her side. The only thing people could see on her was her pale skin.

There was a knock on her door. She smelled Bankotsu.

"Come in." She said.

He opened the door and shut it behind him. He nodded. Katsumi didn't sense anyone around.

"What is it?" She asked.

He had a small jar of black paint.

"I talked to the guys. If you haven't noticed we all have paint on our faces. But they want to except you as one of our own. It was mine and Jakotsu's idea though." Bankotsu said with a smile.

Katsumi smilled back and nodded.

Bankotsu dipped his finger in the black paint. He ran his finger from her right temple and went over the bridge of her nose. The line ended under the left side of her chin. He stepped back and looked at the line that was going down her face diagonally.

She nodded with a smile.

"Hopefully that helps with cover for you." He said.

She nodded again with a smile.

She dissappered into thin air. Bankotsu said a silent prayer for her safey.

Katsumi teleported to a tall tree in the Western lands. But she could see the border of the North. It was literally a jump away.

She hid her scent and aura. She wanted to see him.

She waited around for an hour. But then she felt a powerful aura.

She knew that she wasn't allowed to be here. But Bankotsu was right. She had to see him.

Her heart was thumping in her chest. His scent hit her nostrils.

He smelled like pine and rain.

She crouched in the tree as she looked down at the ground from her tall tree. She was really covered.

He came into view. He had two solders with him. Her eyes widened.

'I hope you get the answers you want.' She remembered Bankotsu's words.

He was now walking under the tree she was in. Her heart was pounding.

There was a vulture demon in the tree with her. It kept making a sound that told her to back up. She blew air out of her mouth and towards the bird. It made the vulture fly away with a sound of warning.

This was not good.

All three dog demons looked upward in the tree she was in.

'Shit.' Katsumi thought.

A/N: Please Review! I want to know how I'm doing :)


	25. Chapter 25: Come with me

I own nothing.

Inutaisho looked up in the tall tree. Even with his demonic sight, he only saw a shadow.

His extended his hand outward.

The shadow had no scent. It also had a very small aura. Only felt by him. The aura was hauntingly familiar.

His hand started to glow green with his acid.

He swung his hand upward. His acid whip followed.

The shadow disappeared from the trees as he almost hit it.

But suddenly, there was a mist like figure that formed in the air yards in front them. It was like a dark mist. It was shaped in a circle.

Inutaisho put up his guard. So did his men.

The mist got closer.

"Should we attack Milord?" A guard asked.

"No, stay back." He said.

"Milord we don't know what this is. We have to kill it now!" The guard on Inutaisho's left said.

The guard ran at the mist.

"Fool!" Inutaisho yelled.

Inutaisho ran after the other dog demon. But it was already to late.

When the dog demon ran up to the mist. The dark mist pushed itself into his eyes, nose, and mouth. When the mist pulled back, the guard staggered back.

He slowly turned around to face his lord.

Blood poured from his eyes, nose, and mouth. Inutaisho's eyes widened.

The guard fell to his knees. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Inutaisho looked into the center of the mist. Even though it was dark out, he could see a black mass at the mist's center.

Inutaisho sent out his whip to hit the mass. The mist dispersed.

Katsumi was sent flying.

She landed on her back with a grunt.

Inutaisho's eyes widened.

Katsumi quickly stood. She drew her fans. She swung them open.

Inutaisho growled. The other guard flashed to Katsumi.

He swung his sword at her. Katsumi dodged. Inutaisho watched with interest.

Katsumi jumped back.

"Damn it dog! I don't want to kill you!" Katsumi yelled.

"I will protect my lord at all cost!" The guard said.

"Your lord should be the one fighting me!" Katsumi yelled.

Inutaisho growled as he flashed to Katsumi.

He punched her in the face. She was sent flying.

The guard went at Katsumi again as she stood.

He swung his sword over his head. Before he could blink Katsumi spun in a circle on her toe. She was gaining momentum for a powerful sweep of her fan. In one swing she sliced the guard dog in half at the waist.

He fell to the ground dead.

Katsumi stood up fully, her eyes were closed. Her left shoulder was to Inutaisho. The wind blew gently.

Inutaisho's guards were dead.

He looked at her face. She had a black line of paint going diagonally down her face. She opened her eyes and faced him completely.

"I hope all of your men don't rush into battle like that. I really didn't want to kill them." Katsumi said with no emotion.

Her face also had no emotion. She was trying to hide it.

Inutaisho growled.

"Katsumi why are you here? Do you wish for an earlier death the you will receive in the war?!" Inutaisho yelled.

"No! I-" Katsumi yelled, but stopped.

She looked down.

Inutaisho looked at her curiously.

"You what Katsumi? Spit it out!" Inutaisho yelled.

He was pissed that she killed two of his men that were willing to protect him with their lives. But it wasn't needed for them to do so.

She sighed.

"I had hated you for so long. I had told myself that if I ever saw you again, then I would kill you. But that last times I have seen you, I didn't feel hate, I didn't want to kill you." Katsumi paused.

She started to tear up. But she wouldn't let the tears fall.

"Katsumi." He said softly.

She growled.

"I got low, after Midorkio died. I didn't want to live anymore. But then Naraku found me. He gave me a purpose. He was there for me when you wasn't! He trained me in battle! He never betrayed me! But you did, Why?!" Katsumi yelled.

"Katsumi, I"m so sorry." Inutaisho said.

She was pissed. She was tired of his meaningless apologizes.

Katsumi's eyes changed from purple to black. She was pissed as her aura flared drastically.

The wind picked up around them. Their hair whipping in the wind.

Katsumi flashed to Inutaisho. Her rage was in complete control. When she got to him she swung her right fan to the left and then back to the right. Inutaisho dodged as he drew Sounga.

"Katsumi! I don't want to have to kill you!" Inutaisho yelled.

"You couldn't if you tried." She said menacingly.

She swung her fan again. Inutaisho blocked the attack with his sword. She swung her other fan, Inutaisho stopped the blade by moving his free hand to catch her wrist.

He wouldn't use the dragon twister. He didn't want to kill her.

They were face to face. The look of hate in her eyes was unmistakable.

"Katsumi, you have to believe me." He said. She glared.

"The only reason you told me of your affair was because you were going to have a pup by her!" Katsumi yelled.

"No, I had hoped that you would've forgiven me! Not hated me for the last few centuries. It was only twice! And Damn it Katsumi, I love you!" He yelled.

She froze with a blush in her cheeks.

Katsumi tried to pull back her wrist.

He had a grip on it.

She slammed her knee up and hit him in the groin. He grunted in pain. He tried to swing his sword at her, but missed.

She jumped back to were she was on the edge of a small cliff. She almost fell backwards. She looked at the bottom of the cliff. It was a fifty foot drop. There was a heavy flowing river at the bottom. It was in the Northern lands.

She looked forward again and before she could understand what happen, she was tackled off the cliff. Inutaisho wrapped his arms around her waist as he tackled her. She mananged to put her fans away during the fall.

Inutaisho already had his sword put in it's sheathe.

For some unknown reason to Katsumi, she held on to Inutaisho as they fell. She didn't scream though. They fell into the water. They were fighting in the water as they were going down the river.

Katsumi drew her fist back and punched Inutaisho in the face. Her eyes were now purple again.

When the river slowed down and their feet could touch the bottom. Inutaisho grabbed the back of Katsumi's kimono and slung her to the shore and into the nearest tree. The tree was knocked down with the force of the impact.

He had blood coming from his left nostril. When Katsumi landed she couldn't move. She had a broken rib and she felt it. Inutaisho started to walk to her. She didn't move as she looked up at him. Both demons were soaked with water as Inutaisho leaned down and wrapped his large hand around her neck and lifted her.

Her feet were not touching the ground.

"You lose this fight." Inutaisho said with a growl.

"What? Are you not gonna kill me?" Katsumi choked out. His grip on her throat tightened. He looked into her eyes.

"No, I will not. But you will come with me." He said, his eyes narrowed.

Katsumi laughed as she disappeared into thin air and reappeared yards from him.

"You cannot catch the wind." She said as she laughed evilly.

She drew one of her fans.

The paint on her face was mostly gone.

"The thing is, I had loved you since we were children. My feelings haven't changed. I don't know when and if they ever will. But when I got a chance to be with you, you ruined it. I know better now. I wont give you what is left of my heart. You already destroyed the rest." She said with anger clear in her voice.

"We can try again. We can save Kagome together, Katsumi. I made a mistake, I know that. Please just come with me." He begged as he extended his hand towards her.

She glared.

He flashed to her. His sword was still in it's sheathe.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and quickly kissed her. He pulled her closer to him. Yhey stood there for a moment like that. She was enjoying his kiss and he loved it just as much.

She really did miss his kisses.

She rested her left hand on the right side of his face as he kissed her. The other hand held her fan.

Realization hit her.

That bastard!

She pulled back.

She swung her fan at him. He jumped back.

"No!" She yelled.

She flashed to him and swung her fan. He dodged.

She jumped back as she swung her fan. A gust of wind was flowing towards him. He was not affected.

She drew her other fan.

He ran at her.

He drew his sword. His eyes narrowed.

His sword and her left fan clashed. He knocked her left fan out of her hand, using his blade. When she was caught off guard, he slashed her chest with his sword. She cried out as she placed her left hand over her chest.

He swung his acid whip as it hit her, She tried to use her fan to block his whip, but missed. She was thrown back.

She stood back up and ran at him. Of course she was slower because of her wounds. She manged to cut Inutaisho on his arm with her claws. She managed to seep some of her mist into his wound like with the other guard. She knew it wouldn't kill him. But she knew it would slow him down though, Since her mist had poison in it.

Their blades clashed again. Her right fan and his sword.

He saw an opening and he slashed her with his claws.

Acid seeped into her wound that was now on her left shoulder.

Water mixed with blood and acid. She was bleeding badly. He was barely bleeding. But it was the pain from the poison effected him.

She was on her back. He took his sword and held it over his head, ready to deliver the final blow.

A/N: Ohhhhhh, cliffhanger. Sorry haha. Please review :)


	26. Chapter 26: Pervert

A/N: This is the second time I've tried to post this chapter. Sorry if I got y'alls hopes up. Please enjoy the chapter. :)

I own nothing.

*with Katsumi*

Katsumi looked up at Inutaisho from the flat of her back. He held his sword over his head, ready to bring it down.

"Do it. You'll be doing me a favor." She said. He lowered his sword.

"This war will do us no good against each other. I can't kill you, even if you begged Katsumi." He said.

She scoffed.

"You've always been like that. So brave and so kind hearted. That will be your downfall. I'm the enemy. You know it, but you don't acknowledge it." Katsumi said.

"Katsumi the mistake I made occurred centuries ago. Why don't you let it go. If you don't come now then you will never be free of Naraku." He said.

"He has treated me better then you did!" Katsumi yelled as she slightly lifted up on her elbows. She slightly winced.

"So you would wish him to be your mate over me?!" Inutaisho asked with a growl.

Katsumi thought it over quickly.

"Yes, because your a selfish asshole and I feel foolish for loving you for so long! Your a bastard!" Katsumi yelled.

Inutaisho growled as his eyes tinted red. She moved and she cried out. Her broken rib was hurting her.

She looked at him again and his eyes were fully red. She took that as her que to disappear and teleport to the castle. She was in the courtyard laying on her back. Her fans found their way back onto her hip.

When she got to the courtyard she couldn't get up. She was bleeding heavily now.

When ever she teleported it always took so much energy. But if she turns into her mist it doesn't effect her.

Bankotsu was waiting on her. When he saw her in the courtyard, he turned to Jakotsu.

"Wake Lord Naraku! Tell him Katsumi is back and she is hurt bad." Bankotsu said.

"Okay." Jakotsu said as he ran off.

Bankotsu ran to Katsumi and kneeled next to her.

He looked at her wounds and noticed she was soaked with water.

"Okay, I don't want to know the things you were doing. Because your all wet Katsumi. You naughty girl." He said with a laugh.

She held her side as she winced.

"Pervert." She coughed out.

He noticed the wound on her shoulder had acid in it. It was visible.

"Katsumi what's the story? Naraku's coming." He said.

"I w-was ambushed o-on the border of the N-North. Inutaisho had a s-small group waiting on me when he s-sensed me in the area. H-he knows there are a t-ton of w-worthless demons in that area. So he knows w-why I was down there." She said.

He nodded. Katsumi still held her left side where her broken rib was. She also had a gash across her chest.

The wound on her shoulder started to bleed more.

"I am taking you to the healer. Lord Naraku can just meet us there." Bankotsu said.

"I can't teleport us. I-I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't worry. We'll get you better." Bankotsu said. He picked her up bridal style and ran for the healer.

When they got there Naraku was in his night clothes with the healer.

"Set her down. You both will have to leave for her privacy." She said.

Naraku and Bankotsu nodded.

They stepped out.

When they got out there Naraku looked to Bankotsu.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She was ambushed milord. She was close to the border trying to slaughter low level demons, When Lord Inutaisho had a small group waiting on her." Bankotsu said.

He smelled Inutaisho's scent on Katsumi.

He didn't like that one bit.

Something didn't feel right to Naraku. But he let it go for now.

The two men sat outside the healers for at least three hours. They could hear Katsumi screaming in pain. It pained their hearts to hear it, but they would never admit it.

"So do you care for Katsumi as more then an ally?" Naraku asked Bankotsu as they were sitting on the floor with their back against the wall.

"No, milord. I mean I think of her as a sister. We even gave her a place in the band. You should see the mark we have given her. But she told us that she was loyal to you. But she would love to join us on missions sometimes." Bankotsu said.

Naraku gave a small smile. Katsumi was so friendly, but evil if needed. He liked that about her.

"I will allow it if you promise to protect her with your lives if it comes to it." Naraku said.

Bankotsu smiled then nodded. "Yes, Lord Naraku." He said.

The healer stepped out. Both men stood.

"How is she?" Naraku asked with worry clear in his voice.

"In pain. The wounds she has suffered are great. The acid from Lord Inutaisho is very strong." She said.

"Will she be healed before the battle?" Naraku asked.

The maid shook her head no.

"She will be vulnerable. She could die if hit with the wrong attack. Air and wind demons are supposed to heal fast. But the acid has effected her healing abilities permanently." Naraku's eyes widened.

Bankotsu had worry pouring from his aura.

"Lord Naraku, she has also requested to see you. She is on the futon." The woman said.

Naraku nodded as he opened the door and stepped in. He shut it behind him. No one was in the healers but her and him.

*with Inutaisho*

Inutaisho was flying on his cloud back to the castle. He had the bodies of the solders with him. They both deserved a proper burial.

He had dried blood on his nose and the cut on his arm. It was a deep wound. But not fatal. Of course it hurt more then it should, because of her poison from her mist. When he landed in the courtyard Sesshomaru awaited him.

"Father are you alright?" He asked. Inutaisho looked at his son. Guards came to take the bodies.

"You should be asleep Sesshomaru." He said.

"I was, but the smell of your blood woke me." Sesshomaru said.

Inutaisho took a step forward. He grunted in pain. Sesshomaru was worried about his father.

When they made it to the healer, they told inutaisho that he would need a day or two to recover.

He didn't mind.

*with Katsumi and Naraku*

Katsumi was laying on her back on the futon. She looked weakly up at Naraku as he stood over her.

She gave a pained smile.

"You can sit down milord if you like." Katsumi said softly as she gestered to the futon she was laying on.

Naraku smiled down at her kindly. Then nodded.

Katsumi scooted over to allow Naraku to sit next to her. He sat at the foot of the futon.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I feel as if I have disappointed you milord." She said.

"Your mind is something I don't interfere with. I don't like to ask questions to due with what goes on in your head. But I want you to know that I will never hate you. I want you to trust me, not as your Lord but as a firend. I will never turn my back on you." Naraku said as he reached out to hold her hand in his.

'So you would wish him to be your mate over me?' She remembered Inutaisho's words.

She was so confused.

She wanted to tell him everything in that moment. She had prayed that if he ever found out that he would forgive her.

"It is dark out. Get some rest." Naraku said as he pulled his hand back and atood as he started to walk off.

She reached out and held his wrist. His back was to her. He turned his head to look behind him at her.

She jerked her hand back.

"I-I'm sorry. Milord" She said.

Naraku turned to face her.

"What is it Katsumi?" He asked.

She blushed again.

He rose a brow.

"Please just stay. Please milord. I don't want to be left alone." She said.

He nodded.

She moved over more on her futon. Naraku laid down with her as he covered up as well.

They use to lay together. But they never had sex. It was more of a friendship bond. They use to be closer then her and Bankotsu. But he pulled back some when he began to worry about if he'd lose her.

Katsumi was worried that she could possibly have feelings for Naraku. She didn't want to get hurt again.

"You may get comfortable Katsumi. It's okay." He said.

She leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder. She laid her hand on his chest. She was on her right side and he was on his back. She was not on the side with the broken rib.

He wrapped his left arm around her waist as if he didn't want to let go.

It still hurt but she managed.

She looked up at him. He was looking at the ceiling. His red eyes were deep. She loved his eyes.

The question Inutaisho asked her had made her wonder about Naraku. He would never see her that way. She was not good enough. He wanted Kagome.

She was not even sure why she cared about that. She had to admit. Jealousy was an awful emotion.

After mere minutes, both fell asleep.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. I hope you all enjoyed:)


	27. Chapter 27: Authentic scroll

I own Katsumi, Cho, and Sayuri so far. Wren210 is aweome and owns Megumi. And Rumiko Takahashi owns everyone to do with Inuyasha.

*With Naraku and Katsumi*

Naraku woke up the next morning. He was still in the healers with Katsumi. He looked over at her. She was still cuddled up to him. He didn't mind.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." He said.

The healer walked in. She bowed at the waist, then rose.

"Milord it will be a day or two before she awakens. The herbs I have given her will have that effect." She said.

"Hn, leave us." Naraku said with I swat of his hand. She bowed and left.

He looked back at Katsumi. He gently moved her hand from on his chest. He sat up. He made sure she was still on her side so she wouldn't hurt from the pain of her wounds and her ribs.

Just the sight of her made him want to kill Inutaisho even more brutally then before.

His favorite and most loyal servant was wounded. And he didn't even see her as a servant. It was more than that. He actually cared for her. And he didn't care that much about his servants. They were always replaceable. But not Katsumi.

*with Katsumi, her dream.*

She woke up in a dark forest. She sat up. She was sitting on the ground. There were firefires all around her.

She stood.

She looked around again. This forest was in the North. The forest of no return.

Realization hit Her. This is were she met Naraku. Where she tried to take her own life.

She did know the spot where she met Naraku. So she ran to it. There was a 100 foot cliff. When she jumped she used her powers to speed up the fall. She had wounds from hitting the rocks as she fell. That's how she almost died before Naraku found her.

When she got there Midoriko stood over her dying body.

"Mid-Midorkio," Katsumi said in shock.

Midoriko looked at her. She was obviously a spirit. She started walking towards Katsumi. She stopped beside her.

"I know of your feelings for Naraku. But I have called you into this dream to show you something. Midoriko turned and stood beside Katsumi. They looked at Katsumi's body.

"Why are you showing me this?" Katsumi asked.

"I am showing you an interaction." She said.

Midoriko held up her hand making Katsumi be silently.

"It hasn't started yet. You will see yourself die twice. You will see Inutaisho's reaction." Midoriko said.

Katsumi scoffed.

"I don't care about his reaction." Katsumi said.

"Don't fool yourself. I know you care for Naraku and Inutaisho. And one day you will have to choose. I only hope you forgive Inutaisho." Midoriko said. Katsumi did not respond.

This could be something you put in my mind." Katsumi said.

"It's not. Because as we speak Inutaisho is dreaming as well. I gave him the nightmare of you dying. When he comes into sight. He will not see us yet." Midoriko said.

'Yet?' Katsumi wondered.

"Your body will speak to him to." Midoriko said. Katsumi didn't like it one bit.

*With Inutaisho in his dream.*

He was walking in an unknown forest.

'Where am i?' He wondered.

An odd smell hit his nose.

But then he recognized it quickly.

'No! That's Katsumi's blood!' He thought. He ran at full speed towards it.

When he got there she was on her back. She had wounds all over her body. She was coughing up blood. Some was on the corner of her mouth.

He flashed to her as he kneeled next to her. He lifted her with his left arm around the back of her shoulders.

He looked down at her.

He was slightly tearing up.

The dying Katsumi looked up at him.

"Katsumi, your gonna be okay." He said.

"You've n-never b-been good a-at l-lying." She said.

Inutaisho placed his right hand on the side of her cheek. She raised her hand and weakly placed it over his larger one.

"What happen to you?" He asked sadly.

"The p-pain of living was too m-much. But n-now in death, I realized t-that I don't hate y-you. I hate what y-you did. I'm so s-sorry." She said.

The life left her body.

She went limp in his arms. Her hand fell back to her side.

Inutaisho hugged her to him.

He let a tear slip passed his guard.

His face went in the crook of her next.

"Katsumi I'm so sorry!" He cried out. He wished he had Tensaiga.

But then her body started to dissolve. She turned into the mist she so easily created and faded away. He was still on his knees. He felt his heart breaking.

He woke up

*End of inutaisho's dream*

Katsumi watched it all fade away. She was shocked that he would cry.

Midorkio turned to Katsumi.

"I don't mind you being loyal to Naraku. Just as long as you don't hurt Kagome. I want you to protect her at all cost." Midoriko said.

Katsumi's eyes widened. She then nodded. She was willing to do just that if it meant making Midoriko proud.

Midoriko gave a small smile. Then everything was gone.

*End of Katsumi's dream*

She woke with a start. She sat up quickly. That made her cry out in pain as she held her side. She looked around and noticed the sun was up.

Naraku was gone.

She tried to get up but fell off the futon. She was extremely weak.

She slowly stood back up. One hand was on her ribs and the other leaning in the futon to get up.

When she stood she staggered slightly. She used the wall of support as she walked out of the healers and down the hall. She was shocked her wounds didn't reopen from the fall.

She flared out her aura in search of Naraku. He was in the study with Kagome. He flared his aura to let Katsumi know that he knew she was awake.

*With Naraku and Kagome.*

"There is something I must tell you Lady Kagome." Naraku said.

"Okay go ahead." Kagome said.

"About a moon before you lost you memory, I had spoken with your father. He had planed on an arranged mating with me and Kikyo. But when she died, he offered you, if you ever awoken that was. I have to admit. I was concerned for your safety." Naraku said.

"No offense to you, but did you have proof?" Kagome asked.

Naraku nodded. He reached in his desk drawer to search through his scrolls. He pulled out a scroll. He handed it to Kagome.

She read over the scroll. She saw her father's signature at the bottom. She nodded and handed the scroll back to Naraku.

'Father must really hate me.' She thought.

Naraku had Katsumi forge Cho handwriting. She did well.

She was the perfect servant.

"I'm sorry if i insulted you in any way." She was truly sad.

She didn't want to be in an arranged mating.

But Naraku sounded like a good man. She would give him a chance.

She secretly wanted to escape but she knew she couldn't.

Something didn't seem right. But again, she ignored it.

A/N: Please review and let me know how im doing :)


	28. Chapter 28: Please sit down

I own nothing.

*With Inutaisho and Souta, in Inutaisho's study*

"Rumor has it, my father has gone mad. I haven't seen him in two years. I would like to go and see what is going on in the East." Souta said.

Inutaisho was looking out of his study window. When heard what Souta said, he turned around and looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you insane?! You could die. You have a pup on the way." Inutaisho said.

Souta looked at Inutaisho in his eyes. Everything was now serious.

"If he has lost his mind, I can take over as heir. Then the South, West, and East will be against the North. They will be completely out numbered." Souta said.

Inutaisho nodded.

"Then I will accompany you." Inutaisho said.

Souta nodded.

"When Kikyo died, there was a girl with Naraku. You said she was here when Kagome was taken. You referred to her as Katsumi. Did you know her?" Souta asked.

Inutaisho turned around to looked back out the window. He didn't want anyone to see him speak.

"I grew up with her, but then I slowly gained feelings for her right before I mated Sesshomaru's mother. I had courted her for a year. But I had an affair with Inuyasha's mother. Katsumi hated me ever since. She is now with the enemy." Inutaisho said.

"I am so sorry." Souta said.

Inutaisho nodded.

*With Sesshomaru*

He was in the garden. He looked around and noticed the slayer and monk were talking.

The fire cat looked in his direction.

She jumped of Sango's shoulder. Then she ran in his direction.

Sango turned and looked where she was going.

She looked at Sesshomaru. She gave a small smile.

The look on her face still said sadness. But the anger was clear in her eyes.

When Kagome first went missing Sango blamed herself for not being able to protect her lady. She did cry. But it was not near as much as he first thought. She and Megumi did cry. But it was out of anger.

Sango told Sesshomaru that she would kill Naraku. She hated him.

Sesshomaru gave a single nod to Sango.

When Kilala got to him, she meowed at him. He looked down at the fire cat. Then he nodded to her. She jumped on his left shoulder she was careful of the spikes on his armor. He started to walk.

He saw Inuyasha in the distance with Megumi. He smirked when he got an idea. He whispered to the cat. She meowed and jumped off his shoulder and ran to Inuyasha.

When she got to Inuyasha, she sat on the ground and meowed up at him.

"Yeah, alright hop on." He said grouchily.

Kilala hopped on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru slightly smirked in the distance. Inuyasha didn't see the smirk.

Kilala quickly changed into her bigger form while Megumi was distracting Inuyasha. She did see Sesshomaru's smirk.

When Kilala turned into her bigger form Inuyasha fell to the ground with Kilala on him.

He made an Inuyasha shaped crator.

He grunted as he hit the ground.

Megumi started laughing.

Sesshomaru's smirk widened. He almost smiled.

That was almost better then Kagome's sit command.

Kilala jumped off Inuyasha while in her bigger form. He grunted in pain again. That made Megumi laugh even more. She ment nothing evil. She just thought it was hilarious.

"Think of it as, payback for your prank little brother." Sesshomaru said.

Megumi finally stopped laughing as she held her stomach.

Inuyasha slowly stood back up. He looked at Sesshomaru.

"Asshole." He said.

Megumi laughed again. But stopped when Inuyasha looked at her.

"And you laughed! Alright that's it!" Inuyasha said playfully. Megumi squealed when Inuyasha started chasing her. They ran through the garden.

Kilala turned back into her smaller form and jumped back on his shoulder.

"Meow."

"You miss her too?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kilala Meowed in agreement.

*With Kagome and Katsumi*

Kagome was sitting in Naraku's Study. Naraku had to step out for a moment.

Katsumi knocked on the door,

"Come in." She heard Kagome's voice.

She opened the door.

When Katsumi opened the door she was slightly using the wall for support.

Kagome quickly got up.

"Here please sit down next to me." Kagome said not realizing what the word sit could do.

"I'm alright milady. I can stand." Katsumi said.

Kagome shook her head. She walked over to Katsumi and slightly helped Katsumi to the chair next to her.

"You need to sit down. You can have the seat next to mine." Kagome said. There was two chairs in front of Naraku's desk.

*with Inuyasha, Megumi, and Sesshomaru.*

Kilala was watching Inuyasha chase Megumi. Even Sesshomaru seemed to notice a little bit.

But suddenly the bead around Inuyasha's neck glowed.

Inuyasha was pulled to the ground by the beads around his neck.

He made an Inuyasha shaped crator once again.

When the spell subsided, Inuyasha stood up.

"Hey Sesshomaru, you have to keep a leash on your woman next time! She just sat me from the North! She needs to stop saying sit!' Inuyasha yelled. He almost sounded like he was kidding around. But you could still tell he was aggravated from the face plant into the ground.

Not even a minute later, Inuyasha was pulled to the ground a second time. Megumi laughed. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"That bitch!" Inuyasha yelled from the crator in the ground.

Sesshomaru heard the comment and smirked.

*Souta and Inutaisho.*

Souta and Inutaisho were flying towards the East. They were on Inutaisho's cloud. After some time, the castle came into sight.

Inutaisho wrinkled his nose.

Souta was standing beside him.

Souta noticed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I smell death." Inutaisho said.

They landed in the castle.

Souta and Inutaisho froze when they saw what was in front of them.

A/N: Please review! Sorry I know its a shorter chapter. Let me know what y'all think:)


	29. Chapter 29:Souta's visit

I own nothing.

*with Katsumi and Kagome.*

Both females were sitting in the chairs in front of Naraku's desk.

Naraku was listening outside.

He hid his scent and aura from the two females, wanting to hear what they were saying.

Kagome looked at Katsumi after a moment of thinking.

"What was your family like?" Kagome asked.

Katsumi froze.

Naraku was intrigued to hear Katsumi's answer. He had asked many times of her past. But she always said nothing of it.

Maybe she felt more open with Kagome?

"M-My F-Family." Katsumi said. She looked down. Tears formed in her eyes.

"My father, he was a good man. I was still very young when he was killed. But I was twenty in human years. But I looked maybe five to seven in human years. He was killed by a weaker dragon demon compared to Lord Naraku. His name was Ryukotsusei. I knew my father very well. He cared for me and my brother dearly." Katsumi paused.

She didn't sense Naraku nearby.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked.

"I had my heart broken. Two hundred and fifty years ago. I left my home. I had searched for my fathers killer for fifty years. I started my search as soon as I left. After a grusome battle, The dragon fell. But he was much weaker the Lord Naraku. It was quite a challnge though." Katsumi said sadly.

"What about your brother and mother?" Kagome said.

"She went to mainland. My brother was much older. He was wounded trying to protect me for the dragon when my father was killed. My brother was injured so he told me to run. I did. I ran until i came to a fortress. I grew up there. I fell in love with my childhood best friend who became Lord of the fortress. But he betrayed me for another. That was when I left." Katsumi said.

It all hit Naraku.

'Inutaisho.' He had figured it out.

"So your brother is dead?" Kagome asked.

"One can only assume." Katsumi said.

"Do you love anyone now? I know you said you had your heart broken but feelings can change." Kagome said.

She wanted to say Naraku, but she couldn't have rumors spread that she loved her master. She also couldn't ruin her master's plans.

"Bankotsu," She said.

Kagome giggled in excitement.

"That's so sweet!" Kagome said with a smile.

Narakus rage was clearly noticable.

He didnt let it show as he still hid his scent and aura.

He wasn't sure why he was mad. He didn't know why Katsumi loving another effected him so.

He let go and walked in his office door after a few minutes of sitting in silence.

"I had a simple matter to attend to. I see you are doing better Katsumi." Naraku said.

"Yes Milord." Katsumi said.

"Kagome, you will train with the band of seven. Katsumi will be your mentor when she is not with me. We have two weeks before the battle. I need to know now if you want to participate in the battle." Naraku said.

"I will." Kagome said.

"Very well. I need to speak with Katsumi so she can heal quicker to help you train. We will be in the dojo if you need me." Naraku said as he stood. He and Katsumi walked out of Naraku's study and to the dojo. Katsumi was following behind.

"Am I to be punished Milord?" Katsumi said.

"Should I have a reason to punish you?" Naraku said.

Katsumi was walking behind Naraku. She still held her side in pain. She was hoping to be healed in two or three days.

She looked at Naraku. He had his hair half back. The upper half of his hair was up in a ponytail. The lower half was down. His hair was wavey. That was one of the many things she loved about Naraku.

When they made it to the dojo, katsumi walked until she was stanging in the middle of the room. Naraku was still on the outer rim from where he stepped in.

"So what training will we do today milord?" Katsumi asked. Her back was to Naraku.

Naraku flashed to Katsumi. He swiped her claws at her. They cut her side where her ribs were hurting.

She cried out in pain. His acid entered her body. If she wasn't injured she could've protected herself. but she didn't see his attack coming.

She trusted him completely.

She fell to the floor in pain. She was on her back.

Naraku kneeled down. His elbows were on his knees.

"You see, right now I think you believe that I am harming you. but I am not. My acid is Healing you. It is dissolving the dogs acid. Usually it couldn't do that. But where you were out for a couple days, his acid has had time to weaken. You will never be fully healed, but you will be able to fight normally when my acid is done. It may also remind you with whom your loyalties lie. You will kill inutaisho even if you loved him at one point. You belong to me." Naraku paused.

Katsumi's eyes widened. She started to shake due to the pain.

"But as your punishment for not telling me that very important piece of information, I will not relieve the pain. You will suffer through it. The fact that i overheard your story is what made me figure it all out." Naraku said.

After minutes of torture, Katsumi closed her eyes and stopped moving. She wasn't dead. But she was healed mostly. Naraku could sense it.

But not only that, but Katsumi could now possibly control his acid that was flowing through her veins, especially if he taught her how to do so.

She opened her eyes.

Naraku looked into her eyes. His own widened slightly. Her eyes were no longer purple.

Her eyes were yellow with a red ring on the outer rim of the iris of her eyes.

She looked completely evil.

*with Souta and Inutaisho.*

They made it in the castle courtyard. They were shocked to see no one was in the courtyard but Tsubaki. A priestess that was there for them when their mother had to leave.

She was on her back dead. She had a stab wound on her chest. She was long dead. Her eyes were still open.

Souta kneeled down and closed her eyes with his hand. She was the only dead body in the courtyard. Souta lowered his head, hiding his eyes from the word.

"Souta?" Inutaisho said.

"I'm fine." Souta said as he stood again.

There was a moment of silence.

"I have a very bad feeling about this. If anyone attacks, let me handle it." Souta said.

Inutaisho nodded as he walked beside Souta. He wouldn't argue. Souta knew this castle better then him.

They walked passed the courtyard and into the castle.

Cho's general was waiting on them. His sword was drawn. Cho's general ran at Souta. They crossed blades but then Souta made a dodging move when the general swung his sword again. Souta saw an opening and took it. Souta stabbed him through the heart. He then pulled his sword back.

The general fell to the ground dead.

"The smell is getting worst." Inutaisho said.

"Where's it coming from?" Souta asked.

"The room at the end of the hall." Inutaisho said.

Souta looked ahead. His eyes widened. Could his father be dead?

"The throne room." Souta said.

Inutaisho knew the scent. But he didnt tell Souta. He wanted Souta to find out on his own. He needed to.

The men walked down the hall. They entered the throne room. Souta did not expect to see what he saw.

There in the Lord's chair was Kikyo's Remains.

Unburied.

She was rotting in the chair. It had been a moon and a half since her death.

"Oh, Souta my boy! Your free of Naraku! Oh joyous day! But you brought a stray dog. He took your sister. But Kikyo is now ruler! The servant's tried to remove her from the throne so I killed all who tried! See look for yourself." Cho said cheerfully. He laughed. He turned and pointed to Kikyo.

Souta looked at Kikyo.

He then looked to his left. He saw ten servants that were dead.

"Those that didn't try Left. They were cowards. I had my general poisoned. So now he fights everyone. It was truly amusing to see." Cho said with a smile.

"Father, kikyo is dead." Souta said.

Cho's eyes widened then he glared at his son.

"No she's not! She is the ruler." Cho said.

"You need to bury her." Souta said in annoyance.

"Never!" Cho yelled.

Inutaisho didnt say a word. But he was temped to kill the bastard.

"You have ran this place into the ground. I had expected to see the soldiers out training in the Courtyard, but everyone is gone." Souta said calmly.

Souta drew his sword.

"Oh, are you gonna help me kill the dog?" Cho asked as he slightly jumped up in excitment.

"No."

"Then i will kill you." Cho said as he drew his sword. He ran at Souta swinging his sword like a madman.

"Easy." Souta said.

Souta saw an opening and cut his father across his chest. Cho grunted in pain.

"Disgrace." Souta said.

Cho ran at Souta again. Cho swung his sword.

Souta dodged.

"Come on You can do better than that father." Souta said.

Cho was getting pissed.

Cho swung his sword again.

Souta dodged again.

Souta punched Cho in the face then he swung his blade.

It Cut Cho's clean head off.

Lord Cho of the East was now dead.

Lord Souta was now the ruler.

He turned to Inutaisho.

"We now have no army. This was a waste of time." Souta said.

"But you are now ruler. You have Stopped Cho's Rein of terror on the East. We must bury your sister and the servants then go back to the West. You may borrow some of my servants until you and Lady Kagura are settled." Inutaisho said.

Souta nodded. He now had his back to Inutaisho.

"Thank you. Please don't tell Kagome anything about what has happened on this day." Souta said as he lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

Inutaisho nodded.

A/N: Please let me know what you think. Please review:)


	30. Chapter 30: Katsumi's brother?

I own nothing.

 **A/N: Here lately I have received alot of bad guest reviews, but I haven't allowed them to be posted due to them being embarrassing. But I will start allowing them to be posted if they want to be noticed so badly. I just didn't think so many reviewers thought so bad of my story.**

 **VWL.**

*with Katsumi and Naraku.*

Katsumi looked up at Naraku from the flat of her back. She sat up. She didn't say a word.

She stood completely.

"I assume you have mostly recovered." Naraku said.

Katsumi nodded. "Yes Milord."

"We have a miko to train. If you ever hide another secret from me again, then my trust in you will be questioned, understand?" Naraku said.

"Yes Milord." Katsumi said.

They had turned and walked to the Courtyard were they saw Bankotsu and Kagome talking.

When Bankotsu saw Katsumi he smiled. Naraku was beside her.

Naraku's jealousy spiked. He hated the feeling.

Bankotsu started to walk towards Katsumi.

He stopped once he got ten feet from her.

He looked confused.

Her face was emotionless. Her eyes were yellow with red rims.

She was still in pain from the acid, but it was going away so she tried to hide her emotions from Bankotsu. She didn't want him to see her in pain.

"Katsumi?" Bankotsu said.

"She is healed. But she has also been punished for a certain truth she didn't reveal to me until I heard her speaking to Kagome." Naraku said.

Kagome was out of human hearing range.

Bankotsu's eyes widened.

Bankotsu knew what secret Naraku was referring to. Inutaisho.

Naraku now noticed that Katsumi's aura was slightly more evil then it was. He could sense the hate and anger flowing through her. He didn't know if her hate and anger was towards him, but he hoped not.

"I injected her with my acid. It disposed of Inutaisho's acid and she was mostly healed. I am evil, but I don't allow Kagome to sense it. When my acid entered Katsumi it gave her a small fraction of my evil aura. She is still the same. For the most part. But it also allows demons to think she was claimed by me. Even inutaisho could smell it. But he would assume I claimed her as a mate. Inutaisho would be furious and hurt. It would be truly entertaining to see." Naraku said with a smirk.

Katsumi heard it all. She was angry that Naraku punished her. But she still cared for him. She wanted him to care for her also. But he cared for Kagome.

She was also aggravated about how her scent was like Naraku's. She hoped it would fade in time.

After a minute of talking the three beings went back over to Kagome.

Katsumi and Bankotsu bowed to Kagome. Katsumi was still slightly in pain. The rose back up.

Naraku stepped beside Kagome.

"Kagome, this battle can be gruesome. Alot of our people can die. Would you like a demonstration on what the battle would be like?" Naraku asked Kagome as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

She almost wanted to back up but didn't.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt Lord Naraku." Kagome said.

"It's just Naraku to you Kagome, we are of the same ranking. Also no one would get hurt. If I allow Bankotsu and Katsumi to demonstrate, then all will be well. They know their limits." Naraku said.

Kagome nodded.

Something kept nagging at her. She didn't like it one bit. It was only when she was near Naraku. But when she was with Bankotsu or Katsumi she just felt safer.

Bankotsu and Katsumi nodded at each other. The walked to the center of the courtyard. Then faced each other. They were fifteen feet from each other.

Kagome noticed that Katsumi's eyes changed.

"Ready, fight!" Renkotsu said.

He was leaning on Ginkotsu. Renkotsu had fixed him so her looked like a real machine. He had no legs. He just rolled.

Katsumi ran at Bankotsu.

*with Bokseyno, the tree demon. In the West.*

He looked up and noticed a Raven on his branches. Bokseyno said a spell and spoke to the Raven.

"Retrieve Taro." He said.

The Raven flew off.

When the Raven got there he saw a demon in humanoid form. The Raven flew down. The demon extended his arm and the bird landed.

"It is I, Bokseyno. The time has come once again." He said.

The demon nodded. The bird flew off. Taro had long black hair. It was half back the upper half was in a ponytail and the lower half stayed down. That's how he always kept it. He had a circle on his forehead and a spiral was in the circle. It was light blue. It was maybe the shape of a coin. But it was obviously noticeable. He had white eyes with a black pupils. He was tall. And he wore black clothing. He had two swords strapped on his back.

He walked until Bokseyno came into view.

Taro spoke.

"Have you called upon me to waste my time once again?" He asked.

"No but this is a matter on your sister." Bokseyno said.

"My sister is a lost cause. She has been ever since she has lived with that Northern Vermin." Taro said.

"Katsumi has gained new powers. She has become more evil. The South, East, and West are joining forces to retrieve the miko and fight the North. You can get your sister out of there." Bokseyno said.

"I am uninterested." Taro said calmly.

He turned his back to Bokseyno. He started to walk off.

"You are much like your sister. But you are stronger. When you asked me to let you know of any changes with her I told you I would. But now you don't care. After centuries of my information you have given up on your sister. What would your father say?" Bokseyno asked.

Taro was pissed. He turned back around to face Bokseyno.

"You know nothing of my father! He's dead! He has been for centuries! Don't you dare act like you knew him!" Taro yelled.

"But I did. He asked me to watch over you, so you can watch over your sister." Bokseyno said.

Taro took in a deep breath then let it out.

Taro instantly calmed down.

"Fine I will find the Western Lord and see if he can help me." Taro said as he turned around once again.

"Tell them you know me. But also, there is something you must know." Bokseyno said.

"And what's that?" Taro asked.

"Your sister and the Western Lord courted. They were once in love." The tree demon said.

"So you mean to tell me that getting help from the Western Lord will be harder then it seems?" Taro asked.

"Yes." Bokseyno said.

He scoffed.

Taro turned and started walking toward the Western castle.

He knew this would be a challenge.

A/N: Please review:) I hope you all enjoyed. Please tell me what you think:)


	31. Chapter 31: A blast of spiritual energy

I own nothing.

*with Koga in the South.*

Koga stood in his war room at the head of the table.

His general was on the other side. And his lieutenants and admirals were in between.

"Milord, the Northern Lord has a small unit in the Southern part of the Northern lands. I have heard that Lord Souta has finally taken his place as the Eastern Lord. Now we can pass through the West or East to take down that small unit in the North." The general said.

"This will be a very sensitive plan. If we attack now it could start an early war. We don't want that. I will speak with Lord Inutaisho. He is more experienced in war than I. I will see what his plans are. I also have to retrieve my sister. You are all dismissed for now." Koga said.

Everyone bowed and walked out.

Koga would leave for the West in an hour.

*with Katsumi and Bankotsu sparring in the North.*

Katsumi ran at Bankotsu. She drew her fans. Bankotsu drew his Banryu.

A sword with a long handle and a wide and thick blade. The wind it created was nothing compared to Katsumi's

They clashed blades.

"What's wrong with you man? You seem so pissed." Bankotsu said with concern.

"That is no concern of yours. Do not ask again." Katsumi said as she swund her fan.

Bankotsu jumped back with a backflip.

Katsumi sheathed her fans in the two sheathes on her left hip.

Katsumi got in a stance.

Bankotsu ran at her.

She pushed the palm of her hand towards Bankotsu. A gust of wind followed.

Bankotsu slammed his pointed end of the sword in the dirt. The sword held him in place as the wind blew hard. His braid was whipping in the wind.

Katsumi drew her fans again. She swung the right one. It created a stronger wind.

When the wind subsided, Bankotsu pulled out his sword and ran at Katsumi.

While the two were sparring Kagome walked over to Renkotsu

"Hey," She said.

"Did you need something Lady Kagome?" He asked.

"Yes, I was wondering what Bankotsu thought of Katsumi." She asked.

"Big brother, has always thought of Katsumi as a sister. They would share missions where they would end up saving each other's life. They are inseparable. They are like a true brother and sister." He said.

She nodded. She walked back to Naraku.

"I thought that Katsumi and Bankotsu had feelings for each other. I mean Katsumi said she loved Bankotsu but she doesn't act like she loves him. She is being rather harsh with him. Maybe she loves someone else." Kagome said. She just wanted Katsumi to be happy.

Naraku nodded. But then he remembered something.

'Please just stay. Please Milord. I don't want to be left alone.' He remembered Katsumi's words as a blush formed on her cheeks.

He had stayed with her in bed that night in the healers.

But he did think she loved Bankotsu. He was a powerful human. But could she love himself as well? He would have to test her.

He looked at Katsumi.

"I think it is Katsumi's personality. She has always been this way." Naraku lied.

"Oh." Kagome said.

Katsumi swiped her claws at Bankotsu. He dodged. he right fan was sheathed.

After minutes of watching the two spar Bankotsu was under Katsumi's mercy. His sword was knocked from his hand. And her fan was at his throat. She was facing him. Her eyes were narrowed.

"It seems as if Katsumi wins." Naraku said.

Bankotsu was not embarrassed by losing to Katsumi. She was pissed. And she wanted to get her anger out. Bankotsu helped with that. Even Bankotsu could see her anger.

She was satisfied.

Naraku turned to Kagome.

"She won't harm you, but she is ready to train you if you step were Bankotsu once was." Naraku said. Katsumi stepped back some and Bankotsu moved.

Katsumi now faced Kagome.

"Ready your weapon." Katsumi said.

Kagome drew back an arrow.

Renkotsu scoffed.

He walked up to Kagome. "Don't waste your arrows in training. Use a sword. Here." Kagome put her bow and arrows back on her back.

Renkotsu handed her a sword.

"Keep it." He said. She nodded in thanks.

"Do you know how to use a sword, Lady Kagome?" Katsumi asked.

Kagome nodded. "My brother thought me the basics a while back." Kagome said.

"Very well, now get your stance and try to channel your sprital energy through your sword. Focus. If you need help I can assist." Katsumi said.

"It's kind of hard to do." Kagome said. She remembered her curse that she thought the dogs gave her. She had to be careful.

"When I have trouble trying to tap into my power, I think of all of the people who have wronged me. It gives me the strength I need. Maybe even a little bit to much strength. But it helps." Katsumi said.

Kagome remembered Koga and her father. She didn't know what the Western family looked like. But she was still angry.

Kagome didn't know that Katsumi was trying to trick Kagome. Katsumi was trying to get her to tap into her hate and anger. And slowly make a habit of it to become a dark miko.

Midoriko said to protect Kagome with her life. Kagome was not in harm's way. She was training.

At least that's how Katsumi saw it.

Kagome was trying to focus. But she couldn't. A vision kept repeating itself in her head.

*Vision.*

She was looking down at the dying Kikyo. Her lips were moving but Kagome heard no words.

She looked to her left. Naraku was smiling and Katsumi was at his side. Souta was in front of her and Kikyo. It was like he was protecting them from Naraku. But why?

*end of vision.*

Kagome didn't realize that she sent out a blast of her powers in her vision. The vision made Kagome angry. She wasn't sure why.

Kagome then cried out in pain, as she held her left wrist.

Katsumi tried to put up a barrier around herself but Kagome's spiritual energy disintegrated the barrier.

Katsumi was burned with the energy.

She felt Katsumi's hate and anger.

Kagome remembered everything in that moment. Naraku was the enemy. Him and Katsumi lied to her.

Kagome blacked out when the pain was to much.

Katsumi was already passed out on the ground.

Naraku looked at both girls with concern.

"Bankotsu take Katsumi to a healer. I will follow with Kagome." Naraku said.

"Yes Lord Naraku." Bankotsu said with concern.

A/N: Please let me know what you all think:)


	32. Chapter 32: I hear you

I don't own the characters of Inuyasha.

 ***With Taro.***

Taro was going to the West.

He disappeared into thin air.

He manifested in the Western castle courtyard. But he knew what he was to deal with before he had shown himself.

The guards surrounded him. He did not make a move of attack.

"I mean no harm. I have came to speak with your Lord." Taro said.

"State who you are or die." A guard said.

All guards drew their swords.

"Taro, leader of the air demon clan. I have came with a proposition for the Western lord" Taro said.

Inutaisho heard the whole thing.

He walked into the Courtyard. He didn't like the demon that smelled like Katsumi. But it wouldn't hurt to hear him out.

"A proposition you say?" Inutaisho said.

The guards moved out of the way as their Lord approached.

Taro looked to the Western Lord.

"Yes, I am an Allie to Bokseyno. He told me to go to you." Taro said.

"Bokseyno? It has been a while since I have spoken with him. Now, speak your proposition." Inutaisho said.

"My sister is Katsumi, if you didn't notice already. I will have to have assistants in getting her free of Naraku. The East needs an army. I have men that are willing to fight against the North. And you need the miko. We can assist each other." Taro said.

Taro didn't expect to have a Chance.

"Guards let him pass. Let's go air demon. We will speak in my study." Inutaisho said.

*with Naraku.*

He was in Kagome's chamber. she had not woken up after three hours of being asleep. Night had fallen on the lands.

Kagome would start to shake at random times, as if she had jolts of electricity going through her. the healers would try to help Kagome relax. she was still asleep during it all.

A healer walked in the room. She bowed to Naraku. She rose back up.

"Milord, I have to speak to you about Lady Kagome." She said.

"Very well. Speak." Naraku said.

"Lady Kagome does not know that it was your acid that was in her curse. But if you dont remove the curse by morning, Milord. She will die. The acid has already been Tearing away at her heart. She doesnt have long. And she has actually managed to Purify some of it with the blast of energy she has released." The healer said.

Naraku sighed.

"Watch over her. I will check on Katsumi." Naraku said. He didn't want to take away her curse.

THe healer bowed to Naraku as he walked out.

 ***With Katsumi and Bankotsu.***

Katsumi was laying in her bed. Bankotsu was in a chair next to the head of her bed.

Bankotsu looked at Katsumi. They were in her chamber.

"Lady Kagome asked Renkotsu What i thought of you during our spar." Bankotsu said.

Katsumi turned her redish eyes to Bankotsu.

"What was said?" Katsumi said.

They did not know naraku was just outside the door once again. Always listening at the worst times.

"The truth." Bankotsu said.

"And that would be?" Katsumi said.

"That i thought of you as a sister." Bankotsu paused.

Bankotsu was curious.

"Why did you tell Lady Kagome a lie?" Bankotsu asked.

"She asked if i loved anyone. I panicked somewhat. I couldn't have her Knowing the truth." Katsumi said.

"So you didn't want to tell her that you loved the Western lord?" Bankotsu asked.

"He is not the only one my heart yerns for." Katsumi said.

Bankotsu looked in deep thought.

"Is it possible for one woman to love two Men?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

Bankotsu looked down in thought.

His eyes widened. He looked at Katsumi in the eyes.

"It's Lord Naraku, Isn't it?" Bankotsu asked.

Katsumi looked away.

Bankotsu's anger spiked. He didn't want Katsumi to get hurt.

"That is foolish on so many levels Katsumi. You'll Just get hurt." Bankotsu Said.

"I know." She said.

"Get some sleep." Bankotsu said said in anger. He stood and walked out.

Katsumi did as she was told.

 ***With Naraku***

He walked away after he had heard what Katsumi said.

He was on his way back to Kagome's chamber.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to do about katsumi. he wasn't sure how he felt about her. He had never thought about it really.

He opened Kagome's chamber door and walked in.

The healer looked at him.

"I will take her curse from her. I need her alive for the battle." Naraku said.

The healer bowed and walked out.

Kagome was asleep.

"I will tell you something while you are asleep and at your weakest." Naraku paused.

He looked down at Kagome as he stood over her.

"My Mizuki was beautiful. During the battle against Midoriko, i was slightly injured." Naraku paused. His voice gave his anger away.

"My mate smelled My blood. So she came to help me. Midorkio shot an arrow at me. It would not have killed me, but it wouldve hurt severely. My mate took the hit for me. She was Hit in the stomach. Our child was purified. That was what ultamently made her bleed out. I could not save her." Naraku paused. He took in a deep breath and looked away from the sleeping miko. He looked at her again.

"I finally killed the wench Midoriko. I took her remains to a cave in my lands and sealed off the cave with my barrior. No one can get to her but me. That is why i am so cold. I didnt want you as a mate because i loved you. I wanted you as a mate for my own amusment. To prove that even miko's could be beaten" Naraku Said.

Naraku stepped forward and wrapped his hand around her left wrist.

With a flash of light the curse was gone.

"If you deceive me, the curse will find it's way back to you." Naraku said.

Kagome didn't not wake up that whole time. But it did not mean that she didn't hear him.

He thought she wouldn't sense she was asleep.

Naraku walked out of Kagome's chamber. As soon as he stepped foot out of her room. A familiar aura washed over Naraku's senses.

The mighty Naraku froze in shock.

'Sister.' He thought.

His sister was on her way to visit him.

And he didn't like it one bit.

A/N: Please Review and let me know what you think:)


	33. Chapter 33: Shinimi

I own nothing.

 **A/N: I would like to thank Wren210 for the name of Naraku's sister. She's an awesome Muse! :) I would Also like to thank Iplaywithchemicals for the idea on her powers. :)**

Naraku waited in the courtyard for his sister to arrive. He saw her flying in the distance in her dragon form.

She just had to scare his servants.

He sighed.

She landed in the courtyard with her giant wings flapping. When she landed, she changed into her humanoid form. She had red eyes and black hair. She was five-three at most where Katsumi was five-eight.

Naraku stood at six foot.

"Oh, brother, I figured you would be dead by now with the blast that the miko made. I felt it all the way in the Northern ice mountains." She said with a smile.

Her voice was much like Sesshomaru's mother. Cold and proper.

"What an odd way to greet your brother. Do I not get a hello or anything?" Naraku asked sarcastically.

"No, where is Katsumi? It has been a decade since I have seen that lovely girl. I have always favored her over that useless Mizuki." Shinimi said.

Naraku had to take in a deep breath to calm himself. His sister smirked.

"She was the only one injured by the miko. She has holy burns all over her." Naraku said.

Shinimi raised a clawed finger to rest on the right side of her face as if thinking.

"Very well take me to her. I want to speak with her." Shinimi said. Naraku nodded as he turned on his heel. Shinimi lowered her hand back to her side.

He walked to Katsumi's chambers. Shinimi was walking beside Naraku.

"I didn't not expect you to have a miko in the castle." She said.

"It happens." He said as he didn't even spare his sister a glance.

"I feel that she is making you weak." She said.

Naraku growled as he stopped and faced his sister.

"I do not care for the damned miko! She is simply a pawn in my game!" Naraku yelled. His anger flaring.

"A game you will lose." She said with a smirk.

"And what the hell do you mean by that?!" He asked.

"You think it's just the West that is after you? No," She paused as she laughed evilly.

"It's the other lands. The young monk killed his father and took the throne. The wolf is against you as well. They all want the miko." She paused again with a smirk.

"I won't help you little brother. When you die in the battle, I will take your place. You have no heir. Well, you almost did, but it and your mate died like fools. No, I will watch you be killed. I will enjoy it. Then I will take the throne that should have been mine." Shinimi said.

"Father left it to me." Naraku said coldly. He was trying to keep his anger at bay after his outburst.

Naraku glared silently for a moment.

"Your mirror demon is helpful. I can see all that goes on in the lands." Shinimi said.

"It is the only gift you will receive from me." Naraku said as he glared.

Shinimi smirked.

He turned and walked. Shinimi followed.

The made it to Katsumi's chamber. They walked in. Bankotsu was sitting at her side.

Katsumi tried to sit up when she saw Shinimi. But failed.

"Lady Shinimi," Katsumi said in greeting.

Shinimi looked at Katsumi then nodded.

Katsumi had burns on her face and on her body.

Bankotsu stood and bowed to Shinimi and Naraku.

"Shouldn't you be dead human?" Shinimi asked.

"No milady." Bankotsu said as he stood up straight.

"Hn, last I saw you was a decade ago." She said.

She didn't wait for Bankotsu's response.

She turned to Katsumi.

"You will speak with me, alone." Shinimi said.

"Yes Milady." Katsumi said.

Katsumi leaned up on her bed. She draped her legs over the side and stood on shaky legs.

The pain from the burn on her body was intense.

"Leave human." Shinimi said.

Bankotsu glared when she wasn't looking then bowed and walked out.

"Katsumi needs to be resting. She will be healed soon enough." Naraku said.

Shinimi turned from Katsumi who was leaning against the wall to help her stand. Shinimi looked at her brother.

"There are times when Katsumi is loyal to me as well. How do you think she recovered so quickly when you found her?" Shinimi said.

Katsumi lowered her head in shame.

Naraku looked at Katsumi for a second before turning to his sister again.

"Before you assign her any missions, you will run them by me first. Is that clear sister?" Naraku asked. Shinimi smirked.

"Crystal." She said. Naraku turned on his heel and walked out.

When Naraku was out of hearing range, Shinimi turned to Katsumi.

"It's good that you learned your lesson from that last time we spoke. I don't have to poison you again. But if you break eye contact with me then you will suffer the consequences again. And you may not sit down, Understand filth?" Shinimi asked.

Katsumi looked at Shinimi.

"Yes Milady." Katsumi said.

"Very well, in the morning I need you to put an end to the miko. I feel that she is making my brother weak. I cannot have his weakness killing him before the war. I will watch him die for his own mistake. I do not care what methods you use in killing the miko. If you do not accept then I will kill you now. But if you do, then you will do it tomorrow." Shinimi said.

Katsumi knew that either way she was to die. if she refused, Lady Shinimi would kill her. If she accepted, Naraku would kill her for letting the miko die.

"I Accept Milady." Katsumi said.

Shinimi Smirked and walked out. Her head held high.

Katsumi stood there with her head down in silence. She was leaning against the wall. Minutes later Shippo ran in her room. She hadn't moved.

"Katsumi don't do it!" He cried.

Katsumi looked to Shippo.

"Don't do what sweetheart?" She asked Shippo kindly.

"Don't kill Lady Kagome." Shippo said.

"What would make you think I would?" Katsumi asked.

"I woke up with a nightmare hours ago. A woman with black hair and miko clothing, told me Kagome remembered everything abd to tell only you. Then I started to fall into a pitt of darkness." Shippo paused.

"I wanted to know if you knew so I used my fox magic to hear everything. The woman said that Lady Kagome remembered. We have to get her out of here. If we don't lord naraku will take her memory again. She can help take down Lord Naraku and his sister. We can be free." Shippo said.

Katsumi looked at the child who had as much wisdom as an old human.

"You will be free. I will not be. I will make sure you are safe from this place." Katsumi said.

"What are you gonna do?" Shippo asked.

"I will free you and Lady Kagome. But I may be able to save my self also. Don't worry for me." Katsumi said. She pushed off the wall. She sat back on the bed.

"The plan will be moved into action get some sleep shippo." Katsumi said as she sorely got comfortable. Shippo got on her bed to.

They fell asleep. Katsumi's plan would be pit into action tomorrow.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Please review:)


	34. Chapter 34: Katsumi's plan

I own nothing.

Katsumi woke up the next morning. She felt something laying on her left arm. It slightly hurt. She noticed Shippo was hugging her arm in his sleep. She gave a small smile.

"Shippo," Katsumi whispered.

Shippo's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Katsumi's voice.

Shippo looked to Katsumi as he sat up.

"Will this be the last day I ever see you?" Shippo asked Katsumi.

"No Hun, I will be alive and well when you see me next after this day." Katsumi said.

It wasn't a lie. If she died today, she would be alive and well to see him in the next life even if she had to wait a while.

Katsumi looked at Shippo. She could see the worry and sadness in his eyes.

There was a knock on the door. Katsumi smelled Kagome on the other side. The miko should not be awake she should be in bed.

"Come in milady." Katsumi said.

The door knob turned and Kagome walked in. She did not have a scratch on her. Kagome shut the door behind her.

Katsumi and Shippo stood on the floor as they got off the bed. The bowed to Kagome.

Katsumi took this time to open her senses. There were a very low number of servant's on this wing of the castle. She could use that to her advantage.

"Milady how are you healled so quickly when I am still recovering?" Katsumi asked Kagome.

"The curse on my wrist was purified. I assume that it was what was causing my healing time to slow. Also I think my powers worked on my body as I slept. I'm sorry that I hurt you." She said.

Katsumi and Shippo stood straight up.

"It is alright Milady." Katsumi paused.

She would see if Shippo was right.

"Milady, if I may be so bold as to ask a personal question." Katsumi asked.

Kagome nodded with a smile.

Katsumi looked at Kagome. She inwardly smirked.

"Do you hate the West for killing your sister and giving you the curse?" Katsumi asked.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly.

"Of course." Kagome lied.

Katsumi looked at Kagome for a minute. She could smell the lie.

Before Kagome could blink she was pinned to the wall with a hand over her mouth and another hand around her neck.

"Katsumi stop." Shippo said in a worried tone.

Katsumi ignored him.

Katsumi looked at Kagome who was trying to struggle against the demoness. Kagome's strength was no match.

"Tell me the truth, do you remember your real past or not? I won't harm you." Katsumi whispered.

She couldn't have anyone hearing her.

Kagome glared.

Katsumi pulled the hand back that was covering Kagome's mouth.

"Me and Shippo can help you escape if you tell us the truth." Katsumi whispered again.

She loosened her hand on Kagome's neck but did not move it.

"I remember everything. You brought me here after you captured me from the West." Kagome whispered.

"Then me and Shippo will help with your escape." She whispered.

Katsumi didn't want the servants around her to hear.

Kagome slightly gasped as her eyes widened.

 ***with Shinimi in her chamber.***

Shinimi had just woke up as she looked in the mirror while she brushed her hair. Her long black black hair flowing with every pull of the brush.

She was thinking of all the possibilities she had with taking her brothers position as ruler of the North.

She would send her spy to the east to see how they were progressing. To see if she could take it over. Souta would be new to ruling. The East would be an easy victory.

She would then continue by making everyone think she was better than her brother. She knew the other lands would be wary of her. But it was time she was willing to take. In time she would make then think she was nothing like her brother. Then she would earn there trust. Then kill them all.

If the miko was out of the way, then the task would be much easier.

If Katsumi failed in killing the miko then Katsumi's life would be taken for her own failure.

She noticed that Kagura had escaped as well. Kagura would pay dearly for it when Shinimi got her hands on her.

Shinimi had an evil smirk plastered on her face.

But it was wiped away when she heard a servant knocked on the chamber door.

"Enter filth." Shinimi said.

The maid entered and bowed to her Lord's sister.

"Milord has requested your presence in his study milady." The servant said as she continued to bow.

Shinimi gently sat down her brush on her desk.

She turned to the servant and stood.

"Tell me, does my useless brother favor you? You can answer honestly. I won't judge." Shinimi asked almost kindly.

The servant girl was still bowing.

"I do not know milady." She said. Fear was creeping into her aura.

"Rise servant." She said. The girl stood fully.

Shinimi rose her first two fingers. She rested them on the female servants forehead. With a small zap of lightning, the servant fell to the ground dead.

The servants body gave a thud when it hit the ground.

Shinimi smirked as she looked forward.

That made her mood much better.

She walked out of her chamber to her brothers study.

The body had better be gone before she gets back.

 ***With Naraku and Shinimi in his office.***

Both of the siblings were looking at the courtyard through the window. The band of seven was training.

"So when do you patrol the lands again?" Shinimi asked.

Naraku continued to looked out of the window.

"I like to twice a moon. I planned to in a day or two." Naraku said.

Shinimi inwardly smirked.

"Why not let Katsumi go for you this time? You will soon be at war. And they will be out looking to kill you brother." Shinimi said.

Why the hell would Shinimi care?

But it wasn't a bad idea.

He was a very busy demon.

Naraku flared his aura calling to Katsumi.

She flared hers in response.

She left her chamber and told Kagome and Shippo to stay.

Katsumi made it to Naraku's study.

She knocked on the door.

"Enter Katsumi." Naraku said.

She smelled Naraku and Shinimi inside. Katsumi was slightly nervous.

Katsumi walked in and bowed at the waist.

"Rise Katsumi." Naraku said. He turned to face Katsumi.

"You will be patrolling my lands this time Katsumi." Naraku said.

Katsumi almost gave a sigh of relief.

"Yes milord." She said.

Katsumi quickly glanced at Shinimi who was smirking as she stood behind her brother.

"You leave in one hour. You are dismissed." Naraku said. Katsumi bowed and walked out.

Did Lord Naraku want to be rid of the miko as well?

Katsumi went straight to her chamber where Kagome and Shippo remained.

Katsumi walked in her chamber.

Shippo spoke first.

"What happen Katsumi?" He asked.

Katsumi looked to Kagome then to Shippo. Anger clear in her eyes.

"His lordship asked me to patrol his lands." Katsumi whispered sarcastically.

Shippo snickered silently.

"We can use this to our advantage. I did have a different plan but this worked out better." Katsumi said.

Kagome looked at Katsumi.

"Now that you and shieppo know the truth, What will you do?" Kagome asked.

Katsumi looked at Shippo then back at Kagome.

I will make a deal with you milady," Katsumi paused.

Kagome nodded for Katsumi to continue.

"I will get you free, into the hands of the West, only if you take Shippo with you to freedom." Katsumi said. You could clearly see the begging in her eyes.

Kagome gave a kind smile.

"It would be an honor. He will stay with me, and he will be protected." Kagome said.

Katsumi nodded.

"If you wish for this plan to take action you will tell Lord Naraku that you found out that I was patrolling the lands. You will ask to go. Then he will most likely tell you yes in hopes to have a better chance to mate you." Katsumi said.

Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust then nodded.

the words almost tasted biter coming from Katsumi's lips.

Katsumi was a powerful demoness. She knew no one could hear them but she knew that Shinimi awaited for Kagome's death which would never come.

Katsumi would never allow it.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter:) Please review:)


	35. Chapter 35:One last fight

I own nothing.

One hour later.

Kagome and Shippo went to put Katsumi's plan into action.

After Kagome and Shippo met With Katsumi, she would take over with the plan. They would not know what to expect. But Katsumi would.

Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder as they walked in a quick pace towards Naraku's study. She knocked on the door.

"Enter Kagome." Naraku said kindly.

Kagome opened the door and walked in.

Shippo hopped on the floor and bowed to Shinimi and Naraku.

He rose back up.

Naraku faced Kagome.

"What is it?" Naraku asked emotionlessly.

"I heard a rumor that Katsumi was patrolling your lands. I figured if you want me to rule by your side I would have to know your lands well. Shippo has also requested to accompany me and Katsumi." Kagome said.

"No." Naraku said sternly.

"You will never have to patrol my lands. Therefore, you do not need to know them right away." He said.

Shinimi stepped forward.

"Forgive my intrusion brother, but I believe that this is a good opportunity for your future mate to get to know a few of your servants and few solders. She can take a few of your men with her. She would be kept safe. Especially with Katsumi at her side." Shinimi said. She was hiding her true intentions

Naraku was suspicious of his sister's motives but ignored the feeling.

"Very well. Tell Katsumi that if you have a scratch on you, she will pay for it in a punishment far worse than death." Naraku said.

He didn't mean it. Not completely. He didn't want to hurt Katsumi. He actually favored her over the miko.

Kagome turned and walked out after Shippo hopped off and bowed then got back on her shoulder.

Naraku turned to Shinimi.

"Why were you with the miko on going with Katsumi to patrol the lands?" He asked.

Shinimi inwardly smirked.

She had him fooled before she even spoke.

"You have a war. And if by some chance you win against the other lands, you will own all four lands. The miko needs to know these quickly so she can move on to the others. That is, if you don't die little brother. Because if you do, I will take your place." Shinimi said with a smirk.

"What of Katsumi and the miko then?" Naraku asked through clenched teeth.

"I have no use for either. The miko will be given back to the West from which she came. I will also restore her memory. And I will kill Katsumi. She can easily be replaced." Shinimi said with a smirk.

She obviously lied about Kagome's fate. The miko would die today, at Katsumi hands.

"I won't die. I will win and you will bow before me. When I own the other lands, you will not posses one. You will be my sister and that is it." Naraku said coldly.

"We will see dear brother." Shinimi said as she walked out.

Kagome and Shippo walked towards Katsumi.

Naraku was following behind. He was walking as if he was on a mission.

He final caught up to Kagome after a moment time.

She slowed to a stop and faced him.

"Kagome, I cannot leave the castle with what is about to happen with the war. The only reason the West hasn't started the war yet was because his general was my spy. He killed him for that reason and now has to find another general. But I cannot have you leave either." Naraku said with concern.

Kagome gave a small fake smile.

"It's okay. I will be protected. You wanted some of your dragon solders to assist in my protection. I understand that you strictly have a dragons only law in the castle. But you have excepted me, Shippo and, Katsumi, even the band of seven. But the men you assign to me will be loyal to you. Which means they will fight to their last breathes to defend me even if they don't succeed." Kagome paused.

"I will be alright. I need to do this if I am to follow through with the mating to you." She said.

Naraku nodded. "I will assign twenty of my best solders to defend you. Katsumi will protect you as well." He said.

Kagome smiled again.

"Thank you." She said as she bowed her head slightly and walked away.

Naraku saw a servant a told her to ready twenty of his solders for the trip to patrol the lands.

Katsumi and her group would go to the Western part his lands, then the South part, and then the Eastern part. Then they would return to the castle.

By that time the war would have already begun.

Katsumi awaited Kagome and Shippo's arrival.

Bankotsu was at her side.

They were both facing the castle. They were in the courtyard watching for Kagome.

"What is your plan? Why are you bring Lady Kagome along?" He asked her.

"Lady Shinimi wants her dead. Lady Kagome remembers everything. If the West senses Lady Kagome near the border they will come for her whether they trespass or not. I am loyal to Naraku as are the solders he may order to come along. We will all die in order to protect our lady. At all cost. Lady Kagome is taking Shippo. This will be my last day in this world. Only you know my full plan and the consequences of it." Katsumi said.

Bankotsu looked around quickly.

When he noticed no one was around to watch, he looked at Katsumi. She was still looking forward.

He reached out and took her left hand in his right one.

She flinched and looked down at their hands then looked back up at him.

"Even if it was true, that you would die today, I would never forget you. You will always be my sister. Blood or not." He said.

Bankotsu slightly teared up. So did Katsumi.

"I won't hug you. I couldn't leave if I did." Katsumi said.

Bankotsu gave a small smile.

"I understand." He said.

He would watch Katsumi leave until she was out of sight. He would memorize every second of it.

A/N: Sorry I know it's been a while since I have posted and I know I haven't posted much here lately. Sorry. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!:)


	36. Chapter 36: Bankotsu's Gift

I own nothing.

Taro, Katsumi's brother had gave the East most of his men to use as his army. Taro would get his sister back. But he would go speak with Bokseyno first.

Souta and Kagura now lived in the Eastern castle. Everyone that was dead, was buried. And Kagura was getting bigger and bigger by the day.

Megumi went back with Koga until the war began. She was not happy to leave Inuyasha.

Koga had got Inutaisho's opinion on attacking that small force in the bottom of the Northern lands.

Inutaisho also said that it would just start an early war.

Sesshomaru had grown impatient.

He wanted Kagome back and Naraku dead at his feet. Even that Katsumi Bitch. He wanted them all dead for taking what was his.

*With Katsumi.*

She stood With Bankotsu. But a moment later, Shippo and Kagome came out of the castle. They started walking towards them.

"Will I see you again?" Bankotsu asked.

Katsumi smiled.

"You and I have done alot of the same good and wrong deeds. We will probably be going to the same place." She said with a smile

Bankotsu smiled.

Katsumi and Bankotsu stood slightly apart.

Kagome walked up with Shippo on her shoulder.

Naraku's men followed suit.

"Let's move out." Katsumi said as she turned on her heel.

Bankotsu stoped Katsumi and Kagome.

"Hold on." He said.

Both girls turned to him.

He handed them both a dagger.

Katsumi took hers with a kind and thankful smile.

It had a plain black sheath and handle.

She pulled it out of its sheathe to see the blade. It was a blackish silver. Katsumi then noticed that there was a purple gem at the center of the handle.

Kagome looked at it for a moment.

It was light purple handle and sheathe. She too pulled it out so she could see the blade. It was also a light purple. A gem was in the center of the handle. It was black. Opposite of Katsumi's.

"You never know when you might need it." He said to Kagome.

He had Renkotsu make them for the both of them. Bankotsu didn't know Kagome that well. But he knew the miko would be able to bring peace to the four lands.

Katsumi was the demon. She automatically had darkness within her soul. So she got the black one.

Kagome was the miko. So she got the lighter color of the two.

Bankotsu knew that Katsumi knew how to use the dagger. But he was iffy about Kagome.

He looked at Kagome.

"When you stab your enemy with it. Don't pull it out until you look into their eyes and you see their soul, as the life leaves their eyes." He said.

Kagome slowly took the blade from him. Then she nodded.

"Thank you." She said.

Katsumi looked at Bankotsu one more time with a kind smile before she turned on her heel once again and walked away. She knew what was to come. She wouldn't look back.

Kagome, Shippo, and Naraku's men followed.

Bankotsu watched until she was out of sight.

Jakotsu walked up.

"Why was you looking at her like that?" He asked.

"Because I will miss our sister while she is gone. Hopefully it won't be too long before we see her again." Bankotsu said.

Jakotsu didn't catch what Bankotsu really ment by that.

An hour later, Katsumi was walking in front of the group. She was wondering what Inutaisho would think when he saw her.

Her different eye color.

Her now different scent.

She knew she smelled like Naraku. She knew he would think she was his new mate.

Would the rage of the realization be enough for Inutaisho to kill her? To finally send her to death.

She only hoped.

They were walking along the Western part of the Northern lands.

Katsumi knew it was only a matter of time before they caught on to their scents. Katsumi expanded her senses.

She felt Inutaisho. He and Sesshomaru was still at the castle.

"Katsumi, what of the West senses us?" A solder asked.

"Then we will fight to protect Lady Kagome and if Shippo dies. Then she will kill us all." Katsumi said.

"But she is a miko. Her powers can not harm us." Another guard said.

Katsumi was pissed. The guard knew better then to talk bad about Kagome. Especially in front of her.

"Shippo, turn away." Katsumi said.

Shippo hid is face in the crook of Kagome's neck.

Katsumi faced the one that spoke.

The guards were still around Kagome and Shippo.

It was where Naraku told them to be.

Katsumi raised her hand and took the air from the guard as it was being sucked from his lungs.

He fell to his knees gasping for breath.

In a moment, he was dead.

She looked to the others.

"You are here for Lady Kagome's protection. You are not to say a word because it is not needed. Any who disobey, will be handed over to Lord Naraku unless I get to pissed off. Understood?" She asked.

All guards nodded.

After another hour of walking, Kagome looked at Katsumi.

"Why are you helping me?" Kagome asked.

Katsumi turned to face Kagome.

Katsumi gave the solders a look at said 'be silent or you all will die.'

"It was a promise I made a long time ago." Katsumi paused.

She was concerned that the next words to leave her lips would be her last.

"Don't trust Shinimi. She ordered me to kill you in this trip. But I knew that if I patroled by the West, Lord Sesshomaru would sense you. He would come take you to safety." Katsumi said.

Kagome's anger flared.

"So you are gonna come out here and get killed by Sesshomaru so that when Naraku and Shinimi find you, you'll be dead?! I won't let you die! Your coming with me and Shippo!" Kagome yelled.

Katsumi sighed.

"I have other's that need me at the castle if I survive." Katsumi said.

Both Shippo and Kagome teared up.

In that moment, everyone in the area felt Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, and Inuyasha coming their way.

Katsumi knew this was it.

This would be her last day because she would fight with the solders.

She prayed that Midoriko was proud of her.

A/N: Stick around, next chapter will be interesting:) Please Review:)


	37. Chapter 37: The death of a fighter

I own nothing.

Katsumi looked around with widened eyes.

The solders got in defensive stances around Kagome and Shippo, who was still on her shoulder.

Katsumi looked at Shippo.

He was shaking from head to tail.

He felt the anger in the aura coming their way.

Kagome was trying to comfort him by hugging him

"Shippo, calm down it's okay." Kagome said soothingly as she rubbed Shippo's back in circular motions

Shippo hugged Kagome around her neck.

"That aura is so powerful. It's also angry." Shippo cried into the crook of Kagome's neck.

"Katsumi, we need to retreat." A solder said.

Katsumi looked to the solder who spoke. In the blink of an eye, Katsumi had her fan drawn and had cut the dragon in half.

"The miko and fox kit will be staying with me. If anyone has any better ideas please make yourself be known. I will give you my own response." Katsumi said bitterly. She was in no mood to waste time on these fools. They'd all be dead soon enough.

Eighteen more solders. All were terrified of her.

Sesshomaru was in front of Inutaisho and Inuyasha. It was as if Sesshomaru felt Katsumi and her group and then raced there, then Inutaisho and Inuyasha followed shortly after.

Sesshomaru was a mile out.

Katsumi knew this would be a blood bath.

She quickly turned and faced Kagome and Shippo.

Kagome knew what she was gonna do before she even made another move.

"No Katsumi! You won't keep me out of this!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm sorry." Katsumi said.

Katsumi straightened her arm out. Her hand was was flat out as her palm was towards the ground.

She moved her arm in a circular motion one time.

A barrier formed around Kagome and Shippo.

Katsumi made her hand flat as the palm of her hand was now facing the barrier.

Katsumi pulled back her hand.

The barrier was pulsing as it was lifted. It was a full circle that hovered a foot off the ground. Kagome was on her knees.

She sat Shippo down and pounded her small fists against the barrier wall.

Kagome was yelling but her words were blocked by the barrier.

Katsumi slammed her hand forward.

The barrier was then slammed into a big bolder fifty foot away. It was a hard impact.

It tossed Kagome to the floor of the barrier. She was on her back but then got back to set back on her knees.

Katsumi had tears forming in her eyes.

Her eyes were still yellow with a red ring.

She wished that she could have had Bankotsu put her band of seven mark across her face.

She felt truly home when she had that if she was not with the humans.

She felt welcome.

She faced the woods. The solders looked at Katsumi as if she was crazy. But they all knew they would fight to the death.

Katsumi drew both fans.

The solders drew their swords.

Sesshomaru bursted through the woods as a silver flash. He drew Bakusaiga.

He ment to kill.

He cut down solders left and right.

"Bakusaiga!" Sesshomaru yelled.

The attack was close to Katsumi she jumped out of the way with a elegant back flip.

Sesshomaru landed in front of her after not even ten seconds of slaying the eighteen solders.

He was strong.

"Release her." Sesshomaru said.

His eyes tinted red.

"Not yet. It's for her safety." Katsumi said.

Sesshomaru growled and flashed forward.

He clashed blades with Katsumi. Her fan and his sword.

"Do you honestly think you will live through this battle? You are pathetic and I can assure you now, I will not spare you like my father would. So I will kill you before he approaches." Sesshomaru said.

His anger was obvious.

"Trust me, I know." She said.

She pushed off of Sesshomaru.

She jumped back.

She looked to Kagome and Shippo who were watching. They were both crying.

They would have to watch her die.

Of course Kagome was happy to see Sesshomaru but she didn't want Katsumi to die.

But the sight of them was enough to send Katsumi into a fit of rage. She remembered all the pain they went through and even the pain she caused them so that they could be free on this day.

She hated herself for hurting Kagome and she hated herself for allowing Shippo to see her death.

Katsumi's eyes changed to a bright white. Exactly like her brothers.

Sesshomaru felt her surge of power. He sent out his acid whip and Katsumi swated her hand and the whip was deflected as if she had swated a fly.

It was as if she had formed a barrier around herself as well.

Sesshomaru was caught off guard by this.

The wind started to blow fiercely.

Katsumi flashed to Sesshomaru.

They clashed blades again.

Sesshomaru jumped back.

"Bakusaiga!" He yelled as he swung his blade.

Katsumi extended her right fan in front of her. It was up and down.

The fan took most of the blow even though it separated the blast from hitting Katsumi.

Her fan was bent all to hell.

"Fool, I cannot be killed so easily." She said.

Her voice sounded like a few other people were speaking with her. Her voice had many tones.

Sesshomaru then realized that Katsumi's beast was sheathed Bakusaiga and drew Tokijin.

He was not going to destroy her body no, he'd leave that for Naraku.

He caught her off guard as he swung Tokijin. In one swing the right fan was knocked from Katsumi's grasp.

Katsumi swung her left fan and knicked Sesshomaru on his right cheek. He attempted to dodge it. It barely got him.

Sesshomaru bthen jumped back a few feet.

He had to think of how to end this quickly.

His father and Inuyasha was a few miles out.

Sesshomaru flashed forward and caught Katsumi off guard while she glanced at Kagome and the fox kit. I was as if she was saying goodbye or something.

Sesshomaru knocked her other fan out of her grasp.

But then, in the blink of an eye. Sesshomaru ran Tokijin through Katsumi's chest.

It was a mere three inches from her heart.

Katsumi gasped as she leaned forward.

Blood came out of her mouth in a thick line. She looked at Sesshomaru.

He watched her eyes as the held pain and shock.

They both knew she would die in mere minutes.

A/N: What will happen next? Stick around. Please Review:)


	38. Chapter 38: The meeting of lords

I own nothing.

Kagome and Shippo were in Katsumi's barrier.

Kagome stood up with Shippo on her shoulder.

When Sesshomaru jumped back that last time, Kagome knew what was to follow.

They had to sit and watch her death.

When Sesshomaru flashed to her and she was looking at them. Kagome knew it was over.

She saw Sesshomaru run Tokijin through her.

"No!" Shippo yelled.

Kagome teared up.

In that second, the barrier wavered.

After a moment of him looking at Katsumi. Sesshomaru pulled Tokijin from her chest.

She stood on her own for a moment as she staggered back. She then fell to hands and knees.

Sesshomaru looked down at her coldly as he still held Tokijin that was covered in her blood.

She was panting.

She lost her strength and fell onto her stomach.

The barrier disbursed.

Kagome ran to Katsumi. Shippo was on her shoulder. She kneeled beside Katsumi.

Kagome pushed Katsumi onto her back.

Kagome took her hand and Shippo was on the ground beside them.

Sesshomaru took a step back.

His father and Inuyasha landed behind him. Neither said a word. All three just stood there watching.

Shippo started to cry.

Katsumi looked at Kagome.

"I-I'm so s-sorry L-Lady K-Kagome. I pray y-youll forgive m-me." Katsumi said

Kagome teared up.

"You could've came with us. You didn't have to die." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru didn't understand.

"I know." Katsumi said.

She looked to Inutaisho. She could barely turn her head.

She slightly smiled. She turned back to Kagome and Shippo.

"I'm f-free now. D-Don't cry f-for me." Katsumi said.

Her hand loosened on Kagome's. Katsumi's eyes closed and she was gone. She had finally died.

Inutaisho didn't know what to think. His mind was thinking a million things at once.

'I can't beg Sesshomaru to revive her. He wouldn't.'

'Did she wish to die because of me?'

'Why didn't she come with us?'

'Why did Katsumi smell of Naraku?'

These thoughts continued to replay in his mind.

So many emotions. It was worst then when Inuyasha's mother died.

Much worst.

He felt like he had lost a piece of himself.

Kagome gave out a sob and she stood and hugged Sesshomaru. Shippo was crying into Katsumi's cold neck.

Sesshomaru didn't understand. He was baffled. But he wouldn't ask questions. He wrapped his arms around Kagome. She cried into his chest.

*~Later~*

After an hour, everyone left for the castle. Katsumi was left behind.

Sesshomaru did not want to bring the disgusting filth.

He was in his own type of rage. Naraku would be the next to far for taking what was his.

Inutaisho knew what was to come. He had started walking to the center of the four lands where the royals met.

It was in a meadow filled with tiger Lilly's.

He flared his aura and awaited Koga and Souta.

Koga was the first to show up.

He was running.

He stopped next to Inutaisho.

"Sup?" Koga said with a cocky smirk.

"We await Souta. Then I will speak." Inutaisho said.

Koga nodded.

A minute later souta flashed in front of the demons.

He had flew to them. His flying stance was much like Sesshomaru's.

Knee forward hands at his side as he leaned forward.

Souta had burst of spiritual energy coming from his hands and feet.

Inutaisho was impressed.

"New trick?" Inutaisho asked.

Souta landed and smirked.

"Yep. Why did you summon us here?" He asked.

"Kagome is back in our hands. My troops move out at dawn." Inutaisho said.

Koga and Souta smirked.

"We'll meet you there." Koga said.

Everyone nodded and then turned on their heels.

They walked back to there lands.

*~While Inutaisho was talking with the other Lords.~*

Katsumi woke up in a tub of bloody water. What made things worse was it was her own blood.

How did she get here? Wasn't she dead?

A/N: I just found out that I am pregnant! I'm so excited! I get married on July 16 to my fiancee. So sorry I Haven't updated here lately. It's been crazy here lately.


	39. Chapter 39: Defiant

I own nothing.

Katsumi woke up in a tub full of bloody water.

It was disgusting.

What made things worst was, she was naked.

She looked at herself and noticed there was no scar from her stab wound.

She was healed.

Katsumi looked around and saw Shinimi, Naraku, and Bankotsu standing in a circle. They were talking.

"Hey!" She yelled.

She knew that the two Royal dragons were angry with her. She had no need to respect them any longer.

They all turned to face her.

"Ah, so your alive Katsumi? Good work Shinimi." Naraku said as he looked from Katsumi to Shinimi.

Naraku's anger was clear in his aura.

He had to come across as cold.

Shinimi smirked evilly.

"You brought me back?!" Katsumi yelled at Naraku.

"If you know what is best for you, you will silence yourself." Naraku said.

Katsumi shut up quickly.

"I needed your help with the battle. You think I would let you die so easily?" Naraku said.

"I knew you wouldn't. But I still had to try." Katsumi said.

"So you admit to allowing the mikos escape?" Naraku asked menacingly.

Naraku stepped forward, his acid formed at his hands. He was ready to harm Katsumi.

His anger clouded his judgement momentarily.

"No, I died when I couldn't fight anymore. I fell to the ground with a stab wound that went completely through me. Sesshomaru was my slayer. The reason I died." She said.

"I don't believe you for a minute. Bankotsu come with me." Naraku said as he turned and faced Shinimi.

Bankotsu looked at Katsumi with sad eyes. He made sure no one had seen him.

He hated the known future of his greatest friend.

"You will get the answers I need from her sister. Then you will do what ever you have to so she will be back to normal. I can't have her betraying me in the war." Naraku said.

He turned and walked out with Bankotsu following. Shinimi did not respond.

Shinimi turned to face Katsumi with a smirk.

"Don't worry. I have purpose for you being in the tub." Shinimi smirked.

"My brother is more foolish then I thought. Though he is right about you not telling the truth. I watched my mirror demon. The one that can show me all things that happen in the world. Kanna is very helpful." Shinimi paused to look at Katsumi's reaction.

Katsumi's eyes widened slightly.

Shinimi's smirk widened.

"I saw everything you did. The fact that you killed those two men. the families will know who killed them. You put a barrier around the miko and fox kit. But I didn't think you were smart enough to do it." Shinimi said with a smirk.

Katsumi glared.

"You know nothing about me." She said.

Shinimi laughed evilly.

"You are right. I figured you to be more evil. But I realized that you are mainly confused. You don't even know who you truely are. It's almost embarrassing." Shinimi said with another smirk.

Katsumi just wanted to punch that smirk right off of her mouth.

But what hurt the most was the fact that Shinimi was right. She didn't even know what she wanted in life. She had died without being satisfied.

Shinimi stepped forward until she was just above the tub.

Katsumi's first move was to cover herself and she did.

But she realized that she had power sealing cuff around her wrist and ankles.

Shinimi extended her right hand and lightning came from it.

"Do you know what happens when you mix water and lightning?" Shinimi asked.

Katsumi's eyes widened.

Shinimi's lightning extended from her hand.

She shot it into the tub. Katsumis screamed as pain consumed her.

Katsumi's scream was heard all over the Northern castle.

Bankotsu was walking behind Naraku who froze mid step as he heard her screams.

Bankotsu had never wanted to cry. But to hear Katsumi like that, it brought a whole nother level of pain and suffering to him.

Naraku was not going to cry, but his beast was knocking on his mental cage. He was trying to get out.

Katsumi had let the miko escape, but with the cost of her life. When he found Katsumi, he brought her to his sister and his sister had brought her back.

And now Katsumi's cries were heard all over the castle.

Naraku didn't know why she was so defiant.

He was just about to use the saymiosho on her for the battle.

He was angry at her. But not enough to torture her.

He hated to see her in pain.

A/N: The next chapter will have Sesshomaru and Kagome. Hope you all enjoyed. Please Review!:)


	40. Chapter 40: War? What a drag

A/N: I don't own the characters of Inuyasha.

I know i know its been almost a year since I've updated please don't hurt me! My son Is now almost four months old. This will be a shortish chapter since I'm just now getting back Into writing.

...

Kagome sat in the garden of the western castle. Shippo sat in Kagomes lap as he continued to sob. Kagome rubbed his back in comfort. It helped until Shippo dozed off on Kagomes lap.

Kagome heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned to see inutashio.

"Hello Lord Inutashio. " kagome said with a smile.

Inutashio sighed as he looked at Kagome.

"Can I sit with you and the kit?" He asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Just because you were captured for some time doesn't mean you have to adress me formally now." He said.

Kagome looked down at shippo who still asleep on her lap.

"I know."

There was a moments silence.

"I can't believe she's gone." Kagome said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Did you know her well?" Inutashio asked.

"We got close. Are you the one who loved her? She talked about how she was in love two hundred and fifty years ago." Kagome asked.

"I am. I was not faithful to her though. I regret it every single day." He said.

Kagome nodded.

"Her death bothered me more than when Inuyashas mother died." Inutashio said.

Kagome nodded again. " I understand. You leave for war soon don't you?"

"Yes. Naraku will pay for the pain he's brought the other three lands." Inutashio paused.

"Sesshomaru will not allow you to come." He added.

"I know. But It doesn't mean I won't find ways to help. I won't sit here while the three lands fight against that bastard." Kagome said.

Inutashio nodded. "So be it."

...

Katsumi walked down the hall followed by Shinimi. She knocked on Narakus office.

"Enter." He said.

Katsumi and Shinimi did just that.

Katsumi stood infront of Bankotsu and Naraku.

She wad not the same as before by any means. She acted like a zombie. Her hair was still balsck and messy. Her eyes were yellow with red rims around the irises. She had bags under her eyes and she was pale.

Shinimi chuckled.

"The bees are definitely useful. She has only us in her memory. She will be a prefect asset in battle." She said.

Bankotsu was horrified. He didn't know what to think. Why was she so different. Why did the bitch have to torcher her so?

Naraku wasn't doing much bettet. He didn't show i t though.

"Very good. Bankotsu ready my army. Shinimi you will watch my kingdom while I'm gone. "Naraku said as he left with bankotsu and katsumi following.

"When you die in this war brother...the north is mine." She said calmly.

Naraku stopped and thurned his head to the side to look back at his sister.

"Keep dreaming." He said as he turned and left his study.

An hour later Naraku had what was left of the band of seven, Katsumi, himself, and thirty thousand drangons ready to move out. He will defeat the other lands.

"Lets go!" Naraku said as Katsumi and Bankotsu was at his side.

He walked forward and everyone followef

...

Sesshomaru and Souta said bye to Kagome and Kagura before they met at the center of the four lands

Lord Inutashio, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Souta and Lord Koga was in the center of the four lands. Megumi, Inuyasha, Sango, Kilala, Miroku, and all of their combined armies was there.

There was fifty thosand. Inutashio was officially their leader.

"Lets move out. We take down the north! We are now at war!" He let everyone know as he turned and walked towards the north. Everyone followed.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The war will start next chapter. Will Kagome be able to stay away from the battle? What will everyone think when they learn Katsumis alive?


	41. Chapter 41: Always

I don't own the characters of Inuyasha.

Sorry it's been so long.

~X~

Inutashio led the armies and the other lords as they walked to the border of the three lands and the North. They saw Taro waiting there with a couple thousand men.

Inutashio walked up to Taro as the others stayed slightly behind.

"I'm glad you kept your word. But you did not need to bring your men for I have news." He said to Taro in a sad tone.

Taro held up a hand. He was not being disrespectful.

"No need. Bokuseno told me. I failed her. I know I did. Though I am hurt and still mourning her loss, you and I both know Katsumi was lost to us from the very beginning." Taro said.

Inutaisho was silent for a second.

"My Naraku is dead, we will not lose anymore friends or family to him." He said.

Taro nodded.

"When he is gone hopefully all of the lands will be united in peace for centuries." Taro said.

Inutaisho nodded in agreement.

After they spoke they moved out.

~X~

The lords and their armies were walking to the border.

They had humans, monks, mikos, and demons joined together. Though holy powers didn't have much of an effect on dragons, it was The unity of the lands that's counted.

Suddenly a mist appeared. The war was about to begin.

They stopped at the border.

Inutaisho stood there. It was coming towards them. Five solders got tired of waiting. They ran forward until they were out of sight.

Inutaisho had yelled for them to stop. They ignored.

Sesshomaru saw them as well.

'Bakas.' He thought.

The men screamed out in pain as they disappeared.

The mist quickly cleared.

It faded back to where they saw the five dead men and then went further back to where Naraku's army was visible.

The mist was all to familiar to Inutaisho. But how could it be?

Everyone saw all of Naraku's army. It was alot of dragons. Inutaisho eyes went to what was left of the band of seven. He looked at Bankotsu. Then he noticed Katsumi.

"How?" He wondered out loud.

Katsumi stood beside Naraku and Bankotsu.

Naraku smirked when he noticed his shocked expression.

"Kill them all you fools!" Naraku yelled. His army including the band of seven ran at the other army.

Naraku caught Katsumi's arm before she ran.

"Oh no. Your not going yet." He said.

"Yes milord." She said as she stood still beside him.

Her red and yellow eyes were dull.

Inutaisho's army ran towards Naraku's.

Sesshomaru and Inutaisho fought their way towards Naraku. They knew if they kept fighting towards the army then they would eventually face Katsumi and Naraku.

Naraku smirked.

"It seems Inutaisho wants his toy back." Naraku said.

Katsumi looked at him in question.

"What of the other?" She asked.

"You will kill the boy. I will face Inutaisho." Naraku said.

He knew that it would be a torment for Inutaisho. He would lose Katsumi to his son once again. Naraku was okay with her dying again as long as Inutaisho suffered.

~X~

Bankotsu fought his way through the army until he came up on Lord Inutaisho.

They crossed blades.

"Before you try to kill me, I need to tell you something." Bankotsu said.

Inutaisho swung his sword at Bankotsu.

The human ducked.

"What?!" Inutaisho was getting angry.

"Katsumi has been stung by the saimyosho. She can't remember anything. Naraku and his sister tortured her." Bankotsu said as he crossed blades with Inutaisho again.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Bankotsu looked at him through their crossed blades.

"Your the one that loves her right?"

Inutaisho nodded.

"Good, Katsumi said she dreamed that Midoriko would come to her if they fucked with her brain again and Shinimi needs to be taken down. Everything was fine until she showed up." Bankotsu stated.

Inutaisho nodded as he jumped back from the human as he swung his sword.

"I need to know who you stand with." He said.

Bankotsu looked back at Naraku and back to Inutaisho.

The demon could've cut him down if he wanted.

"Katsumi turned on Naraku when Shinimi brought her back. She still loves you. But she's scared of getting hurt again. If she gets back to normal it's great but I'm on your side and so is the band of seven. But I want her back to normal." Bankotsu said.

The band of seven were fighting close to Bankotsu.

"How can we trust you?" He asked.

Bankotsu smirked. "Guys you know what to do!" Bankotsu yelled to his team.

The band of seven turned and started to fight Naraku's army back towards Katsumi.

Taro landed beside Inutaisho.

"I'm happy to see that she's alive but how the hell is that possible?!" Taro asked cutting down a dragon.

"Apparently, Naraku has a sister. I don't know why Kagome didn't tell us."

"If she was close to my sister then she was probably mourning so she didn't think about it." Taro assumed

~X~

Little did everyone know that Katsumi was fighting her own battle in her head. Midoriko had came to her.

"I can possess you long enough to take you to the monk, the monk can free your ties to the north through purifying Naraku's acid and the bees poison. Only then will you be free. You will have your body back and do as you please." Midoriko said.

Katsumi nearly cried. She had been tortured for to long. She either wanted to be alone or go to her love if he and his family excepted her even after all she had done.

Katsumi agreed as Midoriko posses her body. Naraku had no idea until Katsumi had disappeared into mist.

"Katsumi!" Naraku yelled looking around for her.

"That bitch!" Naraku yelled.

Katsumi appeared in front of Souta. He crossed blades his sword with one of her fans.

Luckily Naraku was dumb enough to give her the fans. They looked same as before.

"Demon, you will pay for taking my sister! You will meet your death again!" Souta said.

"Wait! It is Midoriko! I have possessed this girls body. I need you to purify the unwanted chemicals in her body. If you do that than she will be free. Naraku has had her in his control. He was able to turn her when he wished. She wishes to be on the side of the west." Midoriko said though Katsumi's body.

Souta's eyes narrowed.

"Fine, I shall take your word for it. Should you betray us, I will purify you body and soul." Souta paused as his hand glowed blue.

"This will hurt but you must lower your fans. Midoriko, this will push you out." Souta said. Midoriko lowered Katsumi's fans and stood still.

Sout slammed his hand forward and on Katsumi's stomach.

The impact sent her flying.

She landed with a grunt on her back.

Souta was next to her with a sword at her throat. She was still on her back.

"Where do your loyalties lie?" He asked.

He watched as her eyes went from red and yellow to purple.

She blinked but froze when she noticed a sword at her throat.

"Well, Naraku has tortured me long enough. How's Kagome?" She asked.

Souta blinked at how calm she was with a sword at her throat.

"She's fine. Get your fans, we have dragons to kill." Souta said as he stepped back with his sword

Katsumi could smell him. He was a sibling of Kagome.

Katsumi jumped up. She was so happy to be free of Naraku. Souta ran to fight.

She looked around to the battle who did she want to help?

She looked at Lord Sesshomaru. 'Uh heck no. I'll have to help someone that won't kill me right off.' She thought.

She saw Inutaisho and her heart fluttered.

She turned into mist as she went to him.

Inutashio jumped back from the dragons when he saw the mist knowing who it was.

He got his sword at the ready.

But the weird thing was he saw the mist enter five dragons nose and mouth as they screamed until they suffocated.

She pulled her mist from them as she formed back to herself.

Inutashio looked at her. Her eyes were normal.

"Don't worry. Naraku has no influence over me. I actually have payback to give. Catch up with you after?" She said with a kind smile.

Inutaisho smiled. "Always."

~X~

A/N: I hope this was worth the wait. Sorry it took so long.


End file.
